Long as I Can See the Light
by PKatt19
Summary: Crane, Daniel and the rest of the family face an inconceivable terror. Though some nightmares grab hold and won't let go, the same can be said of the McFadden family.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **This is a longer story, not finished except in my head, so bear with me. It's darker and, hopefully, deeper (and has an actual plot) than my other offerings so far. I confess to hurting the ones I love, so this will be full of h/c, angst, and it runs the gamut of love and hate. My bad guys are flawed and human and have a totally different mindset than the McFaddens have ever experienced.  
Thanks to **May **as always for the encouragement, harassment and patience as I worked on this thing. And especially for making it so much better with her insightful betas. Apologies to all the 7B writers that I've ignored while concentrating on this fic. I plan to catch up on my reading as soon as I get a few chapters under my belt.  
**Warnings: **This is a work in progress so no guarantees when it'll be posted in its entirety, but I do promise to finish it. There will be mental and physical violence, some obscene language (bad guys refuse to be censored *g*), but nothing too over the top as to be offensive to most readers.

* * *

**Long as I Can See the Light  
**_by PKatt_

**Chapter 1**

_I see a bad moon arising  
__I see trouble on the way,  
__I see earthquakes and lightning,  
__I see bad times today.  
__Don__'__t go around tonight, well, it__'__s bound to take your life,  
__There__'__s a bad moon on the rise._

A gust of frosty wind flowed through the fabric of his flannel shirt and Tony Barker shivered. He glanced over his shoulder again then ran back to his older brother across the paddock. Ray Barker was taking his sweet time pilfering through a tack room while he kept watch.

"Anything to eat in there?" Tony realized the odds were against finding anything edible that wouldn't be for a horse or cow. Still a guy could hope. Especially a guy as famished as he was right now.

"There's a bin of corn down by that bull pen." Ray spat. "Now shut up, and look for something useful instead of whining about your damn stomach."

His brother might have been sarcastic about the feed, but Tony briefly considered stuffing a bag full of it anyway. The only thing stopping him was the bull stomping and snorting at the interlopers invading his barn. Granted Tony didn't know anything about ranching and even less about cows, but the damn thing looked pissed and that gate looked awfully fragile. Tony didn't want to give it a reason to test its confinement.

"Carry this." Ray said, shoving an armful of blankets, rain slickers, oil lamps and whatever else might help them survive the cold forest they would have to call home for a few nights. Ray huffed in frustration as he stuck a large hunting knife in his belt and grabbed an ax hanging on the wall. "Get back up there and keep an eye out. You'd hate for someone to get hurt cuz of you."

Tony didn't argue. He might not have seen his brother for the last ten years, but time and prison didn't appear to have improved the man's character. Ray didn't bluff and Tony feared for anyone crossing his brother's path; himself included.

He thought his troubles were over or at least on hold when Ray went to prison. Tony should have been able to spend another ten years without holding his breath, without being afraid his sibling would come back to remind him of the panicked and desolate little boy he used to be.

Even more afraid Ray would remind him of the debt Tony owed his big brother.

Of course Ray had shown up, not in person but through a collect call from Sacramento, demanding that favor and picking up where he'd left off; twisting Tony in knots just like when they were kids. Next thing Tony knew he was giving his escapee brother a one-way ride to Mexico via the scenic route. That was the plan anyway, until his old Chevy blew the radiator several miles back. Now they were on the run without a car, without food or shelter, and most terrifying for Tony; with Ray.

Damn his life all to hell.

The sound of approaching horses didn't register until almost too late. Tony ducked into the cover of the barn, a muted shout escaping from his throat and Ray looked up, nodding his understanding and motioning for him to follow. Tony stopped in his tracks. Surely Ray knew there was no way out through there except through the bull's pen. He was pretty sure neither of them could outrun that thing and getting gored was not in his plans for the evening. The bull bellowed and scraped the fence with his horns and Tony saw Ray hesitate. Maybe there was something his brother was afraid of.

Laughter shook Tony out of his trance and he squeezed between the wall and the open barn door and held his breath. He said a silent prayer and hoped God hadn't deserted him quite yet. He prayed that whoever came through those doors wouldn't find him; and especially that they wouldn't find Ray.

* * *

Another long cold, dreary day and Adam McFadden couldn't wait to sit on something besides a horse's backside and eat something more substantial than jerky. There were still a couple of scattered herds to retrieve from the north ridge, but he'd promised the boys they could have the weekend to rest and play a little so they came home. Adam had to admit the plan did sound wonderful as the smell of chicken and biscuits greeted him at the door and he smiled, knowing his wife had been busy too.

He eased up behind her as she finished setting the table, grabbing her waist and turning her body toward him. "I've missed you, Mrs. McFadden," he whispered then planted a deep kiss on her waiting lips.

"Not in front of the children." Crane said, laughing as he brushed past them, followed by Evan and Guthrie.

"Save that for later," Hannah said as she gently pushed Adam away and winked. "Supper's ready fellas, where are the rest of the guys?"

"Finishing up in the barn, they'll be right in."

Crane's words still hung in the air as the door burst open and Ford's panicked voice filled the room. "Adam! Crane! Daniel's hurt bad! I gotta call an ambulance!"

Adam felt the blood rush to his temples as he rushed past Ford, not sure if he even touched the porch steps as he sprinted for the barn. He could see Brian hovering over Daniel's prone form just outside the paddock, their recently acquired bull pacing along the fence. _Oh, God, no. Adam _pleaded as he connected the puzzle pieces. _Please don__'__t let this be bad, please just let Daniel be all right._

"Daniel." Adam whispered as tremors vibrated through his body and he fell to his knees beside his brothers. Daniel lay alarmingly still, his eyes wide with panic, his face sickly white. Adam's attention settled on the boy's ripped and blood-soaked jeans, the actual wound was hidden beneath Brian's palm, but it was clear it was indeed bad. And Adam knew the shock wouldn't keep Daniel's pain at bay for long.

The smell of blood and fear made Adam's head swim and he took a deep breath. He had to stay calm, for Daniel and the worried siblings gathering around him. Not an easy task since he was beyond terrified.

The blood pouring through Brian's fingers told him he had a reason to be.

"Damn bull came out of nowhere, Adam." Brian's words pierced the air, his voice strained and thick. "I tried to warn him, he, he didn't even know what hit him."

Crane slid past Brian, thrusting a wadded shirt at Adam then dropped to the ground and eased Daniel's head into his lap. "Easy, Danny, we gotcha, you're all right." Crane's reassurances stretched together in one long sob and Adam's heart shattered.

Adam took over from Brian, the bandage slipping enough to give Adam a glimpse of the gaping hole in Daniel's outer thigh. A groan of distress and sympathy escaped from Adam's throat as he pressed the cloth against the wound. He had expected Daniel to react, but the gravity of the situation hit him square in the gut as the kid screamed and bucked, his body twisting in a frantic attempt to break free. Crane and Brian held Daniel tight, both muttering a string of supportive platitudes and apologies. Adam fought the urge to loosen his grip and make the agony stop. Thank God logic refused to let him. Even as Daniel's cries grew hoarse and ragged Adam pressed harder.

"It's okay, Danny, it's okay." Crane groaned, his words as shaky as the hand carding through his brother's hair.

The din of voices around Adam buzzed, growing far away and unintelligible. He felt light-headed, the bile rising in his throat threatening to spill, but he didn't have the luxury of being sick. He was expected to be the one with the answers when no one else had any. Trouble was panic had a firm hold on him too.

A soothing hand on his neck anchored him and he welcomed his wife's presence as she knelt beside him. Her compassionate eyes glistened with tears, but her actions were all business as she leaned over Daniel.

She peeled back the bloody material around the wound, flinching along with Daniel as another weak cry gurgled from his throat. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry." Hannah soothed as she continued with what limited first aid she could offer. Adam admired her ability to stay calm and rational but he knew seeing Daniel like this tore her apart.

It was ripping them all to shreds.

Terror re-established itself as Adam realized the make-shift bandage beneath his fingers was soaked with blood. He had to find something else to stop the flow. Now.

Adam nudged Brian, frantically motioning toward the cloth. Brian quickly shed his over-shirt and handed it to his brother. Adam wrapped the dry shirt around Daniel's leg and pulled it tight.

Daniel shrieked again, kicking wildly at this new source of agony. Hannah and Brian both grabbed Daniel's good leg seconds before his boot would have connected with Adam's ribs. Crane tried to restrain his hurting brother, pinning his hands against his chest as Daniel's neck arched and he pressed his head against Crane's legs.

"It's okay, Danny, hold still, we gotcha." The desperation in Crane's words matched Adam's own grief.

Adam smoothed Daniel's sweat-soaked hair, unsure if the blood smeared along the boy's temple was already there or the residue from his hands. "Settle down, Danny, you're all right." Adam whispered, trying to keep his own voice steady. "Help's on the way, just stay with us, kid."

Whether it was the reassurances or pure exhaustion, Adam wasn't sure, but Daniel stopped struggling and stared up at him. Trust now replacing the fear in his tear-glazed eyes. The abrupt change in Daniel's demeanor made Adam's heart skip a beat, unsure if he should be grateful or scared out of his mind.

Daniel lifted a shaky hand, snagging Crane's sleeve and Adam could have sworn he saw the kid's lips curve into a thin smile before his head flopped in Crane's lap.

Adam froze, his heart now lodged in his throat and his mind racing, unable to distinguish the myriad of thoughts bombarding him.

"Daniel." Crane's murmured plea relaying all the pain and fear and confusion trapped in Adam's soul.

Crane looked up at Adam, his eyes begging for reassurance, for big brother's strength and those damn answers he was supposed to always have. This time Adam didn't have an answer; he wasn't even sure he had any hope left to give.

* * *

Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Fragments of memory bounced through Daniel's mind, but he couldn't string them together in any coherent order. He had no idea what happened, where he was or why his body refused to work. One thought clawed its way to the surface bringing with it a rush of overwhelming fear. He was in deep, deep trouble.

The numbness encasing him dissipated and in its place an agony unlike anything he could have imagined. His leg was on fire. The searing heat reached deep and spread like a lit fuse through his bones. Oh, God, he had to get away, had to make it stop before the pain devoured him whole.

Daniel tried to move but something stopped him, held him to the ground. He was trapped. A prisoner to this fiery hell. He could hear the sound of his own screams, the noise ricocheting inside his skull as he fought against his unseen restraints. He had to move. Had to free himself from whatever held him in this unbearable misery.

He cried out again, trying to fight his way out with one last ditch effort. Except he had nothing left. No energy, no voice. The only thing that hadn't abandoned him was the agony. And the fear that his only escape left was death.

A chorus of disembodied voices floated above him. 'Okay.' 'Settle.' 'We gotcha.' Voices he recognized.

"Help's on the way, just stay with us."

Adam.

His oldest brother's words sent a wave of relief over him. And even though there was no respite from the pain, he took comfort in knowing he didn't have to suffer it alone. Daniel heard his name brush against his ear and reached blindly toward the source, his hand snagging his brother's shirt in a tight fist. He held on, letting Crane be his lifeline and an anchor tying him to this world. Daniel had always trusted his brothers with everything and he had no doubt they'd move heaven and earth to help him now. He didn't need to struggle. He could let go, let the welcoming darkness take away the pain and leave his fate to them. They would take care of everything.

* * *

Crane ignored the chaos around him, his sole focus being his brother screaming and writhing beneath his hands. He needed to get Daniel calm, or at least make him stop thrashing before he injured himself worse. He did his best to set aside his own rising panic and break through the kid's confused mind with reason. Repeating one banality after another in hopes something, anything would take hold, but Daniel continued to fight every attempt to soothe him. Crane squeezed his wrists, pinning them against Daniel's heaving chest, his heart breaking as he realized the words that always worked to settle his kid brother had no effect now. Daniel wasn't capable of grasping anything beyond confusion and overwhelming pain.

The sheer helplessness made Crane want to bawl, but he only had one option for the moment. Hold Daniel down and keep talking. Hannah and his older brothers were doing what they could to keep him alive, the least Crane could do is try to keep him from giving up.

Crane held on until Daniel's cries turned into hoarse whispers and his body grew still; his physical limitations putting an end to his struggle when reason couldn't. Crane loosened his grip, fear and relief fighting for position in his churning gut.

"That's it, Danny. Take it easy."

Daniel latched a weak hand onto Crane's sleeve and for a moment the kid seemed to comprehend Crane's words. At least that's what Crane wanted to believe. Daniel's brief flash of lucidity disappeared behind closed lids, his head lolling in his lap as he surrendered to oblivion.

Any relief Crane might have welcomed disappeared and fear claimed its victory. _Oh, God, no, please, no._ Crane's head jerked up and he did what he'd always done when he didn't have the strength or answers of his own. He looked to Adam.

But the terror in his older brother's eyes did nothing to alleviate his own. It was Brian's relieved announcement, "He's just passed out" that gave Crane permission to exhale. He cupped Daniel's face between his hands, the kid's soft breaths reaffirming Brian's words.

The next half hour felt like days for Crane as they waited for the ambulance he remembered hearing Ford call. Adam and Hannah had gotten the bleeding under control but Crane's uneasiness continued to build. He remained hunched over Daniel, a new stream of encouraging words spewing from his mouth falling on unhearing ears, but that was okay. They were more for himself than Daniel now. Crane's back ached and he'd long since lost circulation in his legs, but that didn't matter. At this moment nothing mattered except Daniel.

"Crane?"

He looked up, his sister-in-law scrutinizing him, her sympathetic expression telling him he probably looked as awful as he felt. He wiped at the moisture building in his eyes and tried to smile at her, let her know he was all right. That he wasn't the one who needed her compassion right now.

"Oh, honey, he's gonna be fine, don't worry."

Crane nodded. _From your lips to God__'__s ears, Hannah. _

He looked to his older brothers for reassurance. Again. But their faces were drawn and their eyes reflected the worry churning in his stomach. Hannah moved closer, her hands rubbing his upper arm in an attempt to soothe him.

Her touch was Crane's undoing and he had to fight those traitorous tears threatening to spill.

"I know." Was all he could say without breaking down completely.

Crane just needed this nightmare to be over. Filed and done, with everything back to the way it was.

Mainly he just needed Daniel to be all right.

Crane wasn't naïve. All of them had had their share of injuries, it came with the territory. But this, God, it terrified him to think of the damage a bull could inflict. Especially on his kid brother.

Unfettered questions plagued Crane's mind. Would Daniel be able to walk again or heaven-forbid would he lose his leg? What if there was even more damage than what they could see? What if Daniel had already lost too much blood? What if…?

Crane's heart thumped a deafening rhythm in his ears and bile rose in his throat. No. Damn it. He would not think that way. Would not give in to the tragic scenarios playing in his head. He would not imagine his little brother being anything but whole and strong and back to normal. Daniel would be fine. Banged up and hurting for a while, but eventually good as new.

The shrill squeal of the ambulance shook him from his trance and he whispered a quick 'thank you'. Crane reluctantly let Brian help him stand as the medics rushed in. Dizziness combined with his wobbly legs would have sent Crane crashing back to the ground if Brian hadn't intervened. Crane leaned heavily on his brother as they stood vigil over their younger sibling.

Crane could feel his body shiver as the medics inserted IV lines and added layers of bandages on top of their spontaneous dressing. He was holding his breath, praying Daniel wouldn't regain awareness until after he'd had some damn good pain meds.

"Do not give up on him." Brian whispered, grasping the back of Crane's neck and squeezing gently. "You of all people should know how tough that kid is."

Crane nodded, the contained tears now snaking their way down his face. Brian was right. Daniel was stubborn and determined. If anyone could overcome this it would be him. He'd show everybody.

"You good?" Brian asked, still tentatively keeping a steady hand on Crane's back.

"Yeah, I'll be all right."

Brian softly slapped him on the back and ruffled his hair before he walked off toward the younger boys huddled by the fence. Brian's parting gesture was simple, but to Crane it meant everything. It reminded him that he had someone looking out for him, someone to lean on. That he was somebody's kid brother too. He sure as hell needed that reassurance right now.

He knew his younger brothers were scared, but he trusted Brian to console them. Crane didn't have the strength or ability to split his attention between brothers. Right now it was Daniel that needed him the most.

As the paramedics wheeled the gurney toward the vehicle, Crane followed, climbing inside the ambulance and sliding across the bench seat. The medics might not be too happy with his decision, but he couldn't stand the thought of his brother waking up scared and in pain and his best friend not being there for him. Besides, he needed to be there for his own peace of mind as much as Daniel's.

Crane caught sight of Adam, hovering protectively as they loaded Daniel in the back. He had no doubt Adam had planned to go along, but his big brother's stiff smile and nod let Crane know he would respect his decision. One McFadden ride-along was enough.

Mercifully, Daniel slept through the ride, stirring slightly a few times before being unloaded and rolled into the ER. Out of instinct Crane tried to follow as they pushed the gurney through the swinging doors, only to be held back and forced to wait as Daniel disappeared down the hallway. Crane leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He would move heaven and earth if he could to ensure Daniel would be all right, but the truth was there was nothing he could do now. Except wait.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews and messages. I appreciate them all so much. Thanks to **May, **as always, for the insightful beta and tremendous help and encouragement on this whole story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"_Sleep on, sleep on.  
__For no matter how dark or how long  
__It may seem that your night is  
__I will still be here._

_So be still, be still  
__For you know that I always will  
__Tonight and forever  
__Be watching over you._"

Adam figured he'd already worn a path between the waiting area and the front desk, but it was the only way he could harness his overwhelming worry. The rest of the family mulled around the first floor, each dealing with the anxiety in their own way. Adam knew he needed to be there for them, he was the father-figure after all and they expected him to keep their hopes up, keep them strong in the face of adversity and all that baloney. Right now it was all he could do to keep his own emotions in check. He hated that Brian and Hannah had to pick up his slack, but he couldn't bring himself to lead them down a path of false hopes that might end up crushing them all. Things were too unsure for him to lie to his brothers.

So Adam paced.

Daniel had been taken to surgery almost two hours ago and as the minutes ticked by so did Adam's patience. The guilt settling in his stomach wasn't improving his mood either. He was supposed to protect his brothers, keep them safe. He'd sure as hell failed at that today hadn't he? Why couldn't it have been him instead of one of the boys? Adam would give anything to take Daniel's place in that operating room; to spare his little brother that kind of pain and confusion.

And who the hell left that gate unlatched? He'd told all of them a thousand times to be careful around that bull. See? See why I tell you to listen to me? Daniel got blindsided because somebody forgot or just neglected to secure the pen.

Inhaling a deep breath Adam forced himself to calm down. Stop the self recrimination and what ifs. None of that would do any good.

And Daniel wasn't Adam's only worry. He had five other brothers in their own hell. They had relied on each other their whole lives and when one family member hurt they all did. Brian instinctively took over with Ford and Evan, reassuring them with words and actions Adam wasn't capable of giving right now. Crane, the professional worrier, was probably going over every possible outcome, good or bad, in self-imposed silence. As close as they all were, Adam knew those two had an especially deep bond and seeing Daniel hurt so badly was killing Crane. And Guthrie, poor kid, clung to Hannah and from what Adam could tell it was the other way around too. Despite being new to the ways of a huge family, she had quickly and completely embraced his brothers as her own. He was glad she had Guthrie to mother instead of dwelling on the situation and making things worse.

Like he tended to do.

"Mr. McFadden?"

The strong voice startled Adam and he whirled around to face the doctor. He could feel the pulse pounding against his temples as he steeled himself for whatever news the man would give him, good or life-changing.

"I'm Dr. Crawford, are you Daniel's father?"

The question caught Adam off-guard and he hesitated a moment before Brian stepped beside him and answered. "No, we're his brothers, his family."

The doctor nodded and smiled. A good sign Adam hoped as the rest of the boys and Hannah gathered around them.

"All right, then, your brother is out of surgery and doing well. He does have blunt trauma from the impact, but the open wound is our greatest concern, of course."

Adam absently reached for Hannah's hand, absorbing the doctor's words and latching onto 'doing well'.

"We didn't find any arterial bleeds and the femur is still intact, which is excellent news." Dr. Crawford continued. "He did suffer a slight concussion and other minor injuries from the impact.

Adam finally let himself breathe.

"So he'll be all right?" Crane's voice sounded guarded, but hopeful.

"He's lost a lot of blood and there is significant muscle mass damage in the lateral thigh, but if we can avoid infection he should do fine. He will need to be on bed rest for several weeks to give that wound time to close."

"Good luck keeping him down that long." Evan laughed and the younger boys joined him, their relief obvious.

"That's not an option." The doctor said, his face growing serious as he aimed his words at Adam. "Right now it won't be an issue, he'll be in too much pain to move that leg, much less try walking. Even when he feels better he has to stay off it until I say differently."

"He will, Doctor; he will." Adam assured him, knowing it might be the most difficult few weeks of all their lives, but Daniel would stay immobile for as long as it took. Even if big brother had to tether him like a rogue steer.

"When can he come home?" Hannah asked and Adam recognized the impatience behind her words.

"I'd like to keep him here for a couple of days or so. Right now he is receiving fluids and a loaded dose of antibiotics IV and I want to make sure we can keep his pain under control before he can leave."

"Can we see him?" Crane asked.

"He's not awake, probably won't be for a while, but one or two of you can sit with him if you'd like."

"We'd like, Doctor." Adam didn't express it to Dr. Crawford, but he had every intention of seeing his brother even if the answer had been 'no'. He'd waited too long, his mind wound up with worry to just be content with the man's word. He had to see Daniel.

Dr. Crawford nodded. "I'll get one of the nurses to show you to his room. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, Mr. McFadden."

"Then call me Adam, doc." Adam grinned and extended his hand. "Thank you."

"All right, Adam. I'll be by to see your brother before I leave for the night. Let us know if you need anything."

* * *

Crane followed Adam and the nurse down the sterile hallway toward Daniel's room, his nerves still tingling, threatening to get the better of him. Truth was he was scared. Despite the doctor's assurances that Daniel would eventually recover, Crane knew it would be a long, hard and painful road, one that he hoped they all would get through. He realized Daniel was lucky and for that he was truly grateful.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on him," the nurse said. "If you need anything, use the intercom to call the nurses' station."

"We will, thank you." Adam said, waiting for her to leave before turning and putting an arm around Crane's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine, Crane. Okay?"

Leave it to big brother to read his mind.

Crane nodded, afraid to speak for fear the overwhelming mix of emotions would come out in his voice. Adam forced a smile and tousled his hair. Crane took comfort in this older brother's affection too; it was something solid and real he could hang onto. And he desperately needed that right now.

"Ready?"

Again Crane nodded and Adam pushed open the door.

Crane felt his eyes fill as his gaze fixed on Daniel. Memories of that eight-year-old hanging onto him the days and nights after they'd lost their parents flashed in his mind and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Daniel looked way too vulnerable, pale and quiet against the crisp sheets. Crane pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down before his legs refused to hold him upright.

"You messed yourself up good this time, didn't you, little brother?" Crane whispered to him as he instinctively ran his hand through Daniel's dark hair. He looked up at Adam and he could tell his oldest brother was struggling with his own emotions as he leaned in from the other side of the bed.

"That you did." Adam said, his thumb lightly tracing the bruise down the side of Daniel's face.

The kid didn't move and Crane was thankful Daniel had found at least a temporary break from the agony he'd suffered earlier. Seeing him sleeping somewhat peacefully didn't tamp down the worry though. Or the guilt. The nagging thoughts wouldn't leave Crane alone. He should have helped put up the horses, should have checked the latch on the gate and maybe he could have prevented all this. If only he'd sent Daniel inside then maybe it would have been him lying in this bed. If only; if only.

Crane closed his eyes. Logically he knew no one was at fault. No one could have anticipated this; it was just a horrible accident. 'What ifs' and 'should haves' never did anyone any good.

Crane sighed and leaned heavily on the bed railing, resting his hand on Daniel's chest. He took comfort in the steady rise and fall beneath his palm and hoped that at least on some level his unconscious brother realized they were there. Crane forced a smile as he looked up at Adam. "So you think they have room service in this joint? I think we're gonna be here for a while."

* * *

Ray Barker finished off the last piece of chicken and tossed the bone into the fire. It was the first decent meal he'd had in, well, a damn long time. It felt good to finally have a full belly and a decent blanket to ward off the night air. The rifles he'd found in the house were a welcomed piece of good fortune after all the bad luck dogging him. Ray had hoped to at least make it out of California, but if he had to be stuck somewhere this was the next best thing. There were thick woods for hiding in and a well-stocked ranch for all the essentials. Hell, he could survive out here for months if he had to. This was heaven compared to that cramped cell.

Now if he could just keep Tony from doing anything stupid. Ray had told that fool over and over that they had to stay out of sight until the sheriff in Sacramento County got tired of looking for them. But Tony had never been patient, insisting they take one of the vehicles at the ranch house they'd been watching and head for Mexico. Idiot. They wouldn't have made it out of Sonora before half the law in the county caught up to them. No, Ray had a little more experience being on the run than his goody-goody brother. They just had to wait it out long enough to make everyone think they were long gone. Then it would be safe to head for the border.

As long as Tony didn't get them busted first. Like he almost did a few hours ago. Man, that bull was a godsend though. Not only did it create a successful diversion, he even got an unexpected floor show. That kid didn't even see the animal coming and Ray chuckled to himself as he relived the rush of giddiness he'd felt when it sent that boy flying into the fence. Ray briefly wondered if the kid was still alive. Not that he really cared one way or another.

Ray kicked his brother's boot, annoyed at the way his sibling could fall asleep no matter what was going on. Another advantage to being a moron, Ray figured. "Tony, get up." He shoved Tony's foot harder and the younger man sat up in a panic. "Your turn to stand watch."

"Aw, Ray, I barely shut my eyes."

"Don't care, you made me stay up last night so it's your turn."

Tony grumbled under his breath, but stood up, brushing the dirt from the seat of his pants. "Told you we shoulda stole that Jeep. We'd be half-way to Mexico by now instead of hiding and freezing our asses off."

Ray snorted. "We'd both be in jail, you idiot."

"Would be better'n this." Tony muttered, his head dipping sheepishly when he realized Ray had heard him.

"You're in this up to your eyeballs too. Don't think a judge is gonna go easy on you if we get caught."

"At least I ain't hurt nobody."

If that accusation was meant to elicit guilt or shame Tony should have learned by now he was barking up the wrong tree. Ray had never had any use for sentiment or regrets. Those emotions were a waste of energy.

"Hey, that genius move saved both our hides from getting caught so suck it up. I didn't hear you complaining about a chance to stuff your ugly face, brother." Ray shouted, his patience with Tony's attitude wearing thin.

"Wish I was an only child." Tony whispered as he picked up his rifle and headed toward the ridge.

"You and me both!" Ray yelled after him. "You've always been a worthless shit."

Ray couldn't wait until he could get over the Mexican border so he could be rid of Tony once and for all. He would disappear with a little senorita and live out his days not having to worry about going back to prison for ridding the world of vermin. Hell, he might add Tony to that list before this trip was over. That would just mean one less idiot to deal with.

* * *

Hannah had been prepared to spend the night at the hospital, instead she sat sandwiched between Guthrie and Ford on the drive home. She'd dealt with this band of brothers enough to know none of them would want to leave Daniel. She also knew Adam would insist, especially since the rest of the family would be bunking in the waiting room all night. Adam didn't exactly play fair by appealing to Brian's paternal instincts when it came to the younger boys.

The ride had been quiet, none of the usual chatter or horseplay from the boys, the events of the day having taken their toll on them too. Brian pulled up to the house, the Jeep's headlights shining in the dark windows giving it a depressing air, as if the house was also sad the whole family wouldn't be returning tonight.

Hannah flipped on the light and headed for the kitchen. The thought of food made her nauseous, but she knew they all needed to keep up their strength. Right now she felt emotionally drained though and wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and pass out.

Brian followed, ushering the boys toward the kitchen. "It's late, so eat up fast and get to bed."

"What happened?" Ford asked and Hannah turned to see what he was talking about.

Plates and silverware remained where they'd left them, but the food she'd set out was almost gone, crumbs and turned over glasses littered the tabletop. The plate of fried chicken and biscuits had disappeared completely.

She pointed numbly to the back screen swinging on its hinges, the breeze not strong enough to force it closed.

"Uh, oh." Guthrie said, rushing to shut the door.

Evan picked up a chicken bone from the floor and studied it, a wry grin breaking out on his face. "Funny, I don't remember having dinner."

"Somebody did." Guthrie said, his voice not hiding his disappointment at missing a meal.

Brian shrugged, his face announcing he was just as puzzled as Hannah. "Well, you know only a wild animal…or us, could have made a mess like this." Brian winked at Guthrie and Hannah couldn't help but grin.

She knew no one had had a chance to eat anything before Daniel's accident so the possibility of a rogue raccoon getting inside wasn't that far-fetched. Still something felt wrong, but Hannah was at a loss for any other explanation. And right now she was just too tired to think about it.

"Go on upstairs, I'll clean this up and find something for the boys." Brian offered.

Hannah felt a twinge of guilt, but gladly accepted his offer and patted him on the arm. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll fix you a sandwich for later."

She nodded and made her way upstairs and into the bedroom. Hannah could feel the tears of exhaustion and worry stinging her eyes and finally let them flow. She couldn't shake the vision of Daniel; thrashing in the dust, bloody and crying in panic and agony. She had known she cared deeply for Adam's brothers, but hadn't realized how much a part of her life they had become. She hadn't lied when she told Adam she'd always wanted to be a part of a big family. As an only child with hard-working parents she'd hated coming home to an empty house, fixing her own dinner in the evenings and falling asleep on the couch before either parent came home. She longed to have a sister, maybe two, to talk with about boys and makeup and the dreams an isolated 12-year-old girl needed to share. She thought she'd have to wait until she had a family of her own before her loneliness would subside. She had no idea what twisted, exciting, rewarding and soul-filling version of that life would have in store for her when she'd first walked in Adam's rambling ranch home.

Sometimes that soul-filling version of life wasn't exactly a safe one. Hannah hadn't lived on the ranch long, but learned quickly that danger lurked around every corner. She knew the boys were experienced around animals three and four times their size, learned to ride hard and avoid flailing hooves and swinging horns. Even though they always looked out for each other, this harsh country sometimes had it in for even seasoned cowboys, much less half-grown boys. They knew no other kind of life though and while they were fully aware of the risks it wasn't something they dwelled on. It was all routine. Until something went wrong.

Hannah wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and lay down on the bed in defeat. She wasn't sure her heart could take any more days like today.

* * *

Brian had finished with the kitchen after sending the boys to bed, all of them too tired or too upset to give him an argument. Guthrie followed his brothers to their room and Brian was glad the kid had them to lean on for a little while. This big brother needed time to regroup.

So Brian did what he always did when he was troubled; work. And there was plenty to do since everyone's evening chores had been shoved by the wayside. He had fed and watered the animals and finished hanging up the tack, purposely avoiding even looking in the direction of that damn bull. Brian wasn't confident he could resist the urge to take his rifle and blast that demon right between the eyes.

He had to force himself to block those awful memories, stay strong for his siblings and Hannah, focus only on what needed to be done. It had worked for a little while. At least until he'd started toward the house and the beam of his flashlight pierced the fog along the fence. Brian froze in his tracks at the oily reflection bouncing off the light.

Blood. Daniel's blood.

Memories and emotions assaulted him and he swallowed the bile rising in his throat. They had been eager to go inside, eat and rest up, so they could let off a little steam in town later. Brian had just reached to slide the barn door shut when he'd heard it. Precious seconds ticked by before he realized what the steady rumble under his feet and the blast of air rushing past him meant. Ford's alarmed shout had made the hair on Brian's neck stand up and he'd sprinted into the paddock just in time to watch helplessly as the bull hooked Daniel and slammed him into the fence in one brutal motion.

Brian's memory of exactly how he had managed to scoop up Daniel and get him to the other side of the paddock without them both getting killed remained fuzzy. The panic though, Brian would never forget. The image of his little brother's crumpled form in his arms wouldn't be going away any time soon either.

Brian pulled his jacket tight against the night chill and turned toward the house. He really didn't feel like going inside just yet. He needed to clear his head, calm his nerves and that was nearly impossible to do inside the confines of four walls. Brian had always preferred the outdoors, the sight and smell of their piece of the mountains centered him, made him think everything would turn out all right. Even if it was past midnight and the darkness obscured his view of anything more than the railing in front of him.

He climbed the porch steps slowly and dropped into the swing, the squeak of chains protesting his weight penetrating the silence. Retrieving the ever-present harmonica from his pocket, Brian played a soft, slow tune that matched his mournful mood. Music was another calming influence he relied on.

Headlights shined up the drive and Brian stood, wondering who would be stopping for a visit this time of night. The car stopped and Brian could see a lone shadow approaching him.

"Brian?"

Brian recognized Charlie Lewis and met him on the steps, reaching to shake hands.

"Wasn't expecting anyone to be home, Brian. I was just driving by to check on the place. How's Daniel?"

Brian could barely see the sheriff's features but could sense his genuine concern.

"They said he'd be all right, thanks for asking." Brian didn't have the energy to go into any detail with Charlie and simply repeated the doctor's optimism. "Figured the boys could use some decent rest, we'll head back to the hospital in the morning."

Charlie nodded. "I'm glad; Daniel's a good kid. If you need any help out here just say the word. I'll keep an eye on the ranch 'til you get him home and settled."

Brian slapped Charlie on the back, subtly guiding him toward his vehicle. Brian was appreciative of the sheriff's offer but not really in the mood for conversation. "Thanks, Charlie, it'll be all right, but if we need anything I'll be sure and let you know."

"I mean it, Brian, anybody in Murphys would be glad to help you guys out."

Brian grinned, knowing Charlie spoke the truth.

"I know, we all appreciate it."

Charlie reached the bottom of the steps before turning back to face Brian. "Oh, I meant to tell you, they had a prisoner escape from Folsom day before yesterday. They found his getaway car south of Mountain Ranch so the sheriff in Sacramento had men searching up there just in case."

"They think they're still around here?" Brian asked.

"Not really, they figure he had an accomplice that picked him up; they're probably in Tijuana by now. Just wanted to let you know what's going on if you see a bunch of deputies milling around the area."

"I'll keep my eyes open." Brian said. The shrill ring of the telephone in the living room stole his attention and he quickly waved Charlie goodbye. "Gotta get that, talk to you later, Charlie." Brian pulled open the door and raced to pick up the receiver. He knew who the call would be from; he just prayed the news would be good.

* * *

Adam shifted his long body in the chair, grimacing from the ache along his back. Despite the pillows one of the nurses brought for him and Crane, these chairs might as well have been made of spikes and stone. The only good thing about the uncomfortable seat was that it made sure they stayed awake. Adam let out a tired sigh and rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder. Like he'd done about a hundred times in the hours they'd been waiting here. He couldn't help it; he needed to reassure himself that his little brother was still there, still breathing.

Crane had reluctantly stepped out for a little while, calling home and scrounging some late-night grub for their impromptu sleepover. Adam knew it was asking a lot of Crane to leave, even briefly, but he figured Crane understood that he couldn't go. He needed to make sure Daniel knew his oldest brother was there when he needed him most.

Adam recognized he could be rough on Daniel at times. He'd heard from his brothers and his wife that he often expected too much from a barely legal adult that drifted from boy to man and back again in the same day. Hell, the same hour sometimes. And while Daniel hadn't taken on the volume of responsibilities that had forced Adam and Brian to grow up long before they should have, he did take on his share. Daniel would have made their parents proud; he was smart, reliable, compassionate and a hell of a hard worker. And family meant everything to him, just like the folks had wanted.

Truth was Adam was proud of Daniel too. He just wished he could express that sentiment as easily as he could point out the kid's mistakes. Adam didn't have this push and pull of a parent-child relationship with Crane or the other boys. Maybe because Crane was as much of an adult at twelve as he and Brian were now. Maybe because the younger boys hadn't yet begun to test their limits. Daniel was like his first child and there were bound to be blunders on his part. Thank God Daniel had more than proven strong enough to withstand his big brother's inexperience.

Daniel shifted restlessly, a soft grunt escaping as he jostled his injured leg and Adam immediately rubbed a palm on his chest to soothe him. Some parenting skills had to be learned, others came naturally. Daniel's eyelids fluttered and a louder moan erupted as he tossed his head against the pillow.

"Shhhh, everything's okay, Daniel." Adam cupped his brother's face and smoothed back the wayward strands of hair clinging to his cheeks. "Go back to sleep."

As much as he'd like Daniel to know he wasn't alone, the thought of him waking up in pain tore Adam's heart out. No, better for the kid to stay unaware than in misery.

Except Daniel never did things the easy way.

Daniel gasped, sucking in a deep breath as his eyes popped open as if he'd forgotten how to breathe. Confusion swam in those hazel depths as he tried to get his bearings.

"Easy, easy." Adam gently pinned his arms, afraid he'd pull out his IV in a wild panic, his own heart thumping in his ears. "Everything's okay."

His words must have gotten through at least a little. Daniel finally exhaled and fell back into the pillow, his energy spent. His moist eyes continued to search from side to side, taking in his surroundings but apparently absorbing nothing he could hold onto. He blinked slowly, either trying to clear his vision or trying to make sense of what he did see.

"Dad?" Daniel said, trying to raise up, but his head swayed like a drunk and Adam eased him back down.

"Yeah, I'm right here. You're in the hospital. We're here for you, Danny."

Daniel smiled slightly and closed his eyes, his mouth trying to form more words that stuck in his throat.

"Shhh, don't talk, just rest." Adam hoped Daniel wasn't lucid enough to pick up on the worry in his voice. "We're watching over you."

Daniel gripped Adam's sleeve in a tight fist and nodded, his fingers loosening as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Adam let out a relieved sigh and reached to press the nurse's call button. He wanted someone with more knowledge than he had to assure him his little brother was okay.

Adam wiped the trailing moisture escaping from Daniel's eyes, remembering just how young eighteen really was. Sure, he had been only a few days past that birthday when parenthood and the responsibilities of raising six orphans fell in his lap. Adam didn't have any other choice than to grow up; set aside his grief and the terror that threatened to consume him and do what had to be done. And part of his promise to the younger boys was to let them be kids, let them have their dreams and not shoulder them with too much too soon.

And Daniel was still a kid; a kid who still needed them. Almost as much as they needed him.

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the PMs, they are greatly appreciated and help keep me motivated. Thanks as always to **May **for the betas that make this better and for all the help with choosing the songs. Your input is invaluable.

Also, for Daniel's sake I've added a half-bath downstairs in the McFadden house. It stands to reason in a house full of boys their momma would have insisted on more than one bathroom. And since we never saw for sure one way or the other I'll go with it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_"Comin' out of nowhere  
__Drivin' like rain  
__Stormbringer dance  
__On the thunder again_

_Dark cloud gathering  
__Breaking the day  
__No point running  
__'Cause it's coming your way"_

* * *

Daniel shuddered as the sliding doors parted and the chilly breeze blistered his face. The late afternoon sun was hidden beyond a wall of clouds, but after three days trapped inside a hospital room he welcomed the outdoors, no matter what the temperature Adam and Crane helped him out of the wheelchair, flanking him on either side as they led him toward the truck parked at the entrance. Embarrassment added to the flush in his cheeks as Daniel realized he lacked the strength to even pretend to walk under his own power. Only his arms held in place around his brothers' necks kept him from buckling to the ground. Daniel leaned heavily against Crane as Adam eased around to help him onto the seat. Sharp pain engulfed his bad leg, traveling up his spine and out the top of his head despite their best efforts to be gentle. A scream formed deep in his throat, but came out as a breathless groan.

"Whoa, sorry, sorry." Crane apologized.

Crane and Adam's sympathy made him want to bawl like a little baby. Daniel hated feeling this sick and feeble, especially in front of his older brothers, and the sheer helplessness sparked a pent-up anger he couldn't control.

"I'm fine." Daniel snapped, his attempt to convince them ruined as he pitched forward and almost busted his face against the dashboard. Only Crane's quick reflexes saved him.

Now he definitely wanted to cry.

"I can see that, tough guy," Crane said, climbing beside him and settling a hand on the back of his neck in an effort to both comfort and hold him steady. "Stop fighting us, kiddo." Crane leaned in and whispered, reaching a long arm around Daniel's shoulders and pulling him against his side.

The request filtered through his foggy brain and Daniel gave in; let his brothers take over just as he had a few days ago. Crane's words gave Daniel permission to stop pretending he was all right and rely on their strength for a while. He didn't have the energy to keep up the pretense anyway. Whatever the doctor had given him before being discharged was making him dizzy and nauseous, but hadn't done a whole lot to relieve the pain. His head ached, his shoulders and ribs were so sore it hurt to breathe and all his limbs felt weighted with lead. But his leg, oh God. The constant ache he'd become accustomed to now throbbed in time with the beat of his heart. The short trip from the third floor to the pickup had only intensified his misery and the simple act of moving his toes caused a wave of agony that paralyzed his whole body.

Daniel closed his eyes and rested against Crane's shirt, grateful the drugs coursing through his system were finally kicking in. He felt Adam tousle his hair just before the truck eased out of the parking lot and for the first time since this horrible accident, Daniel believed he just might be all right. He simply longed for uninterrupted sleep and a steady supply of those pills the doctor prescribed residing safely in Adam's pocket.

And home, he just needed to be home.

* * *

The drive seemed to take forever as Adam pulled the truck onto the dirt road leading to the ranch house. It had been a long three days and he was exhausted. Hell, they all were running on fumes trying to juggle their commitment to the ranch while making sure Daniel was taken care of. Not that he doubted the doctors and nurses competence. No, they were great and Adam made sure he thanked them profusely for looking out for Daniel; for saving his life. One debt he would never be able to repay.

Adam glanced to his right, taking comfort in seeing Daniel squeezed between him and Crane; with his family. _Where he belonged. _Adam reached out to cup Daniel's neck again, his fingers lingering in the kid's thick hair. They had come so close to losing him and Adam needed to feel the warmth and solidity of his brother's presence; reassure himself that things would indeed get better. It had to be all uphill from here, right?

His thoughts were interrupted as the old truck hit a rough spot and Daniel let out a pain-filled moan and curled against Crane. Adam winced, slowing the vehicle to a near crawl.

"Sorry, kid. I'm sorry." Adam said, his hand rubbing Daniel's back in an attempt to undo whatever pain he'd caused. Adam stole a glance at Crane. His brother's eyes appeared tired, but unalarmed, but Adam still had to ask. "Is he okay?"

Crane had tightened his grip on Daniel and Adam knew his fierce hold was only partly to shield the kid's battered body from any more abuse. "Yeah, he just needs a place to rest that isn't moving." The words were light, but Adam could translate the urgency in his tone. He felt the same way.

"We'll get there soon." Adam said. "Hannah's got the living room set up for him., that way whoever's home during the day can watch him and Brian can bunk on the couch at night. Figured that might be an easier solution for everybody than sequestering him upstairs. "

Crane let out a sharp sigh and chewed the inside of his lip thoughtfully. "He'd like the peace and quiet of his own room better, don't ya think?"

"Probably, but the doctor said he needed to be supervised closely for the next few days and downstairs is the best place for that." Adam didn't want to discount Crane's concern, but he had already made up his mind. He knew that given the chance Daniel would hole up in his room, shut the family out and turn his demons in on himself. It was going to be tough enough to keep his spirits up when he felt this hurt and out of control and without Daniel's usual outlet of hard physical labor until he dropped, his wait to heal could easily sink into a depression. Adam knew it would be best to nix that pity party starting on day one. And while Crane would be more than willing to take on the responsibility of Daniel's welfare, Adam wouldn't allow him to shoulder all the work. Even if that's what Crane might have wanted.

"You okay with that? You know how Hannah worries and gets her mind set on having things her way…can we just humor her?"

Adam glanced at his brother and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's the one worried." Crane shook his head, making sure Adam knew he wasn't falling for the 'blame the woman' ploy. "Okay, we'll try it for a couple days and see how it goes."

* * *

Light sleet pelted the bedroom roof penetrating Hannah's restless sleep. It was a few minutes after 5:00 a.m. and she knew the whole house would be up soon so she might as well get breakfast started. She had learned to start early if she wanted to get a jump on the McFadden men. A short gasp escaped her throat as bare feet hit the cold hardwood and she fumbled for her slippers. Adam shifted beside her, one lanky arm flopping into the space she'd just occupied and Hannah held her breath. Poor guy hadn't exactly had a restful night either and she didn't want to wake him again. His soft snoring told her she hadn't. At least not this time.

Hannah pulled on her robe and slipped into the hall. She had made her way downstairs several times during the night to check on Daniel only to find Adam or one of the other boys doing the same thing. Brian had moved one of the sofas next to the pullout bed so he could watch Daniel throughout the night. She smiled remembering the tug of war between Brian and Crane over who would sleep on the couch and who would use the perfectly good bed upstairs. Hannah knew Brian was being protective of not only Daniel, but Crane too. She also knew no argument could have persuaded Crane to sleep in his own room. It was hard enough convincing Adam not to camp out in the living room with them. They were indeed a stubborn bunch, but it warmed Hannah's heart to see their devotion to each other.

Hannah treaded softly trying not to disturb anyone that might still be sleeping. She eased open the door to Evan and Ford's room, giving her eyes time to adjust to the dim light. She could make out Evan's form on the top bunk and Guthrie curled next to Ford in the lower one. At least someone in this house could sleep.

She backed out of the room, pulling the door shut. Everyone had been so excited to have Daniel home, but the reality of how bad he still hurt had been sobering. Guthrie had been especially shaken. The boy had hovered around Daniel, sitting next to him on the pullout bed and quietly relaying whatever passed for entertainment to a twelve-year-old. Daniel slept through most of Guthrie's one-sided conversations. The times he did wake up, Daniel was overwhelmed with pain so Hannah wasn't sure if he registered anyone's presence at all. She knew his doctor had warned them the first few days could be tough, but after this first night Hannah was beginning to wonder if the hospital had released him too soon.

Hannah made her way down the too familiar staircase and straight toward Daniel's make-shift bed. She could see Crane on the couch next to him, his head tilted awkwardly in the crook of the cushions, his eyes closed. Brian's spot next to him was vacant and Hannah sat down, careful not to disturb either boy's much needed sleep.

Daniel's skin felt clammy as she brushed away the sweat-soaked hair clinging to his forehead but thank God he finally seemed to be resting. She glanced at the thick bandage encircling his thigh, grateful not enough blood had soaked through to require a fresh dressing. Hannah had been glad the younger boys were already in bed when Adam changed the blood-soaked bandage last night. It had been an ordeal for all of them, one she prayed would get easier on Daniel. She stood, straightening the wadded blanket at his feet and spreading it over his body.

"He all right?"

The hoarse question broke through the silence and Hannah jumped, a nervous laugh bubbling to the surface. "I thought you were asleep."

Crane sighed heavily and sat up. His slumped shoulders and slow movements telling her he'd had a rough night himself. "Nah, just resting my eyes."

"Well he's finally settled so why don't you do the same for a bit?"

"I've been dozing off and on." Crane said, a yawn contradicting his words. "I'll be fine."

"Uh, huh." Hannah said with an exasperated sigh. They were definitely a mule-headed bunch. "Where is Brian?"

Crane stretched and rubbed his eyes, yawning again before answering. "I think he's in the barn or taking a shower or taking a shower in the barn, I can't remember."

"Oh, yeah, you're just fine." Hannah didn't hide the sarcasm as she cut her eyes toward Crane.

"I just need a stiff drink and a couple toothpicks to hold my lids open and I'll be good as new."

"Well you might have to settle for coffee and a hot breakfast." Hannah said. "Which reminds me, I'd better get started on that before the rest of the troops mutiny." She patted his knee as she got up, sneaking another glance at Daniel.

The boy hadn't stirred, but his pinched features indicated it was neither a peaceful nor a natural sleep. Hannah met Crane's worried gaze and forced a smile.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry." Crane offered.

"I know you will, I just want you to take care of yourself too."

Hannah cupped a hand on Crane's cheek hoping he would take her advice. And she also wanted him to understand she recognized Daniel wasn't the only McFadden hurting. She cut through the laundry room into the kitchen, not waiting for a response. Hannah wiped the forming tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, composing herself quickly. She would have to be strong for all of them these next few days.

It didn't take long for the smell of bacon and biscuits to stir the rest of the household awake. Adam hugged her as she stirred the eggs and she turned to greet him. Dark circles highlighted his worried eyes and revealed how little rest he'd managed last night. Hannah wished just this once he would put aside the duties of the ranch in favor of his own welfare, but she knew better. He'd already let too many things go around here so he could stay with Daniel at the hospital. Now that he felt more confident that his brother was getting better he didn't have the luxury of taking more time for himself. It was one of the things that exasperated her to no end; and one of the things that made her love him even more.

"I'll call Marie this morning and tell her I can't manage the restaurant today." Hannah said. "I'm sure she'll understand that Daniel needs me."

"I thought you were going in because she was seeing a specialist in Stockton. There's no reason to make her miss it, honey." Adam said, grabbing plates and silverware off the counter. "One of the boys can stay with him."

"I hate to leave him…" Hannah's voice trailed off. She desperately wanted to stay home, but Marie had made that doctor's appointment months ago and didn't need to wait another eight weeks to reschedule.

"I'm staying with him." Crane said, opening the refrigerator and pouring a glass of orange juice. "I've got some bookkeeping to catch up on, besides," he grinned at Adam, "it's too cold and wet to be punching cows."

Hannah recognized the seriousness beneath Crane's flippant words and knew there would be no argument about this either.

"All right." Hannah sighed, still unsure if she should stay to help Crane. "Promise you'll call if you guys need anything."

"He will, won't you, Crane?" Adam said, slapping his brother playfully in the stomach as he passed.

"Absolutely." Crane smiled at Hannah, before making his way back toward the living room.

Hannah told herself they would be fine, but she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't quite right. She chastised herself for being a worrywart; the guys had gotten along without her for a long time and they were perfectly capable of taking care of each other. Crane was especially observant and would be on the phone with the doctor in a heartbeat if he thought something was wrong. She had nothing to worry about.

So why was she so anxious?

* * *

Adam dreaded going up in the high country today, and not because of the threatening weather. He hated leaving Daniel when he was so vulnerable. Even though he had every confidence in Crane's ability to take care of him, Adam knew their little brother was a lot like his oldest one; a bear when he was sick. Of course if anyone knew how to handle that temperamental beast it was Crane.

Then again, Crane looked done in too.

They were all extremely concerned about Daniel and Adam had watched as everybody, including Guthrie, had checked on their wounded brother at some point during the night. And Crane had been there every time, sitting on the edge of the couch, watching and worrying. Like now.

"How's he doin'?" Adam asked before setting his coffee on the side table and edging himself next to Crane.

Crane shook his head. "'Bout the same, at least he's sleeping now." Crane moved his hand to Daniel's forehead and turned to Adam. "Does he feel a little warm to you or is it just my paranoia?"

Adam reached across and laid the back of his hand against Daniel's cheek. "Yeah, a little bit. I'll have Hannah give Doc Meade a call when she gets to Murphys and see if he can stop by after lunch. You could probably use a hand changing that bandage."

Crane nodded, visibly relieved. "Good idea."

"Good luck with him when he wakes up, you might want to call Charlie for back up."

"If I can deal with you on a good day, I can deal with him on a bad one." Crane grinned and Adam swiped at him.

"We'll be back before dark, see if you can keep him contained until then." Adam joked, trying to hide the anxiousness that threatened to rise to the surface. "At least get some food and his meds into him."

"No problem." Crane leaned forward and popped Adam on the knee. "Don't worry about us, I'll keep him outta trouble."

* * *

Misery, thy name is Tony Barker.

Three days in these woods with scant shelter, little food and a cruel brother with a hair-trigger temper that he avoided like the plague. Tony had always hated camping but right now, between the cold rain and the constant gnawing in his belly, it sounded like heaven. He'd never exactly had it good in his life, but at least there was always a roof over his head and something on the table. Even if he did have to share it with Ray most of the time.

He huddled beneath one of the slickers he and Ray took from the ranchers' barn, his eyes watching the farm house from the safety of the trees. It was like waiting for Momma to hang up laundry so he could sneak in the kitchen to steal cookies. Only this time anything remotely edible would do, he was starving to death. Tony knew these people had to leave sometime, they were working men after all. They had to actually leave home to work, right?

Ray had promised that they would raid the house again once the men left and not one minute before. Ray might have been worried about getting caught and sent back to prison; Tony didn't care. In fact, he longed for the warm cot and a regular meal that jail would bring. Only his fear of what major organs Ray would rip out of his body kept him from running toward the house with his hands up and waving a white flag.

Soon after dawn he saw four riders come out of the barn, galloping toward the edge of the mountains. He and Ray hadn't had much to do other than watch and wait over the past few days, so he knew there were four more people left in the house. Too many. Maybe in another hour the hunger would overtake his mind, but for now, he had to wait or risk Ray's wrath.

It seemed like forever until he saw the woman and the youngest boy get in the Jeep and drive away. That left two inside the house; one of which was the hurt kid. Tony figured the odds wouldn't get any better than that and whether Ray agreed or not, he was willing to risk it. In and out before anyone knew he was ever there.

* * *

Crane brought the steaming bowl of soup into the living room and set it next to Daniel's temporary bed. He had let his brother sleep as long as possible, but Daniel needed to stay on schedule with his meds, plus the kid had to eat.

"Daniel." Crane said, gently shaking his shoulder. "Danny, c'mon wake up."

Hazel eyes opened halfway, squinting at the harsh light. "Uh?"

"How you feeling?" Crane asked as Daniel blinked hard, trying to bridge the vestiges of sleep and reality.

"Like I've been gored by a bull." Daniel's voice sounded hoarse and shaky, but the cynicism was crystal clear. He grabbed Crane's arm to pull himself upright, but lacked the strength to make any progress. Crane winced at the anguish etched on his little brother's features as he helped Daniel sit up, carefully stuffing the remaining pillows behind the kid's back.

"Sorry, buddy." Crane really did regret having to wake Daniel from his oblivion and into a waking world of hurt. "As soon as you eat and take your pills you can head back to dreamland."

Crane picked up the plate with the soup bowl and held it in between them. "Here, this stuff is supposed to cure everything from gout to ingrown toenails, should help with a bum leg."

As he held the spoon toward his brother Crane was met with a surly stare. "I'm not hungry and you know I hate chicken soup, big brother."

"You do not _hate _it, you just rather have something else, but you're not quite up to steak and potatoes yet, hot shot." Crane pushed the spoon toward him again. "So eat."

"I can feed myself then." Daniel snapped and reached for the spoon.

"Careful." Crane said as he relinquished the utensil into Daniel's shaky fingers. He knew from experience how this was going to end and it wasn't going to do anything for his brother's mood.

Crane refused to let go of the bowl though. His stubborn brother might think he didn't need help, but Crane wasn't going to let him get scalded in the process of finding out otherwise. Thank goodness Daniel didn't push the point, he was having a hard enough time getting the spoon to his mouth with any of the contents left.

"Easy," Crane fought the urge to steady his brother's trembling hand, opting instead to slip a napkin across his chest. Bad move, Crane.

"Forget it!" Daniel threw the spoon and fell back into the mound of pillows. Crane could see the distress shining in his eyes and understood his brother's aggravation. Really he did, but he wasn't about to let Daniel's little tantrum stop him from doing what was best.

"That was impressive." Crane said, reaching to pick up the discarded spoon from the floor and wiping it clean. "Want me to get you a bigger one?"

No response. Not that he was expecting one. Crane let out a determined sigh. Daniel wasn't the only McFadden with a tenacious streak. Crane set the bowl down and turned to his little brother.

"Daniel, listen. I know you're hurting, but you can spend all your energy being mad at the world or yourself or even me; or you can put on your big boy pants and accept you can't do it all by yourself and get over it." Crane hated to chastise Daniel, especially when he knew how bad he hurt, mentally and physically; but sometimes that was the only way to get through to him.

Daniel dropped his head and closed his eyes and Crane could see the defiance drain out of him. The façade he had tried to build crumbling until he was stripped bare. Poor kid. Crane reached out, cupped his face in both hands and forced him to look him in the eye. "You're gonna be all right, Danny. Just let us help in the meantime. Okay?"

Daniel nodded, his eyes glazed with tears and Crane couldn't stand it any longer. He entwined his fingers in his brother's dark hair and pulled him to his chest. "You'll be up and doing chores in no time, so milk it while you can."

He felt Daniel laugh softly and hugged him tighter. Crane said a silent thank you to the heavens that he still had his kid brother to hang onto.

"Tell you what," Crane said as he released Daniel from his hold. "You finish up your soup, take your meds and maybe next time you wake up you'll feel like working on that song we started."

"Okay." Daniel smiled. Finally. Although Crane could clearly see the lingering pain shining in his eyes, it was the first glimpse of hope Daniel had revealed since this whole ordeal began.

Crane handed Daniel a glass of water and held out the dosage of pain pills and antibiotics Dr. Crawford had prescribed. Crane stood and picked up the soup. "I'll put this in a cup for ya, might make it a bit easier to actually get in your mouth." Crane lightly slapped him on the side as he got up. "Just don't fall asleep before I get back."

Yep, dealing with Daniel wasn't any problem at all.

"Need anything else while I'm up?" Crane called out as he walked into the kitchen, but he never heard an answer. Instead he stopped cold when he saw the strange man bent over in the refrigerator. The thief apparently heard him and dropped his haul onto the floor as he whirled around.

It seemed like forever as they both stared at each other, then Crane found his voice over the pounding roar in his head. "Who the hell are you?"

Fear invaded his bones as the man raised to his full height and stepped toward him. The man wasn't any taller, but outweighed him by at least forty pounds and there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. Crane knew this stranger could, and probably would, smash him like a fly in a window sill, but that's not what terrified him. His panic was for his brother in the next room. Daniel wouldn't stand a chance against this guy under normal circumstances, but as hurt as he was, Daniel would be helpless.

"Just take what you need and get out." Crane hoped the man was simply hungry and desperate, but then he remembered what Brian had said about escapees in the area.

Oh, hell.

Crane slowly backed away, his immediate plan included turning, running and grabbing one of the rifles stored by the front door. Hopefully all before this guy had a chance to cave his head in.

"No, don't!" The man shouted and lunged. Crane threw the bowl toward him, hoping it would slow the guy just a fraction. He had no doubt he could outrun him; he had to. What he didn't expect was the fugitive's accomplice blocking his path and the crushing blow to the side of his skull. Confusion swirled with the exploding pain as he felt himself falling, the edges of his vision going black. And his last thought was how he'd failed Daniel.

* * *

Daniel didn't have the heart to tell Crane he didn't think he could stomach anything, much less Brian's homemade chicken soup. He was sure it tasted fine, but the only time he'd ever been forced to eat it was when he was delirious with fever or after a night of puking his guts up. Neither made the smell of that stuff at all appetizing. Of course he'd have to choke it down now; especially after his big brother's 'suck it up' talk and him tearing up like a baby.

Daniel leaned back against the pillows and shut his eyes, the steady throb in his leg making him weary. He hated this. Not only the physical pain, but the feeling of being a burden, a spectacle and well, pretty dang useless. Daniel was thankful that it was Crane instead of one of the other brothers or heaven forbid, Hannah that elected to be his sitter. Crane seemed to know automatically what he needed without a lot of fuss or nagging.

The pain was beginning to recede back into that familiar ache and Daniel felt himself giving in to the welcome respite of the drugs. A loud crash from the kitchen jolted him back to reality, but it was the unfamiliar shout that petrified him.

"Crane!" Daniel yelled, frantically pulling himself off the bed and scrambling for the crutches leaning against the couch. His head spun and bile burned the edge of his throat at the agony shooting up his wounded leg, but none of that mattered. "Crane!"

Confusion and fear filled his mind as he hobbled toward the kitchen, pain exploding throughout his body with each awkward hop. Daniel froze when he saw Crane in an unmoving heap on the rug. He barely had time to absorb the sight before a solid shadow obscured his view. Daniel gasped at the stranger appearing in front of him, casually dangling a rifle by the barrel, his eyes cold and unfazed. Daniel trembled, his fear giving way to anger as he realized what had happened to his brother.

The intruder moved toward him, sizing Daniel up before grinning and turning away. Daniel had no qualms about using the man's misjudgment to his advantage. Balancing against one crutch, he swung the other hard into the stranger's ribs. The man staggered and let out a satisfying grunt, but Daniel realized the blow wasn't nearly as hard as he'd hoped. And since his original intent was to smack the stranger across the head and knock him cold, Daniel learned a little too late that fury and a rush of adrenaline didn't exactly compensate for three days confined to a hospital bed.

In fact, the surprise attack did little more than piss the guy off. Daniel stumbled backwards, desperately trying to gain control and connect again, but his injured leg kept him off balance. And since the intruder didn't have the disadvantage of a gaping wound in his thigh or the concussion Daniel's attack had intended he knew he was in trouble. Big trouble. Striking out again, Daniel managed only a glancing blow this time watching helplessly as the stranger's gaze turned to ice. He had no time to react before the rifle butt slammed into his bad leg.

Daniel hit the ground hard, his vision blurring and his breath gone as he resisted every instinct not to scream or pass out. The agony and shock radiating through his entire body rivaled that initial hit from the bull. But this time there was no one to talk him through the pain. And this time he wasn't the only one in danger.

He thought he might've blacked out for a few seconds or maybe his body shut down out of self-preservation. Either way when he came to his senses Daniel was overwhelmed with a flood of emotions; fear and sadness, but mostly regret. They would probably both die here and if nothing else he wanted Crane to know he'd tried. Steeling himself against the pain, he pulled himself toward his unconscious brother, throwing his arm around Crane's chest and holding him close.

"I'm sorry, Crane." Daniel whispered, resting his head against Crane's shoulder and waiting for the inevitable blast from the man's rifle. "I'm so sorry."

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **Again, many thanks to everyone for the reviews and the pms! They really do keep me plugging along when I'm wiped out by real life.

Thanks to the best beta ever! **May**, thanks again for keeping me on track and encouraged, not to mention correcting my stupid mistakes. Don't know what I'd do without you!

**Warnings:** Violence, bad language, graphic images, etc.

_"They say the sea turns so dark that_  
_You know it's time, you see the sign_  
_They say the point demons guard is_  
_An ocean grave, for all the brave,_  
_Was it you that said, How long, how long,_  
_How long to the point of no return?"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Tony couldn't do a god damn thing right and this time he had screwed them both. Yeah, Ray was hungry too and needed ammunition for the rifle he'd taken a couple of days ago so he didn't protest when Tony begged him to raid the house again. In and out and nobody the wiser. That was the plan anyway. Except his moronic brother couldn't follow the one simple rule Ray had given him. Do not get caught.

Of course neither of them had expected the remaining boys to be in the living room. Ray barely had time to duck out of sight before that boy with the beard spotted Tony. Knocking the kid upside the head worked for the moment. Course now they were in shit up to their eyeballs. No getting in and out without being seen, no sir. Not even the vehicle parked in the yard would put enough distance between them and this place before that piece of junk broke down too.

Killing them both sounded more appealing, but he might, however, need live hostages later. Ray's head swam with confusion, his anger still flaring at the gall of that hurt kid. Hell, the little punk could barely stand, but attacked him anyway. Ray wanted to make sure that boy knew better than to try a stunt like that again.

Ray stepped toward the pair crumpled next to each other on the floor. A rush of elation filled Ray's heart as he approached. Ray swung the weapon backwards, anticipating the satisfying crack of bone when it met that hurt boy's skull.

"Ray! Stop it!" He felt resistance on his arm as Tony tugged the gun free and it clattered to the floor.

Ray huffed and whirled around to face his brother, amused as Tony flinched and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Ray." Tony said, his face turning a sickly white.

Ray closed in, savoring the look of horror on Tony's face. It always made him feel strong, powerful, hell, downright invincible sometimes. He didn't even have to hit Tony anymore, all he had to do was look at him.

"Shut up, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" Ray shouted, shoving Tony in the chest. "What the hell are we gonna do with them? Huh? Any more bright ideas, Tony?"

"Let's just tie 'em up and leave. We can take the horses up in the high country, wait it out some more."

Ray scrubbed a hand through his dark crew cut. Tony's ramblings were giving him a headache. "They'd track us, even if we didn't run into the rest of the family up there. Besides, when have you ever rode a horse, Tony? You think you're John Wayne now?"

"We can't stay here. Those other guys'll be back eventually, we got to go."

"He's right."

Ray turned. The boy with the beard was awake now, struggling to sit up against the wall as he spoke again. "Our brothers'll be home before long, you need take off while you can."

Ray stepped forward, locking eyes with him. "You'd better hope not, boy."

The young man didn't flinch. Didn't even look away as Ray leaned into his face. As much as Ray hated to admit it to himself, he felt respect for this one, was even a little unnerved at his composure. He'd met plenty of men that had stood up to him, usually mouthy momma's boys who didn't end up standing long. This boy wasn't one of those. He observed Ray with a healthy respect, but underneath was a confidence, a determination that made Ray uneasy.

"No, _you_'d better hope not." The hurt kid goaded and Ray's ire bubbled to the surface. That one on the other hand, needed to be taught a few things. Ray hated teenage boys. Every one he'd ever seen had been cocky, defiant little bastards that needed someone to beat that attitude right out of them. Ray smiled at the thought as he cut his eyes toward the kid, gloating at the poorly masked terror on the boy's colorless face. Not now, but soon. Let the kid sweat it out a little more before showing him some Ray Barker discipline. Waiting would give them both something to look forward to.

Right now Ray just needed more bullets.

* * *

Crane squeezed Daniel's wrist. Hard. He could feel the kid shaking, desperately trying to bury his fear with sass and a false bravado that usually got him in deeper crap than he could crawl out of. _Shut up, Daniel. Please. _

Ray's feral gaze settled on them and Crane's skin crawled. The fact that he was eyeing his little brother like a hungry bear stalking a wounded calf scared the hell out of him.

"Tell me what you want, Ray, is it?" Crane shifted, trying to interject himself between Daniel and this personification of evil. "Maybe I can help."

Ray dipped his head and slowly turned toward Crane. "You wanna help? Can you get us outta this godforsaken state, boy?"

Crane's head pounded and he inwardly cringed at the rage burning in Ray's eyes as the man stood up and kicked a side table. He felt Daniel jump as the table and its contents rocked and crashed next to him. Crane instinctively settled a hand on the kid's knee, hoping his little brother wouldn't say anything to fuel Ray's fire.

"I didn't think so." Ray growled and leaned closer. "Maybe you can tell me where you keep the shells for this thing."

Ray slapped the rifle barrel against his palm and Crane debated his answer. If the gun wasn't loaded Crane could probably take him right now. It might be his only chance.

Unfortunately Crane's silence opened the door for his little brother.

"We're all out."

_Ah, hell, Daniel._

All hopes of jumping their captor disappeared as Ray flung the rifle behind him and whipped out a familiar looking weapon from his belt. Crane briefly wondered how Ray had possession of Brian's knife, but that didn't matter. This man had it now and Crane watched in horror as Ray hooked Daniel around the neck and pulled him to his feet.

Daniel cried out as his wounded leg stretched then folded, his body now supported by Ray's brutal grip under his jaw. Crane heard himself yelling as he scrambled to his feet, fighting the sickening dizziness the movement caused as Ray held the knife against Daniel's throat.

"Stop, please!" Crane begged. Seeing his already hurt little brother in immediate peril had drained Crane of any self-assurance or pride. "They're in the drawer."

"Now see, was that hard?" Ray smiled and shoved Daniel toward Crane.

Crane caught him and crumpled to the floor with his brother, holding Daniel tight against his chest. The kid was breathing hard, trying desperately to hold in the agony Crane knew he was feeling. "It's okay, Daniel. You're all right."

Rage burned in Crane's heart and he consciously forced himself to tamp it down. Later. He could be furious later. Right now he just had to stay strong for Daniel.

The shrill ring of the phone made Crane jump and he stared at it like a lifeline. Help was on the other end, but Crane's heart sunk realizing it might as well have been ringing on the moon. Either way it would go unanswered.

"We've got to go, Ray." The other man sounded like a pleading child and Ray charged his partner, pinning his body against the wall with an arm against his throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up?!" Ray shoved him aside as he gestured toward the McFaddens. "This is your doing, so I hope you don't mind that I think your ideas are shit. So just sit back and let me get us out of this like I always do, brother."

Crane had forgotten the two were siblings. If Ray treated his own brother like a disposable sack of refuse, what did he have in store for his hostages? Fear began to take over again and Crane realized he might not be able to reason his way out of this mess. He had to think, but it wasn't easy with the throbbing roar between his ears and the still ringing telephone.

Or the trembling kid in his arms.

The initial adrenaline rush that had gotten his brother off the bed and over here had taken its toll. The kid's erratic breathing told him Daniel was still hurting. Bad. Apparently Ray's vicious attack had caused even more damage to his helpless brother.

Daniel pulled back to look at Crane, his eyes glazed with pain, his face pale as he forced a supportive smile.

"You okay?" Daniel whispered and Crane marveled at the kid's concern after all he had been through himself.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm fine." Crane lied, glancing toward Ray to make sure he wasn't looking. "How are you doing?"

Crane cupped the side of Daniel's face and felt him shiver. Brushing aside the dark bangs hanging in his brother's eyes, Crane was alarmed at the heat radiating against his fingers and hoped it was just a product of over-exertion or his own imagination. Either way, Daniel looked ready to drop.

"How bad is it?" Crane asked, letting him know denying his pain would be a waste of time. Daniel's answer was a heart-wrenching moan as Crane leaned across to check the wound. Crane's heart skipped a beat when he saw the thick bandage completely soaked through and turning Daniel's gray gym shorts a sickly brown.

Crane whirled around and glared at Ray, knowing this monster had everything to do with his brother's deteriorating condition. Ray caught the movement and met his gaze, a dismissive smile crossing his lips.

And the ringing stopped.

Crane felt the blood rising to his face and his temples pulsating, but he couldn't let his rage overwhelm him. "I need to get him to the bed." Crane said, amazed at the steadiness of his voice, knowing his eyes weren't so covert in hiding their accusations.

Ray shrugged, too busy rifling through the desk drawers to care one way or the other. At least for now.

"C'mon, kiddo, can you help me out here?" Crane hated asking Daniel to expend any more energy, but Crane knew he wouldn't be able to carry his brother across the room. The kid was a lot heavier than he looked and with the swirling in his head Crane was afraid he'd drop him. They would have to do this together.

Crane swung his brother's arm around his neck and lifted. Black spots swam in front of Crane's eyes and a guttural moan rumbled from Daniel's throat. "It's gonna be all right, Danny. Just hang in there." Crane said, pulling Daniel tight against his side. At least the kid had taken his meds. Of course that was a few hours ago and the effects were probably already starting to wear off. Damn.

"I can help." Tony whispered from behind him.

Crane took a deep breath. His first instinct was to tell the man to go screw himself, but a more rational answer emerged out loud.

"Get me some water, there's a basin and rags in the kitchen." Crane said softly, hoping Ray would allow him that much.

Thankfully Crane heard no objection and Tony disappeared through the laundry room. Crane took a deep breath and moved forward, another heart wrenching cry emerging from his brother. Hurting Daniel, necessary or not, tore Crane to pieces. How Ray could purposely inflict fear and pain on his own sibling was beyond comprehension.

Getting Daniel to the pullout was an exhausting ordeal for both of them. Crane shook from the strain as he lowered the kid onto the mattress. Daniel shut his eyes tight, his lips pulled into a taut line as he held back another cry.

Crane heard Ray bolt the front door and turned to see Ray loading the Remington as he observed his captives in silent amusement. Crane unwrapped the soiled bandage from Daniel's thigh, flinching every time Daniel did, trying to keep himself and his brother calm. The whole scene was surreal; things like this didn't happen in Murphys. Getting kidnapped didn't exactly fall into the category of things your parents, or older siblings, prepared you for. Dread crept deep in Crane's bones, what was he supposed to do? Surrender or fight?

Had he been alone he would definitely fight. But with Daniel as hurt as he was, Crane had to think of him first. Make sure they both came out of this in one piece. If that meant surrendering when necessary then that's what he would do.

"Damn it, Crane." Daniel jerked and hissed through clenched teeth as Crane peeled back the saturated cloth.

"Sorry."

Tony returned, looking nervously toward Ray as if he was trying to keep his concern a secret from his brother. "Here."

Crane accepted the glass of water and the filled basin as Tony dumped the remaining bandages and rags on the bed. Fresh blood seeped from around the packed gauze on Daniel's wound and Crane decided to just rewrap it for now. He didn't plan on Daniel moving any more for a while so that would have to do until Crane had time for a proper bandage change.

"Ready?" Crane tried to keep his voice calm, but he knew Daniel wasn't fooled. His brother looked wrung out already; eyes rimmed red, his lips white with the strain of trying to keep his emotions under control. This wasn't going to help matters.

Daniel nodded, but the steady pressure on an open wound proved too much for the kid to bear. As soon as the fresh dressing touched his skin Daniel cried out, his body jerking violently beneath Crane's hands.

"Shhhh, shhhh." Crane tried to hold Daniel's leg still, desperately wanting to cry. He hated being the reason for his brother's pain, but stopping wasn't an option.

Crane had almost forgotten Tony on the other side of the bed until the man grabbed Daniel's shoulders and pinned him to the bed.

"Get off him." Crane's voice was barely a whisper, but the anger in it came through loud and clear. Tony let up immediately and backed away. Crane knew Tony was trying to help, and truth was it was probably a good idea, the less Daniel moved around the better. Except Crane couldn't stand the thought of either of those men touching his brother. Much less holding him down against his will, even if Daniel was hurting too much to notice.

"Daniel, it's okay, kid." Crane soothed, carding his hand through his brother's damp hair. "I'm almost done, okay?"

Daniel nodded slightly, arching his neck and pressing his head into the pillow as Crane finished wrapping his wound. "Sorry, kid, just hang in there."

Rivulets of perspiration rolled down Daniel's face and soaked into his hairline, his breaths coming in wheezing gasps. Tony handed Crane a damp cloth and backed away quickly, his eyes pleading for forgiveness Crane supposed. Not that it mattered, they were chest-high in what might potentially be a deadly situation and Tony's apology meant nothing. Crane took the rag, gently turning Daniel toward him and wiping away the sweat clinging to his face.

"Crane." Daniel said, his voice low. "You gotta get out of here."

"It'll be all right. Just rest." Crane checked the bandage once more and pulled the blanket over his brother. "Better?"

Daniel nodded, but wasn't ready to let go. "Listen, you can sneak out…"

"No, I can't." Crane knew his words came out too sharp, but the thought of leaving his vulnerable brother with these thugs shook him to the core. "You know I'm not going anywhere without you, buddy. Just trust me. Okay?"

Daniel closed his eyes, a barely audible "okay" floating in the air and filling Crane with overwhelming dread. He knew Daniel did trust him implicitly; he only hoped he could live up to that kind of faith.

* * *

Hannah had been running non-stop since she arrived at the café and finally managed to slip into the tiny office off the kitchen. She'd forgotten how much work went into managing this place and wondered how on earth Marie did it day after day.

Despite being too busy to catch a breath, she had found plenty of time to fret about Daniel, and Crane too, for that matter. Although she knew Daniel was improving, he was still a far cry from the robust young man who jumped fences like they were chalk lines and could throw down a half-grown steer without breaking a sweat. Seeing him flanked by his brothers and struggling just to make it into the house yesterday had brought tears to her eyes. It would take time and Hannah hoped Crane and the rest of the family could keep his spirits up in the meantime.

And that his nightmares would eventually subside.

Adam had told her about the nights in the hospital when Daniel had woken up in a blind panic, confused and in pain. Hannah had witnessed one for herself last night. One of the many times she'd gotten up to check on Daniel she had found Crane and Brian sitting on the edge of pullout bed next to him. Crane's arms wrapped protectively around his kid brother, Brian patting his back as Daniel struggled with his demons. Her heart broke as she helped them calm Daniel enough to drift back into a restless sleep.

The vivid memory shook Hannah and her hand automatically went to the phone. She needed to know her boys were all right. Concern dissolved into full-blown worry as the line rang for the eighth time and Crane hadn't answered. Several more rings and Hannah tried not to panic. Crane was probably in the middle of something or helping Daniel and couldn't get to the phone. She wished Murphys was closer so she could physically check up on them, but she'd do the next best thing and get Doc Meade to stop by. If anything had changed with Daniel he'd be more help than she would be anyway.

One of the waitresses knocked on the door, summoning Hannah to yet another perceived emergency. She waved the woman off, promising to take care of everything. As soon as she made one very important phone call.

* * *

Adam pulled the slicker around his face as the rain pelted harder. He was beyond miserable and knew his siblings weren't fairing any better. It had been a somber ride up into the hills, none of them enthusiastic about leaving Daniel; all eager to finish and get back home. Brian focused solely on the job at hand while Evan and Ford stuck together, talking in hushed tones as if they were afraid to disrupt the silence. Despite the encouraging news with Daniel, the accident had shaken them all, making them closer and more protective. At least something decent came out of this near-tragedy. Now if he could figure out a way to pay for Daniel's hospital stay, his subsequent therapy and another stud bull he might be able to relax.

As they guided the herd toward home, Adam felt Brian's horse softly brush beside him and looked up. The concerned look on his brother's features told him he was worried too. Probably about the exact same things.

"We need to take care of the bull when we get these penned up." Brian said.

Adam knew he was right, destroying that bull had to be done. Should have already been done and he was genuinely surprised Brian hadn't blown him to pieces the night Daniel got hurt.

"Yeah, I figure we can get back in time to get him hauled off before dark." Adam said. The new blood they'd bought less than a month ago to release with the cows would be merely steaks in the freezer by tomorrow. Damn expensive steaks, but keeping the stud alive wouldn't be worth the risk. Any rancher knew that once a bull had challenged a human they would certainly do it again and the thought of anyone else getting hurt or, God forbid, killed for a stellar crop of calves was beyond comprehension.

"Thought you might want to do it." Brian stated.

Adam pulled up his horse and turned in the saddle. "It's not about revenge, Brian. It's just something that has to be done."

"Well, I'd like nothing better than to watch his eyes explode out of his head for what he put Dan'l through, so if you want to call that revenge, fine."

Adam understood. Hell, he could have strangled that bull with his bare hands after watching Daniel suffer. Memories of his kid brother clutching the hospital sheets in agony as he thrashed in a cold sweat from the nightmares that animal had caused made Adam's stomach flip. He might just have to take Brian up on that offer.

"Let's get these stragglers home, we can check for more on the ridge on the way back. The rest can wait 'til morning." Adam said.

Brian nodded in agreement, not that Adam thought any of them would mind packing in early. Trouble was Adam had a sick feeling deep in his gut that something wasn't right back home. He knew Crane was the best choice to take care of Daniel and the doctor would likely stop by to check up on him as well. Still the restless night the kid had and the elevated temperature this morning worried him. Bull horns were nasty and Daniel's surgeon had said to expect some infection, even with all the antibiotics they'd pumped into him. Adam figured it was high time to go and see for himself rather than wasting time riding around in a worried daze.

* * *

Tony paced nervously, doing his best to keep his eye on the captives like Ray had told him to. Although Tony really didn't see the need. Daniel's fitful tossing had finally turned into sleep and Crane's only focus was his injured brother. It surprised Tony how much seeing the boy's suffering had bothered him. What disturbed him more was the way Ray seemed to enjoy it.

Tony had spent half his life trying to forget how cruel his sibling could be.

His stomach growled and Tony wished he'd grabbed something, anything to keep from starving while his older brother gorged himself at the dining table.

"Pay attention!" Ray shouted and Tony quickly turned back toward the boys, realizing he must have been watching Ray eat for longer than he meant to.

Crane and Daniel. He'd watched them, listened in on their guarded whispering and truth was Tony actually liked them. He already wished Ray could be a fraction of the brother these two were to each other. Tony had school buddies with brothers and knew that most didn't terrorize their siblings, maybe even kinda liked them. But he had never seen such complete devotion before. He was fascinated at the way Crane took care of his wounded brother; consoling and protecting him without regard to his own needs or feelings. Was this how family was supposed to behave?

He looked at Ray again. Stuffing his face and oblivious to anyone else's pain or needs. Tony had learned long ago that Ray, hell, his whole family, had no desire to take anyone but themselves along on their journey.

Tony jumped at the sudden slam of a car door and Ray nearly knocked him over getting to the window.

"You expectin' anybody, boy?" Ray hissed at Crane through gritted teeth.

"No." Crane answered, his eyes meeting Ray's in a defiant stare.

Ray grabbed Crane's arm and pulled him toward the window. "Who the hell is that?"

Crane pulled back a corner of the curtain and peeked outside. "Doc Meade. He's coming to check on Daniel."

"Well, boy, you better find a way to get rid of him or he'll be tending his own wounds." Ray motioned Crane toward the door as he positioned himself behind it. "Tony, get your ass out of sight." Ray said, waving his free hand at him, his hushed voice filled with a contained rage that Tony recognized well.

Tony moved in behind Ray, but made sure he kept well out of the way. Ray hated to be crowded and Tony didn't want to give him any excuse to take his frustration out on him or these boys.

Crane opened the door before the doctor had a chance to knock, placing himself just outside and blocking the other man's ability to see or open the door wider. "Hi Doc."

"Morning, Crane. Hannah sent me out to check on you two, she said Daniel had a bit of a fever earlier?"

Tony watched through the crack in the door as the doctor smiled and reached to push his way inside.

"Nah, he's fine." Crane said, holding firm to the back of the door. "Finally got him settled and back to sleep, so hope you don't mind making a trip out here for nothing."

Tony could see the baffled expression on the doctor's face and his heart raced. _Please don't let anyone else get mixed up in this mess. _

"I'd like to take a quick look at him just to be sure, I'll try not to wake him." Doc Meade said, pushing at the door again.

"Maybe later, Doc." Crane's voice suggested no argument and the physician relented. Tony let out a relieved sigh and Ray slapped him hard in the stomach.

"You're going to have some tall explaining to Hannah about why I didn't check him over."

"Tell her Daniel's fine and I'll drop by the café later, okay?"

Tony could hear the creak of wood as the doctor left the porch and Crane slipped back inside and leaned heavily against the door. Ray leapt in his face, cracking Crane's head against solid wood as he shoved his arm into his throat.

"What kind of cryptic message were you trying to send?" Ray demanded, and Tony began to tremble at the familiar feeling of things being out of control and at the mercy of his older brother's temper.

"I got rid of him, what else did you want me to do - become an Oscar winner in three seconds?" Crane's voice remained steady and he continued to look Ray in the eye when he talked. Tony admired the boy's guts. Not many people had the nerve to take on Ray. He only hoped it wouldn't end abruptly with Crane in a bleeding heap on the floor.

Ray let out a frustrated grunt and pushed Crane away. Tony knew his brother was on the verge of coming unraveled and every instinct screamed at him to lay low. As a kid that had been his survival strategy; staying out of the way. Except Tony also felt more than a twinge of concern for Ray's hostages. Tony knew from experience that sooner or later Crane and Daniel would bear the brunt of his brother's rage.

"Ray, let's take their truck and get out of here, before anybody else shows up."

Ray's eyes flashed and Tony held his breath as he was poked painfully in the chest. "If I _need _your opinion I will ask for it!"

The fear rose in Tony's throat again, blocking off any further attempts to reason with Ray. He silently apologized to Crane, hoping the boy understood he had done everything he could to reverse the damage his incompetence had caused. Crane met Tony's gaze, then turned his attention back to Daniel. An overwhelming sense of loss and jealously invaded Tony's heart and he wondered how different his life could have been if he'd grown up here instead of the dysfunctional hell he dropped into. In his 'family' the only displays of affection meant having your jaw broken or the skin stripped from your legs with a leather belt.

Tony tried to shake off those thoughts. No sense dwelling on something that never was and never would be. Wasn't that what Ray always said? But Tony couldn't help it. He had had nothing else to do in those woods the past several days but observe everything going on around this ranch house. Even from the muted distance he could tell this was what a family should be, what he'd always imagined in his wildest fantasies. Nobody screaming or hitting and the only physical contact was in the form of a back slap or a laughing nudge and sometimes a full-out hug. Tony longed to be a part of that, but thinking and daydreaming were all he had. The only thing that Ray couldn't control.

A sharp pain on the side of his head shattered Tony's respite as Ray appeared in his line of vision.

"Get your head back in the game before I knock you into next week." Ray yelled. "I said get in there and eat if you want, or starve, I don't really care."

Ah, brotherly love, Ray Barker style.

* * *

Crane knew Doc Meade had picked up on the fact that something was wrong. He was equally grateful the doctor was wise enough not to voice his concern there on the porch. Under any other circumstance there was no way in hell Crane would turn him away without letting him check out Daniel. He could tell from the look in Doc Meade's eyes that he knew it too. Crane only hoped that the doctor would contact the sheriff before his determined sister-in-law decided to drive out here and check on them herself. A prospect he hadn't thought of until now.

And one that scared the hell out of him.

Crane eased his way back toward Daniel as Ray turned his frustration toward his own brother. Crane wondered if Ray suspected anything or was just as paranoid as he was bat-shit crazy. Either way Crane had to keep Daniel quiet and hopefully out-of-sight out-of-mind of that psycho. As long as the man was laying into Tony, Crane could breathe a little easier.

Crane slid onto the mattress trying to not to disturb his sleeping brother. The slight movement in the springs rolled Daniel just enough to move his bad leg and the kid let out a loud groan. Crane quickly put a hand on his brother's chest to settle him and keep him still.

"If you can't shut him up I'll gladly do it for ya." Ray shouted, diverting from his outburst with Tony to focus on them.

Crane felt Daniel jerk at the man's raised tone and Crane instinctively stood, blocking Ray's view of his vulnerable brother. Ray oozed hatred from every pore of his slimy body as he fixated on Daniel and moved closer. So much for keeping the kid under Ray's radar.

"He can't control pain, I wish like hell he could." Crane said, probably a bit more harshly than he'd intended, but he needed to draw Ray's attention from Daniel.

Ray backed off. Subtly, but enough to give Crane some confidence that maybe bullying the bully worked after all. Ray kept eye contact for an extra moment, then moved toward the window. Crane figured the doctor's visit would increase Ray's guardedness, and hoped that it wouldn't send the man spiraling over the edge.

Crane turned his attention back to his brother, his heart sinking when he noticed the dressing he'd replaced less than an hour ago already saturated again. Crane knew that wound had to be repacked; and the supplies he needed to do that were scattered between the downstairs bath and kitchen. He desperately hoped Ray would allow Tony to get them because Crane wasn't about to leave Daniel alone with that monster.

"Ah, kiddo." Crane soothed, pressing his hand against Daniel's flushed cheek.

"Crane." Daniel's voice came out strained and so low he barely heard him.

"It's okay, buddy." Crane dipped the rag into the basin, wiping it over Daniel's face and neck.

Damn, as if having a hole in his leg wasn't bad enough now Daniel definitely had a fever. And there wasn't a whole hell of a lot his big brother could do to help him.

"Crane." Daniel whispered. "You have to warn Adam. What if they come back, you have to warn them."

Daniel's words were coming at a frenzied pace and getting louder. Crane cupped the side of his brother's face with one hand and leaned in close. "Daniel, shhh, I've got it covered. Okay? Nothing's gonna happen to any of us."

The lie spilled easily off his lips and he hoped that Daniel wouldn't see through him. The very real possibility that his brothers would step through that door, unaware and unprepared to deal with a lunatic terrified him. Bringing strays back from the high-country should take all day, but Crane knew they would all rush back as soon as they could. His siblings wouldn't be willing to leave Daniel for too long. Now he just had to pray that Doc Meade could get to the law before his brothers returned to a hornet's nest.

Crane could feel Ray watching them and blood pounded in his ears as his emotions ran the gamut from fear to gut-wrenching worry to pure rage over and over. Daniel's hand closed around his wrist and Crane looked down at his brother's pleading eyes.

"We're gonna get through this Danny. I promise." Crane smiled and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've got a plan, kiddo. Just hang in there and don't worry, okay?"

Crane could feel the edges of desperation closing in on him as he struggled to think of a way to get Daniel out of this mess. He had every intention of keeping his promise. He would get them both out of this and if the chance presented itself he would also be more than happy to send Ray back to whatever hell he came from.

"Be careful, superman." Daniel whispered back, trying to hide the anxiety Crane knew he was feeling.

"You know it, little brother." Crane said, tapping him on the side. "But for right now, I gotta fix that bandage again."

Crane wanted to cry at the look of trepidation on Daniel's face. The poor kid had been through enough these last few days and now his big brother continued to add to his misery.

There was that rage again.

Crane forced himself to tamp down his anger and focus. His sole purpose right now was to keep Daniel alive. And that included changing that bandage.

He turned, unnerved at Ray's cold, dispassionate eyes still boring through him. Crane cleared his throat, debating whether the need outweighed the risk of rocking the boat with Ray. Crane decided he didn't have much of a choice.

"I need some things to change this bandage." Crane stated, meeting Ray's stare.

Ray narrowed his eyes and snorted. From the man's reaction Crane expected flat out rejection. Instead Ray's face broke into a smile. A sinister curved smile that sent chills down Crane's spine.

"Sure. Hey, Tony!" Ray yelled, never taking his gaze off Crane.

"What?" Tony asked as he ran from the kitchen.

"Escort our friend here to find what he needs." Ray stood and moved toward the bed.

Crane's protective hackles rose, his chills turning into a wave of panic and he glanced at Daniel. The kid was wide-awake now and though outwardly he seemed composed, Crane could clearly read the fear etched in his eyes. Daniel was terrified. Almost as much as his big brother.

"I just need tape and sterile bandages, some clean water." Crane said, aiming his words at Tony, but he didn't take his eyes off Ray. "They're in the bathroom."

Tony started toward the half-bath off the laundry room, but Ray reached out and grabbed his brother's arm and motioned toward Crane. "He'll go with you."

Tony looked anxious and Crane felt his heart thundering against his ribs.

Crane shook his head. "No, I'll stay." He truly hoped he sounded confident because he couldn't hear his own words for the roar in his skull.

"I don't recall giving you that option, boy." Ray stormed toward Crane and yanked him to his feet. "Go on!"

The brutal act took Crane off-guard and he reacted in kind, bumping Ray in the chest as he pushed back. Crane could feel the familiar wave of vertigo as he stood, but managed to keep his body rigid and his fists clenched at his sides. Ray wasn't bothered and even seemed eager for a confrontation. Any other time Crane would have punched the man in the teeth, even if Ray was mean as hell and built like a grizzly. But Crane had more than himself to worry about. As satisfying as smashing his fist through the man's face would be, Ray was still the one holding the gun. The one in control of both Crane's and Daniel's fate.

Ray smirked, his hand resting on the knife stuck in his belt. "How about this option? You can go with Tony or I can test out this skinning blade on your little brother. Your choice."

Hate did not begin to cover how Crane felt about this sub-human.

"I'll go." Crane relented. "I'll go."

Crane turned to Daniel and rested his hand on top of the kid's head. "I'll be right back."

"I know." Daniel answered, doing a good job keeping the tremor out of his voice. "I'll be okay."

Crane shot a warning glare at Ray as he was shoved toward Tony. Every instinct in Crane's body was screaming at him not to leave Daniel.

But right now it was the only thing he could do to save him.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Again, many thanks to everyone for the reviews and the pms and especially to cag45 for her encouragement and enthusiasm for this story. g Also apologize for being late, between being sick and my beta side-lined with RL chaos I needed the extra couple of days.

Thanks as always to **May **for taking time during her hectic life to help me make this so much better! Oh, and for asking for more detail.

**Warnings: **Violence, bad language, graphic images, etc.

* * *

_"Whoa, thought it was a nightmare, low, it's all so true_  
_They told me, don't go walkin' slow, the devil's on the loose."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

The list of things Ray Barker loved was short. The smell of money, the soft curves of a woman, but most of all he loved power. That exhilarating rush of adrenaline that came from proving he was the biggest, baddest son of a bitch that walked. And he loved seeing the hatred and fear reflected in the eyes of anyone stupid enough to take him on.

Like now.

Ray wasn't sure of either boy's name, not that he gave a rat's ass. Slim and Crip would be good enough. Not like he planned on getting to know them anyway. At least not in any friendly, first-name basis way.

The look of horror on Slim's face when Ray told him what he'd do to his brother filled Ray with a sense of elation he hadn't experienced in a long time. Ray had found the chink in the kid's armor. Which made the prospect of getting the younger one all to himself for a few minutes all the more exhilarating.

Hell, Ray felt damn near lightheaded at the thought of knocking that mouthy little bastard down a few pegs. Crip was no different than all those cocky, full of shit punks that filed through the prison gates on a daily basis. Breaking him would make both brothers easier to control. And would be a hell of a lot of fun, even if the current situation wasn't ideal.

Of course Ray did have some leverage staying here. A comfortable place to hole up and insurance that no one would come in shooting as long as these two boys were in the line of fire. All he had to do was wait for a more suitable vehicle and a more submissive hostage. Like that pretty little girl he'd seen drive off in the Jeep earlier.

Ray was convinced she would be back before the men on horseback. If for no other reason than to help with Crip. A part of him hoped she had that smallest kid with her. No sheriff would dare mess with him if he had a woman and a little kid. Ray was sure the law wouldn't hesitate to offer him a free ride all the way to Mexico if he promised to let them go afterwards. But for now he had to keep these hostages alive. At least until he could trade up.

Of course these boys didn't need to know that.

Ray savored the 'go to hell' stare ole Slim shot his way as he reluctantly followed Tony into the next room. Having watched this family and all their sickening affection for each other, Ray already had a few things in mind about how to find Crip's breaking point.

Time to show this wet behind the ears kid how real some nightmares could be.

* * *

It had been only a few minutes since they'd turned around, but the gnawing anxiousness in Adam's belly continued to grow until he thought he would burst. He found himself leaning forward in the saddle, trying to will his mount and the handful of cows and calves to move faster through the soaked brush. No matter how much he urged, they seemed to be stuck in molasses, picking their way through the soft earth like they had all the time in the world. Adam needed to be home. Three hours ago.

"Hey, something you need to tell me?" Brian asked.

Adam didn't register the question at first, turning slack-jawed to face his brother. "Oh, nah, just eager to get home."

Brian pulled his horse next to Adam's. "What's wrong?"

Fooling Brian was never something Adam was good at. The others he could get away with being evasive if he put his mind to it, but not Brian. "Nothing for sure, just, I don't know, a nagging in my gut that I need to check on Daniel."

Brian nodded, his own uneasiness surfacing too. "Yeah, I hated leaving 'em, you know what trouble those two can find when they're together."

"Tell me about it." Adam appreciated his brother's humor in the situation, especially since they both knew it was usually Daniel who was finding the trouble with Crane either covering for him or helping him out of it. "You think we can light a fire under these heifers before I jump right out of my skin?"

Brian grinned and pulled the whip from his saddle bag. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Crane's hands shook as he gathered anything he conceivably might need; he didn't plan on leaving Daniel again. In addition to the sterile bandages, scissors, and other supplies he made sure to get his brother something for his fever. Daniel's antibiotics and pain meds were somewhere on the floor in the living room, one of the casualties of the broken side table.

Crane's head continued to pound and he lost count of how many times he'd dropped one thing or another, cursing himself and damning the whole world each time. As eager as he was to get back to Daniel, Crane knew the opportunity to talk to Tony might not present itself again. If he and Daniel were going to get out of this they would need an ally and Tony was their only option. It was obvious Tony was out of his element and that gave Crane hope that maybe there was a chance Tony could be persuaded to force Ray into doing the right thing. Crane had to try.

"Kidnapping is an automatic life sentence." Crane's soft words sent a visible tremor through Tony's body and the man jerked up to face him. "If you both leave now, no one has to know."

Tony cut his eyes nervously toward the door then shook his head. "I can't."

"Have you thought this through? Has he?"

Crane could tell from the flustered expression that Tony didn't have a clue how any of this would play out; he was merely following orders. Crane sighed and slipped past Tony and into the kitchen. Crane didn't want to waste any more time reasoning with this guy. He had planted the seed of doubt and he could see the confusion in Tony's eyes. It was a start. Right now Crane needed fresh water and something to put in Daniel's stomach. The poor kid hadn't had anything since yesterday afternoon except a spoonful of that ill-fated soup. Crane glanced at the shattered bowl and its contents littering the dining room floor. Hannah would have a fit if she saw that mess.

Tony dutifully followed, watching quietly as Crane rummaged through the cupboard.

"Do you have any crackers?" Tony's question broke the silence, startling Crane. "The nurse at school always gave me crackers when I was sick."

Crane turned to look at his captor, realizing Tony wasn't asking for himself. His suggestion was for Daniel.

"Yeah, good idea." Crane said, a little upset with himself for automatically being so polite. It was easy to hate a monster like Ray, but Tony was a lot more complicated. A lot more human.

"You must really love your brother." Crane said, not really sure what he'd hoped the answer would be.

Tony didn't respond at all.

"Why else would you risk everything to help him?" Crane pushed, testing the waters a little more.

Tony looked nervously over his shoulder, his words barely audible. "He's my brother. Ray says brothers stick together. No matter what."

Crane could hear the uncertainty behind Tony's words and wondered what warped version of loyalty either of them understood. He doubted Ray knew the first thing about what brothers were supposed to be. Doubted the man had ever had any allegiance that extended beyond himself.

"That's true." Crane stated. "But brothers don't put each other in danger. They don't ask them to do something they don't want to do."

Tony shook his head. "No, this is my fault, I should have known this would happen."

It wasn't surprising that Tony was defending Ray. Crane knew from experience how much influence an older brother could have over an impressionable sibling. And Crane suspected Tony's manipulation had started early. But unlike every McFadden brother except Guthrie, Ray's influence on his kid brother had not been in Tony's best interest.

Getting Tony on their side just might be a lot harder than Crane had hoped.

* * *

The thought of being alone with Ray for even a few minutes set Daniel's heart into an uneven rhythm. Crane had done his best to stand up for him, but there was only so much even a big brother could do when the adversary had a knife and a rifle and looked like he'd be more than happy to use either one. He knew Crane was playing things safe because of him, that if he wasn't lying here sick and helpless his smart-as-hell brother would have already outwitted these two. Daniel was sure of that.

And Crane's reassurances of a plan were merely to placate his useless brother.

Instead Crane was too preoccupied with babysitting to devise anything. Daniel was scared of not only what might happen to him and Crane, but he also feared for the rest of his family. The longer these men stayed here the more likely one or more McFaddens would come home. And there wasn't much at all Daniel could do to warn them, let alone protect them. He would never be able to forgive himself if anyone got killed because of his infirmities.

Daniel decided he had to toughen up, not give into the throbbing in his leg or the dizzying nausea bubbling in his throat. He had promised Crane he would be all right and he'd be damned if he let his brother down.

Despite his projected air of confidence, he involuntarily tensed as Ray strode toward him, the sick smirk on the man's lips revving up the terror Daniel needed to control.

Ray stood the rifle against the couch arm and kicked the side of the bed violently. A gasp escaped Daniel's throat as waves of reignited pain spread through his vulnerable leg.

"When is that little lady coming back?"

The question took a few seconds to register, which the man apparently took as a refusal to answer. Ray grabbed Daniel's arm and yanked him toward the edge of the bed. "Maybe your hearing's crippled too, boy, I said when is she coming back?"

Daniel fought the swirling in his head, managing to answer. "How should I know?" He tried to interject defiance into his voice and he certainly hoped it was stronger than it sounded in his own ears. A painful backhand assured Daniel he had accomplished that much.

"I think you do know. Do you need any more help remembering?" Venom dripped from Ray's words as he squeezed Daniel's face in one large hand.

Anger rose to the surface and Daniel met Ray's cold gaze. He might be powerless, but Daniel would be damned if he'd give this cretin the satisfaction of seeing him grovel. And he sure as hell wasn't going to betray Hannah or his brothers. If Ray wanted to know when they were coming back then Daniel would die before he revealed it. His next words would be a really bad move, but he said them anyway.

"Go to hell."

Daniel felt the pent-up rage rolling off Ray and braced for another blow. Instead the scrape of metal and the cold blade of a knife against his throat told him his insolence might cost him more than a few extra bruises. His heart stopped then pounded hard against his ribs as the very real possibility he might die sunk in. Daniel wasn't ready to go, didn't want to put his family through any more loss. He especially didn't want Crane to come back and see his little brother's throat slit. The sickening realization of what his brief victory might cost swallowed Daniel whole.

But killing him apparently wasn't in Ray's plans and the knife disappeared. Daniel barely had time to take a breath before large fingers entwined in his hair and yanked his head backwards. Ray appeared inches above his face, a heavy forearm pressing brutally into his chest as Ray shifted his weight and leaned closer.

"I'm sure she'll be back to check on her little invalid soon. I can wait. Might even take her to Mexico with me. She looks like she knows how to show a man a good time, am I right, Crip?"

The thought of that creep anywhere near Hannah made Daniel queasy. And terrified. And pissed.

"If you _were _a man." Daniel squeaked out the words, the agonizing pressure on his lungs making speech almost impossible.

Ray's grip unexpectedly loosened and he drew the back of his hand gently down Daniel's cheek until his palm cupped the base of his captive's neck. The man's touch was both repulsive and painful to Daniel's heated skin and he flinched.

"Maybe you'd like to find out for yourself."

The sinister tone of Ray's whisper set his head pounding in time with his hammering heart. Daniel cringed, the unnerving gesture sending shivers down his spine and he jerked away. Or tried to. Ray held him tight, hot breath warming his ear as he squeezed Daniel's throat and leaned in close.

"I've broken a lot of little momma's boys, but I think you're gonna be my favorite."

Disgust gripped Daniel as his mind pushed past the denial and fully comprehended what Ray meant. Oh, God, this could not be happening. Daniel would rather have his throat slit. Every instinct was screaming at him to run. Get away.

Except he couldn't.

Right now he realized there were worse things than dying.

Daniel stifled a cry as Ray traced one hand down the side of his hip until he brushed against the bandage on Daniel's thigh. Daniel inhaled sharply and jumped as the light contact sent shards of fire all the way to his toes. A low whimper escaped Daniel's throat as Ray caressed the cloth adhered to his wound; pain and dread building as the pressure increased and Ray's intentions became clearer.

Daniel closed his eyes tight in silent prayer. _No, please, God no. _He couldn't survive that kind of pain again.

"Any more clever words?"

Daniel didn't speak. His defiance drowning in fearful anticipation of the misery he knew was coming. _Crane, please hurry. _

Ray suddenly slapped an over-sized palm tight over his mouth and Daniel struggled beneath the man's grip. He didn't have to wait long for those fears to materialize. Agony exploded throughout Daniel's body and he thrashed wildly as Ray dug rough fingers through the padding and into his open wound. Loud buzzing invaded Daniel's brain as he continued to battle futilely against his tormentor. Heaviness settled in his lungs as he gulped oxygen, his throat raw from the screams muffled by his captor's hand.

Ray toyed with him, letting up on his grip before pressing harder until Daniel could feel the warmth of his own blood soaking into the sheets. Tears trailed unchecked down the sides of his face, but Daniel was drifting into a fog of incomprehension and still the agony continued. His brain begged to shut down as shadows edged around his vision and his chest heaved in an effort to control the pain.

The hand withdrew from his mouth, but Daniel no longer had the strength to scream. Wasn't even sure he remembered how. Daniel gave in and stopped struggling, praying the darkness overtaking him would offer the relief he longed for. He couldn't fight anymore. He only hoped Crane would understand.

_to be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** So, so, so sorry about the delay in posting this! I'd like to totally blame RL, but alas, it was my own insecurities telling me it wasn't quite ready. I have to constantly remind myself to strive for excellence and not some abstract idea of perfection that doesn't exist. So while this story is far from perfect, I do hope it's worthy enough to share.

**Thanks:** to everyone for their reviews and messages of encouragement. It is all much appreciated. And thanks as always to my more than excellent beta, **May**. I might still be nitpicking the hell out of this if not for her invaluable input and a few swift kicks to my posterior.

**Warnings:** More bad language.

* * *

_"There is nothin' fair in this world_  
_There is nothin' safe in this world_  
_And there's nothin' sure in this world_  
_And there's nothin' pure in this world_  
_Look for something left in this world"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

As Crane passed the dining room table the image of Ray pinning Daniel to the mattress caught his periphery. Panic seized him and he forgot everything except the instinct to protect his brother.

"Get off him, you son-of-a-bitch!"

The gathered supplies tumbled to the floor as Crane took off in a run. The growing rage he had managed to keep under control finally exploding. Weapon or no weapon, Crane didn't care. He was going to rip Ray's throat out of his neck and feed it to him.

Crane's foot caught the fallen side table and he stumbled. He regained his balance quickly, but the delay cost him. Tony grabbed his arm, holding him back. Crane fought against Tony's hold, punching him in the mouth and breaking free.

But he was too late. Ray had the rifle pointed at Daniel.

"You wanna see his brains all over that wall?" Ray's words were almost a whisper, but the sincerity in them sent chills down Crane's spine.

Anger morphed into defeat and the adrenaline rush fueling Crane's nerve drained away. The opportunity to get the upper hand had passed and reality slammed into him. Hard. Whether or not he cared about his own fate, Crane knew Daniel's depended on him keeping his cool. And staying alive.

No matter how much he longed to see Ray's dismembered corpse strewn on the floor.

His resignation was apparently transparent. Ray laughed softly and cradled the gun in his arms as he moved around Crane, neither breaking eye contact. Crane struggled to contain the overwhelming emotions and fury building inside him. The worrying resonance of Daniel's labored breathing penetrating the silence. The urge to reassure him that big brother would make everything all right impeded by the gloating bastard standing in front of him.

"Me and the boy was just having a heart to heart." Ray said, holding up one hand and waving it casually. "I think we came to a real understanding."

It took Crane a second to recognize there was blood clinging to the man's fingers. Daniel's blood. That bastard had purposely tortured his already hurting brother and was reveling in it. Crane locked eyes with Ray, fully aware of the loathing emanating from his own gaze. Crane wanted Ray dead. Stone cold, eyes shut, guts spilling dead.

An amused smirk curled Ray's lips, but he didn't offer any more comments. Instead he sauntered toward the foyer and set up camp near the front window.

Crane took in a deep breath, the pressure in his skull making him nauseous and dizzy. His rubbery legs were barely able to hold him upright and he knelt next to Daniel before they buckled. Heat scorched his palm as he put a shaky hand on his brother's head and he felt the kid flinch at the touch, but otherwise Daniel didn't react at all. The kid's stomach muscles heaved in and out, the outline of his ribs pushing against his close-fitting shirt with each labored breath. But it was the boy's glazed and unseeing eyes that terrified Crane. He rested a hand on Daniel's chest, rubbing firmly in a desperate attempt to calm him.

"Danny? It's all right, kiddo, you're safe now." Crane choked on the well-meaning lie. They were about as far from 'safe' as you could get and he had left his helpless brother alone with a monster. He'd let Daniel down in the worst possible way and Crane wouldn't blame the kid if he never forgave him.

Crane wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself.

His fingers brushed aside the strands of hair clinging to his brother's sweaty forehead, his anger sparking again at the streaks of red marring Daniel's throat. The memory of Ray's bloody hand set Crane's heart into an uneven rhythm and he quickly scanned the kid's body, afraid Ray had used the knife on Daniel. Finding no other outward injuries, Crane turned his attention to the damage he was well aware of.

The bandage he'd wrapped earlier had been shifted, exposing the bloody wound in Daniel's leg. The bitter taste of bile burned the back of Crane's throat and his vision tunneled as the realization hit home of just how Ray had gotten his hands dirty. Renewed rage shook Crane's body, but he had to stay in control. Had to tamp down the consuming desire to throw all reason aside and beat Ray to a bloody pulp.

Daniel needed him. Crane had to set his feelings aside and protect his little brother; like he'd failed to do before. The kid's breathing had settled a bit, but the fear and pain he struggled to control were etched in his colorless features. A silent stream of tears trailed down the side of his face and Crane's heart shattered at the sight of his brother's grief.

He carded a hand through the kid's damp hair, his own eyes welling as he leaned in closer, his words meant for only Daniel. "I'm sorry, kid. I am so sorry I let this happen, but I am not leaving you again. I promise, Danny."

Crane fought the sorrow overwhelming him. He didn't have the time or the right to give in to his own anguish. And as much as Crane dreaded the thought of putting the kid through more torture, he knew that wound needed to be taken care of. His little brother had already lost too much blood.

Except the bandages and other things he needed were strewn on the dining room floor. Crane hung his head, trying to clear his mind enough to devise a plan to get to them that did not involve moving from Daniel's side.

"Here." Crane jumped as Tony scattered the needed supplies at the foot of the bed and handed him a pitcher of fresh water.

Small miracles.

Crane acknowledged the gesture but said nothing. Despite the helpfulness of Tony's actions, Crane didn't want to thank him for anything. Tony had no business being here. In _their _home. And he'd brought Ray. That alone was unforgivable.

Crane poured cool water into the bowl on the side table and allowed a clean rag to soak in it before grabbing it up again. Knowing Daniel wasn't able to sit up and drink from a glass, Crane drew the wet cloth across his brother's mouth, letting the excess water drizzle between his lips. Daniel swallowed from reflex, still not giving Crane any encouraging reaction.

"I've gotta get that leg fixed up, okay?" Crane said, trying to keep his voice light and hide the worry surrounding him like a thick fog. Daniel's only answer was a slight twitch as Crane cut away the useless bandage, his fear building at the kid's lack of reaction.

"You need me to help?" Tony said, his eyes darting toward Ray as he moved to the opposite side of the bed.

The last thing Crane wanted was either of these men near his brother ever again, but he knew he needed Tony sympathetic to their plight. Fighting every protective instinct he had, Crane gave in, nodding his permission. They needed Tony's help to get out of this and making him feel connected to Daniel might be the key.

Crane wrung out the rag again, this time dabbing at the blood clinging to Daniel's bruised leg. He felt his brother tense beneath the touch and though Crane had no doubt the kid was hurting, Daniel's lack of any other response was alarming.

A quick glance behind him reassured Crane that Ray had settled in near the front window. Crane could only hope the man had lost interest in them for a little while.

"Daniel, I've got to finish this." Crane leaned close again, feeling the heat rising off the kid's body. Daniel should've understood exactly what those words meant but, right now Crane's overwhelming fear was that his brother wasn't comprehending anything at all.

"Look at me, buddy." Crane turned his brother's face toward him, his voice stern with worry. Daniel's glassy eyes and distant stare twisted Crane's concern to outright fear. The kid was shutting down. Between whatever hell Ray had put him through and the fever raging through him Crane was afraid the boy was going into shock. He needed to get through to his little brother. Crane rested his forehead on Daniel's, desperately begging him to hang on a little longer. Promising a litany of reassurances that everything would be all right.

If only Crane believed it himself.

Daniel still didn't acknowledge him and Crane fought not to break down. He placed a supportive hand on Daniel's chest, patting gently in an attempt to impart what strength he had left into his ailing brother. Crane could feel the sweat beading in his own hairline as sickening dread washed over him. "I'm so sorry, kid. I'll be quick, I promise."

Crane let out a deep breath and laid out the sterile gloves and saline, forcing his mind to remember how to do this. The procedure was bad enough under normal circumstances, but the possibility of Ray interfering was making Crane a nervous wreck.

He handed the package of sterile gauze to Tony. "Open this, but don't touch the bandage."

Crane also instructed him to grab onto Daniel only if he told him to. The last thing Crane wanted was to have the kid man-handled by another one of their captors, but he was pretty darn sure packing that wound would yank the kid out of his daze. Or at least he hoped so. Because if it didn't, Daniel was in even more trouble than Crane feared.

* * *

Tony watched Ray from the corner of his eye, unsure of which direction his brother's disposition might turn. Right now he seemed calm, satisfied and way too pleased with himself. Better than his normal state of agitation, but Ray's smugness disturbed Tony almost as much.

Tony should have been relieved that at least for now he was on Ray's good side. The subtle nod of appreciation from his older brother when he'd stopped Crane told him he'd garnered some temporary respect. Tony hated to admit it, but a part of him couldn't control the pleasure that washed over him. Ray's approval was a rare thing, and it was during those times that it was possible to believe Ray did care about him. At least a little bit.

Of course Ray wouldn't have been so pleased if he'd known Tony's true motivation. Despite the fat lip he'd earned from the effort, he'd actually been protecting Crane. Ray had spent too many years in prison with nothing to do but lift weights and fight to survive. If Crane had gotten to Ray there would have been a battle and that boy would have lost. Tony had been on the receiving end of his brother's wrath too many times. Ray fought dirty and he would win. He always won.

And Tony knew more than anyone what evil his sibling was capable of. He had spent his whole life tiptoeing around both Ray and their father; trying to be invisible so they would leave him alone. Trying to make it through another day without being hit or kicked or humiliated. It hadn't taken Tony long to realize that what had worked with their dad only made Ray madder. Big brother loved to see the fear in his eyes, witness his submission, so Tony learned to give in quick. Play along with Ray's sick games to protect himself. Sometimes it worked, most times it didn't. Ray thrived on inflicting terror and pain, even if the victim was his own flesh and blood. Ray needed it, demanded it and apparently got off on it.

The exact opposite of what Tony was currently witnessing.

Instead of inflicting it, Crane seemed to absorb his brother's pain as if it were his own. The anguish in the older boy's eyes revealing an empathy that tore at Tony's heart. His mother had worn a similar look in the years before she'd disappeared. A combination of sorrow and trepidation and eventually resignation. But he saw no hint of resignation in Crane's eyes.

It gave Tony a flicker of hope, but an even bigger sense of foreboding. Ray may not have broken this boy yet. But he would. It was just a matter of when.

Dread mixed with the butterflies swarming in his gut as Crane started working on the kid's leg. Tony rubbed clammy palms on the sides of his jeans, prepared to restrain Daniel but afraid of crossing the line like last time. He hated that Crane considered him an enemy just as much as he did Ray. Not that Tony blamed him. He just wished Crane knew that he really did care what happened to him and Daniel.

The kid jerked violently and Tony jumped too, his eyes immediately going to Crane for direction.

"No." Crane said firmly, managing to hold his brother in place with a gentle hand. A string of encouragements rolled off Crane's lips as he returned to tending Daniel's wound.

The unnerving sensation that they were being watched made Tony's skin crawl and he looked toward Ray. His brother was still seated near the front window, but had positioned himself toward them. Tony shivered at Ray's cold eyes scrutinizing them, his face scrunched in disgust.

"Daniel!" Crane's anxious voice returned his attention toward Daniel and he instinctively grabbed the kid's flailing arms and pinned them to his chest. He could feel the boy's panic as Daniel struggled beneath him and Tony silently begged Crane to hurry. Tony was hesitant to use too much force, but Daniel wasn't making that easy. He wished he could make the kid understand this was for his own good and that his intentions were nothing like Ray's.

The growing terror in Daniel's eyes dashed any hope that he would understand Tony's motives at all. Daniel struggled against him, grunting with the effort of trying to dislodge his captor's hands before a pleading but loud "No" erupted from the kid's throat and reverberated throughout the room.

Tony could feel the panic surging and his stomach lurched as he realized Ray had stood up. _No, no, no, stay away_. Impulse took over and Tony pressed his palm against Daniel's mouth and held him tighter as the kid continued to thrash. Tony could hear Crane shouting something, but there was only one prevailing thought running through his brain. _Keep him quiet, oh God, stay quiet or he'll come for you. _

Tony knew anything loud would set Ray off; screaming especially sent him into an irrational frenzy. Apparently Ray loved seeing pain, but not hearing it and Tony had learned to suffer in silence or else that suffering would never end. Now he had to try to protect these boys from that same fate.

"Get off him!"

Crane's shout penetrated Tony's thoughts and he released his hold, stumbling backwards and looking toward Ray. Tony had expected his brother to be on top of them, but he still watched from across the room, an approving and sinister smile plastered across his face. It made Tony sick that his brother had obviously enjoyed what he'd just witnessed.

"Daniel, it's okay, I'm done, I'm done." Crane's voice cracked with desperation and he grabbed Daniel's face in both hands, forcing the kid to look at him, but the boy continued to fight. Tony resisted the urge to help, knowing his presence would cause more harm. And truth was he didn't want Crane mad at him.

"Daniel, stop it, now!"

The serious tone startled Tony, even scared him a little in its harshness, but it seemed to work. Daniel settled, his body relaxing against the bed and his dark eyes finally coming into focus.

"Crane?"

Crane grinned though Tony could tell its brightness was forced. He could hear as much strain as relief in Crane's reply. "Yeah, buddy, in the flesh."

"Stay with me, okay?"

The smile faded and Crane's lip quivered as he leaned close and softly brushed the bangs out of his little brother's eyes. "Try and get rid of me."

Tony could see the tears welling in Daniel's eyes before they drifted shut and from the hitch in Crane's voice he suspected his were full too. Tony moved back a few steps, not wanting to interfere. The tenderness between them broke Tony's heart and set that longing in motion again. He blinked hard as his own tears burned his cheeks.

Then he looked up at Ray. Anger flooded his veins as his brother rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. The mood ruined. Just like everything else Ray touched. Tony wiped at the moisture clouding his eyes, turning away in a futile attempt to hide his brief show of emotion.

Crane straightened, his hand still entwined in his brother's damp as he looked up at Tony. Crane chewed his bottom lip nervously, then stole a quick glance toward Ray. Tony looked too, relieved Ray seemed content keeping watch by the front window.

"This." Crane nodded toward Daniel, his compassionate eyes now flashing contempt as he spoke to Tony. "This is not your doing. Whatever else you blame yourself for, you did not cause this. He did."

Tony knew that wasn't entirely true. He had known Ray might hurt Daniel, and he had allowed Ray the opportunity. He hadn't wanted it to happen, but that didn't make him any less culpable.

"When Ray gets caught, and he will get caught, you're going to be sent away with him." Crane continued, his voice grave, and Tony's head swam with confusion. "Branded a kidnapper, maybe even a murderer."

"He's not, he's not gonna kill anybody." Tony said, his soft voice cracking with lack of conviction.

"Why wouldn't he, Tony? Huh? You think a man capable of torturing a helpless kid is too moral to kill?"

Crane's eyes narrowed and his words were hushed, but they slammed into Tony like a freight train. Tony fought the images forming in his mind, memories of what Ray had already done. Ray had killed before. But that person deserved it. It was self-defense. Or more accurately it was in Tony's defense. He wanted desperately to believe Ray wouldn't kill either of these boys unless he was threatened. Unless they forced him.

"Don't let him drag you down with him." Crane pleaded now, his eyes rimmed red with anger and sorrow. Tony felt for him. He really did, but the boy had no idea what going against Ray would mean. For either of them.

"Listen, I've got to get Daniel out of here, get him to a doctor, but I need you to do something for me." Crane whispered.

Movement in the corner of his eye made Tony jump, his heart thumping painfully in his chest and he had to force himself not to run. Ray was approaching behind Crane, his mouth in a tight line and Tony recognized the brewing anger bubbling beneath his composed blue eyes.

If Ray had heard any part of their conversation they were all dead.

"This is all very touching and everything, but I can't help thinkin' you two might be plotting something." Ray's voice sliced through every nerve in Tony's body and he shivered, unsure of what to say.

"Why would anyone want to conspire against such a fine citizen as yourself?"

_No, no, no._

Tony cringed at Crane's smart-ass comment and the familiar scowl on Ray's face. His big brother did not tolerate disrespect and Tony feared Crane's prediction of murder was a real possibility. Besides, Ray was already a powder keg one spark away from exploding; and Crane had just lit a blowtorch.

* * *

Edgy and nauseous. You'd think he'd be used to that sensation by now.

Brian was sure part of his anxiety had to be due to Adam's increasingly jittery mood, but truth was he'd felt it almost as soon as they'd left the barn this morning. He had chalked it up to concern for Daniel. Poor kid had had such a hard night that Brian was seriously questioning the doc's decision to let him out of the hospital. He knew Daniel despised everything about that place, but at least they could give him something to control his pain. The pills they'd sent home did little more than make him sleep and take the edge off.

Evan and Ford were pushing the cattle as hard as they dared. Some of the calves weren't very old and definitely couldn't keep up with the pace Adam would have liked to set. They were coming up on the ridge though, and home was only a quick gallop from there.

One of the older calves decided he'd had enough and broke from the pack, scrambling toward the trees.

Just great.

"Stupid heifer." Brian mumbled under his breath as he followed after the wayward bovine, the rough terrain and mist hampering his speed. The calf disappeared into the brush and it was all he could do to not turn around and leave it to the mercies of the wild.

A flash of bright yellow caught Brian's eye and he turned his mount and moved closer. A raincoat. Maybe one of the boys had forgotten to bring it in, except they hadn't worked on this ridge in weeks. He dropped off his horse and extracted the entangled garment from the bushes. As the coat broke free it revealed an array of supplies carefully packed beneath the makeshift tarp. Frying pan, canned goods, plates, water, and more raincoats wrapped around wool blankets. _Wait. Our blankets_. Actually, all of this stuff should have been safely tucked away in the McFaddens' kitchen or barn, not stock-piled in the woods.

"Adam!" Brian yelled as the sheriff's words echoed in his ears. Oh, hell, the mess in the kitchen after Daniel got hurt. Brian could feel the fear and the anger building. These convicts had been in their house, mulling around the property where his family ate and slept and felt safe.

Brian scanned the area, knowing they might have taken off when they heard them coming, but holding onto a little glimmer of hope that they'd be somewhere close. Somewhere Brian could find them.

Adam dismounted next to him, his brother's gaze taking in the scene with controlled rage. "What do you make of this?" Adam asked, and Brian could tell by the tone of his voice he already knew.

"I think we've been unintentionally aiding and abetting a couple of criminals."

Brian made his way toward the ridge that overlooked their farm. More of their supplies littered the ground, sleeping bags, more food and the remnants of a recent cooking fire. Chills overtook him as he looked down, the familiar white house peeking through the rainy mist. A perfect vantage point to stalk the whole family's movements. Brian couldn't breathe. Damn bastards were gonna regret ever being born when he caught up to them.

"Adam!" Evan's alarmed shout shattered Brian's thoughts and he felt his heart high-jump into his throat. "Look!"

A stream of blue lights connected to three sheriff's cruisers sped up the dirt road toward their house, stopping to form a semi-circle right outside the fence. Brian stared at his big brother. The terror in Adam's eyes mirroring his own. Something terrible had happened or was about to and Daniel and Crane were sitting ducks in the middle of it.

"Oh, my God." Adam backed away and Brian could see the color drain from his face even in the gloomy light.

The younger boys were already in full gallop toward the action, but Brian couldn't will his body to move. The fear of what horrid reality they faced kept him rooted. Adam grasped his shoulder, the solid touch breaking through Brian's shock. Adam moved toward his horse and mounted on wobbly legs. Brian followed, his mind in a numbing fog as he climbed slowly into the saddle. Things had just gone from bad to worse.

Much, much worse.

* * *

Crane heard the words flow out of his mouth the same time Ray did. The frustration and revulsion building inside him had found an outlet and both he and Ray were surprised at the venom that spewed to the surface. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

The lingering throb in Crane's temples picked up tempo as he stood, bracing himself for Ray's inevitable retaliation. Ray hesitated and dropped his head, his body signaling defeat and throwing Crane off enough to letting down his guard a second too long. The respite was temporary. In one swift motion the rifle still clutched in Ray's hands cut through the air and Crane barely had time to deflect it before it made a permanent indentation in his skull. Instead the wooden stock connected hard against his shoulder almost knocking him to the floor.

Pain stretched the length of Crane's arm and exploded from his fingers. Dizziness and nausea washed over him and he struggled to regain his balance.

Crane held up one hand in a signal of defeat as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain radiating down his left arm. "I'm sorry. Sorry!"

"You're gonna be sorry." Ray spat between clenched teeth. "I've been too damn nice and that ends now, Slim."

The threat should have scared Crane. Should have sent him into full on groveling mode, but instead it provided a glint of hope. Ray was so caught up in playing tyrant that he'd gotten careless. The rifle swung loosely in his hand and Crane decided he might not get another opportunity.

Crane stole a quick glance at Tony, the wildcard in this game of roulette. He only needed the man to stay out of the way. Even with a bad arm, Crane didn't want or need any help beating the life out of Ray.

Ray drew back the rifle to strike again and Crane lunged, aiming low and throwing his weight into the man's midsection. The gun clattered across the hardwood as both men hit the floor and Crane slammed his fist into Ray's mouth, flinging a satisfying spray of blood into the air.

Ray's rage was palpable as he struggled to get his feet under him. He managed to free one arm and threw a wild punch that grazed Crane's temple. Fear fueled Crane's attack even more than his pent up wrath. This was a battle that he had to win. There was no other choice. The stakes were just too damn high.

Crane drove his knee into Ray's stomach, forcing the breath from the man's lungs as he shoved his arm against Ray's throat. Crane could hear a steady roar in his ears and wasn't sure if it was real or the pressure inside his head about to pop. It didn't matter. He had the advantage and he damn well planned to use it.

Crane pushed his forearm deeper into Ray's windpipe, trying to cut off the man's air until he'd pass out. Or died. Crane didn't really care which. Not a jury in the world would convict him for protecting himself and his little brother from the likes of this bastard.

A guttural growl echoed in his ear and Ray wrapped a strong hand around Crane's newly injured arm and yanked. Hard. Agony burst unmercifully throughout his upper body and Crane could imagine his shoulder being completely separated from his body. His head swam and black spots danced in front of his face, but Crane held on.

Yet Ray wasn't giving up either. Apparently realizing he'd found the chink in Crane's armor he struck again. This time Ray latched on tighter, twisting the injured limb violently until Crane heard a sickening pop and his arm went numb. The dizziness resurged and Crane became aware of falling as Ray slid from underneath him. Furniture scraped the bare floor as Crane's flailing legs hit the edge of the couch and he fought to stay conscious.

"Crane!"

Crane felt as much as heard his brother's desperate plea and it pulled him back into their hellish reality. As much as he longed to make sure Daniel was all right, he couldn't divert his attention from Ray. The man was already climbing to his feet and Crane blinked hard to clear his vision as the panic surfaced again.

In a last ditch move, Crane spun his body toward Ray, catching the man's unsteady legs with a sweeping foot. Ray hit the ground again, his head bouncing off the unforgiving hardwood. The room revolved like a carnival ride, but Crane was back on Ray in one swift motion, his fist connecting with the man's left eye.

"Crane!" Daniel cried out again, but this time Crane could tell it wasn't a call for help. It was a warning.

The plan had been to keep hitting Ray until he blacked out. But Crane never got that chance. A sturdy grip on his wrist stopped him mid-swing and he was yanked to his feet.

Tony.

Still in his hold, Crane stumbled as he tried to fight back and break loose again, but his free arm refused to move.

Sorrow, betrayal and desperation swirled in Crane's eyes as he faced his new assailant. Tony shook his head sadly and looked away. It was over. Crane had gambled with the younger man's loyalties and it had cost him dearly. He swallowed back the grief as the enormity of the situation settled on his shoulders. He had failed. Failed himself, his brothers and he had failed Daniel. Again.

* * *

Daniel watched in horror as Tony destroyed whatever leverage his brother had found against Ray. He needed to help Crane, needed to prove he wasn't useless. But when Daniel attempted to sit up, to move his legs over the edge of the bed, the familiar agony erupted again. Sweat stung his eyes and he shook like a newborn calf, his body refusing to move, hell, he could barely get his head off the pillow. Apparently he _was _worthless.

A string of curses spewed from Ray's mouth as his face grew red and his hands closed in tight fists reminding Daniel of some character from a Saturday morning cartoon. The sight would have been hysterical under any other circumstances, but Daniel knew Ray was about to explode. And the source of that rage would be focused directly on Crane.

"I told you not to fuck with me, boy."

Ray's voice was surprisingly calm as he stepped toward Crane, but the fury dancing in his eyes told a different story. Ray rammed the rifle at Crane's arm, the one Daniel was sure Ray had already hurt, but Crane stepped back just enough that the stock caught him high in his belly. Daniel shut his eyes, his mind screaming at Crane to run, to make it to the front door and keep going.

But he knew his big brother wasn't going anywhere. And now Crane was going to get the crap beaten out of him, or worse, all because his little brother couldn't get his ass off this bed.

Daniel shivered despite the heat that seemed to consume him. He tried once again to get up, but his body seemed fused to the bed. Tears of frustration blurred his vision and he blinked them away. Throughout Daniel's whole life only one thing was ever certain; that his brothers would always be there for him and he would be there for them. But this time, when his big brother really needed him, there was nothing he could do.

Daniel inhaled sharply and forced his mind to think. There was one weapon left that he hadn't lost control of.

"You stupid, butt-ugly, gutless son-of-a-bitch coward!" The tirade left him weak and out of breath, but it worked. Ray turned his devil eyes toward Daniel and he knew the bastard would make him pay, but if he saved Crane it would be worth it.

He could hear Crane shouting at Ray as a large hand wrapped around his throat and dragged him off the bed. Daniel struggled to breathe. That familiar agony shot up his leg just before it collapsed beneath him and he was vaguely aware of being suspended by Ray's thick arm. Nausea clawed at his throat and the strange buzzing inside his head grew louder.

More shouting and the ringing in his ears increased and his vision faded as the pain spread. He fought to stay conscious, although it was a pretty stupid idea if he thought about it. It would be so nice to pass out and die unaware, but his brain refused to let go. Some stupid rationale that Crane still needed him; like he wasn't anything more than a hindrance anyway. His body decided on its own to shut down, to save itself and Daniel felt his world shrink into a roaring tunnel before he was sucked into that beckoning darkness.

* * *

Crane scrambled to his feet, stretching to reach Ray before he could get to Daniel. His hand grasped empty air, yelling desperately at Ray in the unlikely hope he would turn around. The adrenaline that had propelled Crane to take on his captor now settled like an anchor around his battered body. He watched in horror as Ray jerked Daniel off the bed in one swift and violent motion, cradling the boy's neck in the crook of his arm like a shield. Daniel let out a ragged cry as his wounded leg collapsed and Ray angrily tightened his hold.

"I warned you." Ray hissed through clenched teeth. "I could kill him with my bare hands."

Crane cradled his useless arm, the numbness in his shoulder already morphing into nauseating agony, but that couldn't compare to the pain in his heart. There was not a doubt in his mind that Ray meant what he said and that terrified him.

"Ray, listen to me." Crane kept his voice composed, belying the panic bubbling underneath the surface. "Daniel's too sick to be a threat. Just let him go. You can do whatever you want to me."

"He's right, Ray, just let the kid go." Tony added, tentatively stepping forward.

Crane should have been relieved at Tony's appeal, but the man had screwed up the one and probably only chance Crane had to stop Ray and now he was pretending to be on their side? Instead of gratitude for defending Daniel, all Crane could think of is how he wanted to knock Tony's teeth out.

Daniel whimpered as Ray tightened the grip on his neck, the boy's body convulsing as he struggled to breathe. Every instinct screamed at Crane to rush this bastard and yank his brother out of his grasp, but logic told him that wouldn't do Daniel any good. That right now big brother was in no position to protect anyone. So he kept his distance, for Daniel's sake, hoping his words would be enough.

"Ray, don't do this. You …" Crane caught a glimpse of a shadow passing by the window and stopped mid-sentence, terrified of who might walk through that door. His heart pounded out an unsteady rhythm and the constant throbbing in his head increased to a deafening roar. _Just don't let it be Hannah or one of the guys. Please, not my family._

Ray narrowed his eyes, picking up on Crane's distress. "What did you see, boy?"

Ray made his way to the window, dragging a now unconscious Daniel along with him. Crane winced in sympathy as Daniel's head sagged awkwardly and hate filled Crane to overflowing.

"Nothing." Crane swallowed, trying to sound convincing while hanging onto the idea that the distraction right outside might be enough to buy him another shot at Ray. Except Daniel was directly in the line of fire this time. He couldn't risk it. And if Crane were honest with himself he would have to admit his crumbling body didn't have much of anything left anyway. His strength was gone, pooling to the floor along with his hope.

Ray peeked through the curtain and his face turned ashen. "What the fuck?" Ray seethed, his eyes full of accusation as he turned toward Crane.

Still the knock at the door made them both jump.

"Crane, this is Deputy Sykes, everything all right in there?"

_to be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES: **Short chapter, but I figured short was better than none. May, you know I couldn't/wouldn't do this without you. You make it so much better with your input. And thanks for staying up a few late nights to help with this one.

Any mistakes are my own oversight at this point.

Thanks for all the wonderful comments about the last chapter, and special thanks to **emjac **- your comment made my day! Lol

**WARNINGS: **Same ole: language, violence, yada yada.

* * *

_"Day after day I'm more confused_  
_Then I look for the light through the pourin' rain"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

The flashing lights assaulted Adam's senses, making him light-headed and adding to the surreal nightmare unfolding before him. His first instinct had been to rush inside, do whatever it took to get Crane and Daniel out of danger. Thank God Charlie Lewis had been there to stop him. That kind of reckless stupidity could have gotten his brothers killed.

Adam paced the small perimeter behind the squad cars, his nerves hovering near the surface of his skin as he watched Deputy Sykes waiting on the front porch. Ed could already be talking to Crane, might even be negotiating with the fugitives for all Adam knew. And that uncertainty was killing him.

Fear and frustration clawed at him and Adam slammed his palm on the hood of the nearest car, the pain barely registering over the agony slicing through his heart. Damn it, he needed to _do _something. He couldn't just stand here when his brothers needed him, depended on him.

Adam sought out Sheriff Lewis, pushing past a young deputy who patted him on the back and told him to not to worry. What the hell did he know? Worry had become a constant companion these last few days and knowing your brothers were in mortal danger kinda ramped it up several notches. And not being able to do anything about it was making him crazy.

"Sheriff." Adam cringed at the accusatory tone that sprung from his lips. Charlie Lewis was a friend and Adam knew the man would move mountains to get his brothers out safely if he could. But the stress and the hopelessness of the situation stripped Adam of his normal civilities. "Tell me you have a plan for getting them out of there."

Sheriff Lewis removed his Stetson and shook off the rain beading along its brim before setting it back. "Adam, you know as well as I do we're not equipped to deal with something like this. The feds are sending a team and a hostage negotiator, so we're just gonna have to sit tight 'til they get here."

"Charlie…" Adam started before his friend cut him off.

"Adam, like I told you before, Ed is doing his best to make sure the boys are all right, trying to get a feel for what's going on in there. He might even be able to talk the Barkers into surrendering, but unless that happens, my hands are tied."

"So you're telling me that those men can do whatever the hell they want to Crane and Daniel and you're not gonna do a goddamn thing about it?" Desperation dripped from Adam's words but he didn't care. He needed these men to help his brothers. They were lawmen for Christ's sake. They'd sworn an oath to protect and serve, not sit on their asses and wait.

"I know how you feel, Adam." Lewis said, the sympathy in his eyes refueling Adam's anger.

"I doubt it." Adam spat back. "What if that were _your _brothers in there, Charlie. _Your _family? Would you be sitting tight then?"

Adam knew he wasn't being fair, but the flood of emotions ricocheting in his brain wasn't listening to reason. He felt dizzy and confused. And utterly helpless.

Even Daniel getting gored didn't compare to the powerlessness Adam felt right now. At least then he had been able to do something, he'd had a plan to follow, had been there to reassure Daniel he was going to be all right. But this. Hell, the thought of his brothers trapped inside alone with two unpredictable criminals terrified him. Daniel was already hurt and while Adam knew Crane would take care of him, he worried for Crane too. Adam had no doubt that if it came down to it Crane would sacrifice everything for Daniel.

This was all too much. He was supposed to be their protector, decider…dad. But right now he barely had the ability to keep himself together much less anyone else. He turned to Brian, hoping his brother would offer some perspective, some semblance of hope.

Except Brian looked as lost as Adam felt.

His eyes were glued to the deputy on the porch too. Brian's arms shaking as he braced them on the trunk of one of the squad cars. His face was pale but his true sentiments were hidden beneath a calm façade, his clenched jaw the only hint of strain. Adam knew Brian as well as he knew himself. And he knew that beneath his brother's composure, Brian was one thread away from coming unraveled.

"Adam?" Ford's voice hitched behind him and Adam remembered the younger boys were witnessing this disaster too.

He turned to face Ford and Evan, both boys' eyes wide and frightened and pleading for reassurance. With uncertainty swirling in his gut, Adam borrowed Brian's mask. If nothing else he could pretend he had everything under control. Adam reached out and pulled them both tight, fighting back his own tears and telling them everything would turn out all right.

Adam turned his head, squinting against the drizzling rain as he watched Ed descend the porch steps. Praying whatever news the deputy was bringing would prove Adam's words true.

* * *

Ray shoved Crane toward the door. "Tell him everything's fine." There was no verbal threat but Crane could tell by Ray's tone and the look in his eyes that Daniel's well-being was dependent on his response.

"Tell him." Ray seethed, yanking Daniel against his chest to drive home the point.

"Everything's fine, Deputy." Crane didn't have the strength to disguise the quiver in his voice or the underlying fear that leaked out between the words.

"I really need to come in and check things out if you don't mind, Crane. Doc Meade's pretty worried about you two."

Crane stared at the deadbolt…just a swift turn of the lock and Sykes could be inside. Crane stole a glance at Daniel, the sight of his little brother dangling hurt and unaware in Ray's grip extinguished all thoughts of heroics. Help stood only a few feet away but it might as well have been at the other end of the state. He couldn't take a chance that Ray would kill Daniel out of panic, or just evil-hearted spite.

Crane closed his eyes, his words flat and defeated. "No, Ed. That won't be necessary, we're good."

"Crane?"

The strain in the deputy's voice revealed that he already knew what was happening on this side of the closed door. A glimpse through the sheer curtains let Crane know the eerie reflection of lights dancing off the walls was coming from more than one squad car. He should have been relieved, but the horrifying thought that he and Daniel were probably in more danger now slammed into him like a sledgehammer. Crane prayed that Ed and whoever else was out there backing him up had a plan to get them out of this mess. The sooner the better.

The sound of scuffing boots on the porch steps signaled the deputy's departure, but Ray grew more incensed anyway. Crane's head pounded in time with his racing heart as he fought to stay calm. He longed for Ed to come back, just stand outside the door so maybe he wouldn't feel so damn alone. That by some miracle he could pull Daniel from Ray's grip and hand him over to the deputy.

Crane knew he was being irrational, and he forced himself to focus and do whatever he had to do to pacify Ray. Buy whatever time Ed needed to put a plan in place.

"Tony! Bring that damn gun over here!" Ray hissed, repositioning Daniel roughly in his grasp.

Tony stood half hidden in the entryway, his eyes wide and fearful and despite Crane's best efforts his own anger reignited. If Tony had just stayed out of the way, just stood back and let Crane take out Ray, this would all be over. Crane suspected Tony knew exactly what a revolting piece of shit Ray was, but apparently blood trumped reason. Ray was Tony's family, right or wrong, good or bad and he would defend Ray no matter what. Crane chastised himself for not seeing that sooner. For not waiting until the sheriff got here before jumping Ray. Hindsight was definitely twenty-twenty.

And it sucked.

Crane pushed aside those thoughts and turned his focus back to Ray. Despite the man's physical size and the almost super strength his rage provided, Crane could tell Ray was growing tired. The muscles in his arms were already twitching and a thin sheen of sweat coated his bruised face. Ray wouldn't be able to drag around an extra 150 pounds much longer and Crane knew what would happen to Daniel when Ray inevitably let go. Crane just had to make sure he was there to catch his little brother when he fell.

"Ray and Tony Barker, this is Sheriff Lewis." The cruiser's intercom rattled the living room windows as well as the three occupants inside the house. "We can work this out, nobody has to get hurt."

Crane held his breath as Ray's features morphed into those of a cornered animal and he snatched the rifle from Tony's outstretched hands. A mixture of indignation and panic filled Ray's eyes and he tightened his grip on Daniel's neck. "I should just kill the both of you right now." Ray growled, his voice low and deadly as he pushed the barrel of the gun into the kid's cheek.

Daniel groaned and struggled weakly and Crane's blood turned to ice. Not a good time for him to wake up. Ray gritted his teeth, his face a mask of rage as he purposely squeezed tighter against Daniel's windpipe. Crane tried to think, reminded himself he had to stay calm, but hearing his little brother's labored gasps proved too much.

Crane lunged forward, forcing his hand between Ray's arm and Daniel's throat. A guttural, feral noise erupted from Ray as he yanked Daniel from Crane's reach, slamming the kid against the stair rail. A faint cry passed Daniel's lips before he folded motionless across Ray's arm.

Crane froze. Horrified that his desperate attempt to rescue Daniel had only ended up hurting him more. Afraid of making another wrong move, Crane tentatively stepped forward on shaky legs, trying to portray a strength he no longer possessed.

"Ray." Crane's voice came out in a raspy whisper, his eyes watering. "It's not too late, there's a way out of this."

"Really?" Ray snarled, his eyes full of rage. "Looks like this story has only one ending, Slim. And unless you got any bright ideas, you and your brother here won't be around for the last chapter."

Crane had a few ideas, but none that Ray would find agreeable. Ray could surrender, make a run for it or preferably just drop dead on the living room floor. But Crane didn't have time for wishful thinking. He had to get Daniel away from that monster. Now.

Thoughts swirled like leaves caught in a whirlwind, a blur of indiscriminate ideas bombarding his senses until one blew to the forefront.

"I can get you a plane!"

Crane barely realized what he'd said until it was floating in the air between them. Ray narrowed his eyes, wary, but intrigued. His grip on Daniel loosened as he leaned forward. "A plane?"

"Yeah, I have a friend with a plane. And she'll take you anywhere you want to go."

And she's a Fed, but that was a small detail Ray didn't need to be privy to.

"She?" Ray laughed. "Well, ain't that something, Tony. We might have some company to Mexico after all. Bet she's pretty too."

Crane recoiled at the idea of either of these animals near P.J., but he knew he needed to play into Ray's fantasy. For Daniel's sake. "Yeah, she is."

"Okay, you go out there and tell them I want that plane; your girlfriend's plane." Ray said, his face breaking into a wicked smile as he whispered softly. "But tell them if they try anything I'll blow your baby brother's head clean off."

Ray's threat echoed inside Crane's skull, the pressure increasing to a deafening roar. He felt himself moving, his body on automatic pilot as he unlocked the door and stepped outside.

"I'm coming out!"

The sound of his own footsteps on the wood planks echoed like gun shots in his ears, each step sending a jolt of pain through his battered body. Crane sucked in a deep breath, the familiar scents of wildflowers and livestock mingled with the damp mountain air helped to clear his muddled mind. Cold rain stung his face as he leaned against the railing to steady himself, bile burning the back of his throat as he caught sight of his brothers. Even in the distance Crane could see how frantic and devastated his family looked and the last thing he wanted to do to them was relay Ray's message of what would happen to Daniel if things went wrong.

"We're all right!" He yelled, mainly to his siblings. It was a total lie, but he had to at least give them some semblance of hope. "Adam?" Crane almost broke down as he focused his gaze on his elder brother, the expanding lump in his throat nearly choking him as he swallowed it back. "Adam, tell P.J. we need her plane."

He wasn't sure how he managed to yell the words without his voice cracking.

Crane had no idea if Adam could actually find P.J. or if she could help anyway. His promise to Ray had been diversionary, a fabrication to buy him and Daniel more time. He trusted Adam would see through the ruse and hoped they could use the imaginary plane to lure Ray and Tony out of the house. And away from Daniel. Crane didn't have the energy to outwit Ray anymore, he'd have to leave that to Charlie and Ed. And to his big brother. The one person who had Crane's unwavering faith.

A sudden movement to his right revealed another deputy crouching at the base of the front steps, the man's hand motioning frantically from beneath his dark rain slicker. Crane stared down at him, puzzled as he recognized Will, his friend since high school, hunched down low, out of Ray's sight.

It took only a few seconds to realize Will was trying to coax him down the stairs. Trying to get Crane to seize this opportunity to escape.

Anger and repulsion washed over him and he backed away, suddenly afraid that his friend might rush the stairs and drag him off the porch. Crane knew Will was only doing his job. After all, one hostage was better than two if things escalated. But, unlike the last time they'd met in an official capacity, when the only thing at stake was Crane's freedom, Crane wasn't going to quietly acquiesce. Will should have known his efforts would be wasted. That Crane would never abandon Daniel. Couldn't fathom the notion of saving himself and leaving his little brother to face their captors' wrath.

No, that was sure as hell wasn't going to happen.

Crane shook his head, his eyes boring into Will.

"He'll kill us if anybody tries to come in." Crane said, his gaze still aimed at his friend. He needed to convey the seriousness of Ray's threat, let all of them know the desperate situation he and Daniel were in. Will nodded, his dark eyes full of compassion and understanding.

Crane eased back toward the door, keeping a wary gaze on his friend still hovering around the steps. Crane didn't look back at his family, afraid of losing his tenuous grip on what little composure he had left. They were worried enough without Crane falling apart right in front of them.

Ray slammed the door shut as Crane stepped inside.

"Lock it." Ray commanded and Crane obeyed. Turning the bolt slowly and shutting out all hope of rescue.

"Good boy. You just saved your brother's sorry life."

Ray smirked and shoved Daniel toward Crane. Panic propelled Crane forward, catching Daniel as the boy's weight and Crane's momentum sent them both crashing into the staircase. Crane's back hit the wall, a wave of renewed agony engulfing his body as he sat hard on the second step, his good arm still wrapped protectively around his brother.

Crane clenched his jaw tight, willing himself to stay conscious as the pain threatened to pull him under. Deep calming breaths steadied him and he turned his attention to the kid slumped against his shoulder. Daniel remained semi-conscious, his breaths coming in ragged, pain-filled gulps. His brother had been through so much, but as long as he was alive things would be all right. They had to be all right.

Crane gritted his teeth and forced his left elbow to bend, his fingers barely strong enough to push aside the hair clinging to Daniel's face. Dark circles shadowed his brother's eyes and fever burned Crane's hand as he cupped Daniel's cheek. Crane's own physical agony no longer mattered. His brother was incredibly sick and hurting and the person Daniel could usually count on to look out for him couldn't do anything more than hold him and wait.

"Come on, Danny." Crane felt his heart shatter as he struggled to wipe away the sweat beading under Daniel's eyes before pulling the boy tight against his chest. "Just hang on for me, please, kiddo. Please."

_to be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES: **Sorry it's been so long! I hope no one's given up on me. Thanks to May once again for making this so much better. I know I always say that, but it's always true. Do not know what I'd do without her! Thanks again for your insights and patience, I promise I won't make you read this chapter again!

Thanks emjac for your wonderful reviews, I can't thank you privately so I'll do it here. Special mention to cag45 for your constant support even when you're not feeling so hot. Hope you get better soon and able to get back to your story, I need to know what's gonna happen!

* * *

"_Don't you recall what you felt  
When you weren't alone  
Someone who stood by your side  
A face you had known  
Where do you run when it's too much to bear  
Who do you turn to in need  
When nobody's there"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Adam voiced a final reassurance to his worried brothers, his feet already moving toward the huddled crowd of uniforms awaiting Ed's arrival. Sykes held the hood of his jacket closed, his features hidden in the shadows. Adam recognized the defeated shake of the deputy's head as he reported to Charlie and his heart sunk. The hope Adam had been clinging to now lodged in his throat and threatened to suffocate him.

"Let me talk to 'em."

Brian's voice came out surprisingly steady as he moved in beside Adam, but Adam could feel the coiled tension radiating off his brother.

"Brian, you know good and well I can't allow you to go anywhere near that house." Lewis said.

"It's my house! You can't stop me from walking up my own damn porch steps." Brian tried to push past the wall of deputies and Adam snagged his forearm.

"Brian, would you calm down and think?" Adam's tone came out harsh, but he had enough to worry about without his hot-headed sibling trying to take matters into his own hands. "I know you want to help, but this isn't the way."

Adam understood Brian's desperation more than anyone. Shared in it and Adam would be the first one to bust through the front door if he thought it would do a damn bit of good. But the depressing truth was that not one of the men gathered on his front lawn knew the first thing about hostage negotiating. Including him.

"Damn it, Adam, we can't stand out here with our thumbs up our asses while our brothers are in there with those bastards!"

And Brian's unraveling began. And Adam had no idea how to stop that either.

"Sheriff!"

Everyone followed the deputy's pointing finger and Adam felt the air rush from his lungs. It was Crane. Standing on the porch.

The kid looked worse than Adam had ever seen; his face bruised and pale beneath the familiar beard Crane had worn since returning from Davis. Crane had never admitted it, but Adam suspected it had been his little brother's ploy to look older; hide the baby-face Adam still remembered well. Right now it hid nothing.

Adam's worry renewed as he watched Crane sway and then grab the railing with one hand, his other arm pulled tight against his stomach. Adam wasn't close enough to see his brother's eyes, but the kid's body language told him Crane was scared and hurting. And hurting not just from the obvious physical abuse he'd suffered. Adam's body shook with rage and the pent up helplessness that threatened to drag him under. What damage had those men inflicted on his good-hearted brother? And what about Daniel? The poor kid could barely move on his own, couldn't even fight back or defend himself.

"We're all right!"

The words that echoed in Adam's ears belied the desperation written on his brother's face. Crane was anything but all right.

"Adam?"

Adam's heart shattered at the trust in his brother's voice. He knew Crane was handing over every vestige of hope he had left. Handing it to Adam.

"…tell P.J. we need her plane."

What? Crane's mention of Adam's former flame and current federal agent added to the confusion bouncing in his skull. Was Crane serious? Didn't he remember she'd been promoted? Last Adam heard she was somewhere in Virginia or South Carolina, hell, he wasn't even sure. Adam's mind raced, realizing his little brother was grasping at straws. He had no doubt that Crane was doing a damn fine job of keeping the kidnappers guessing, appeasing them just enough to gain a little ground.

But making a promise as grandiose as obtaining an airplane petrified Adam. If the kidnappers had demanded one it probably meant they were desperate for options. If Crane came up with the idea, then that meant he was the desperate one. Meant it was Crane's last ditch effort to mollify them, if only long enough give the officers outside time to find a way to get him and Daniel out.

Adam kept his eyes trained on Crane, tried to keep his expression calm, keep the terrifying secret that these people Crane was putting all his faith in had no plan, no impending rescue. No, not one of them had a clue. Including his big brother.

An abrupt change in his brother's demeanor alarmed Adam and he watched as Crane backed away in a near panic, his composed veneer beginning to crack. Adam followed Crane's stare, immediately recognizing the young deputy squatting by the steps, his arm motioning frantically. Will was trying to get Crane out of there. Trying to get him to run while he had the chance. Adam knew Crane would never abandon Daniel. Never. That thought filled Adam with pride, but sent a shiver of fear down his spine too. No, Crane wouldn't leave Daniel in there alone, but an idea flashed through Adam's mind. Maybe he could trade places, at least get one brother out of that hell.

Adam hadn't realized his thoughts were propelling him forward. Not until a strong grip on his forearm stopped him mid-stride and yanked him back behind the squad car. Brian's lips were moving, but the sound was lost in the deafening buzz between Adam's ears. Confusion and anger danced in unison and he jerked out of Brian's hold.

"Adam! Are you crazy?"

Brian's words finally broke through the haze.

_No. No Brian, I'm not crazy, I'm desperate and lost and terrified._

He turned back toward the house, blinking away the moisture coating his eyes and seeking out Crane. Adam strained to see through the rain and fog, but the porch was empty.

_No, no, no._

He wasn't ready, he needed to see Crane, needed to get one more glimpse to make sure his little brother was all right. He couldn't stand the thought of Crane trapped inside with those men, trying to take care of Daniel. Trying to stay alive.

A wave of nausea washed over him, a morose sense of despair invaded his bones and Adam found himself clutching the fender of Charlie's cruiser doubled over and dry heaving. But there was nothing to spill. His stomach as empty as his heart.

* * *

The hum of the Jeep's tires and steady thump of the wipers did little to settle Hannah's nerves as she sped through the wet back roads. Marie had returned sooner than expected and Hannah had been halfway to the door when the doctor had stepped into the café. The haunting sense of dread she had battled since morning grew as he'd pulled her aside. Hannah wished then that she had followed her gut and returned home after dropping Guthrie off at school.

Dr. Meade had looked flushed, his eyes confused as he'd quietly relayed how Crane had turned him away without even letting him in the house. At first Hannah thought there had to have been a mistake, a miscommunication between the two. But the doctor had assured her there had been no mix-up, Crane had seemed nervous, scared even and definitely hiding something. In fact his behavior had disturbed Dr. Meade enough that he'd contacted the sheriff as soon as he got back into town.

Maybe the doctor was over-reacting, but the churning in Hannah's gut told her something was going on and as confused and anxious as she felt right now she would have called Charlie too.

She glanced at the doctor in the seat beside her, his face pale and his knuckles white as he gripped the dash. Apparently the man wasn't used to such a rough ride or perhaps she was driving too fast, but Hannah wasn't about to slow down. She needed to get to her family, needed to be there now.

"Maybe Daniel's asleep and he didn't want to wake him?" Dr. Meade yelled over the sound of flapping vinyl from the Jeep's cover. "You said he was having trouble sleeping."

"That doesn't make sense." Hannah shouted back. "That's not like Crane. At all."

Despite the desire to believe him, there was a sixth sense telling her she wasn't imagining things. That motherly instinct she had always assumed would be reserved for her own children was screaming in her ear. It was also telling her the doctor was trying to placate the distraught little lady.

Then again maybe she was the one over-reacting. After all Crane was perfectly capable of handling anything that might come up. The McFadden men had all survived a full decade without her; they could certainly take care of themselves. But that was then. They were her boys now. Adam's brothers were her brothers and with the youngest four, well, sometimes she felt more 'mother' than 'sister'.

Still Hannah's mind raced, grasping onto any scenario that might explain her brother-in-law's strange behavior. Everything from Crane losing his memory to an alien invasion popped into her thoughts. Any of those crazy ideas would have made more sense. Crane would never turn away help when Daniel's welfare was at stake.

Never.

Hannah slowed just enough to make the turn leading home with all four wheels on solid ground. She pressed the accelerator again, the tires skidding on rain splattered gravel.

"I'm sure they're fine." Dr. Meade said, his voice notably higher than normal.

Hannah figured self-preservation might have more to do with his words than honestly believing them himself. She also sensed he knew more than he was revealing.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Hannah couldn't control the accusatory tone and glanced sideways to see the doctor's reaction.

His silence spoke volumes.

"What is it?"

Dr. Meade sighed heavily. "Charlie thinks it could have something to do with the escapees."

"What escapees? What are you talking about?" Hannah was trying to wrap her brain around the idea of strangers, criminals hiding out around their property. Possibly inside with Daniel and Crane. Her stomach flipped and a rush of nausea threatened to smother her.

"The prisoners from Folsom, Charlie said they'd found their abandoned car around here about a week ago. Adam didn't tell you?"

No, Adam hadn't told her. But why? To prevent her from worrying? Knowing Adam that was certainly possible. More than likely though, with everything going on and Daniel foremost on his mind, he'd just forgotten. Not that it mattered now. If those men were running from the law then her boys were in trouble. Life and death trouble.

If that was even what was going on. The situation was far-fetched, surely there was some other explanation besides Crane being a hostage. The whole idea sounded almost as ridiculous as aliens.

Until Hannah saw the police sedan parked crossways in the road, blue lights on top flashing in time with her hammering heart. A serious-faced deputy motioned for her to stop, all business as he strode up to the Jeep.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, no one's allowed up there."

"But, I live here," were the only words Hannah could manage before her voice cracked. This couldn't be real. She could not be sitting here listening to a deputy tell her she couldn't go home. Because that meant her fears were valid. They were real.

The officer's professional demeanor wavered and his voice softened. "I'm sorry, it's just too dangerous."

"Carl." Dr. Meade sounded almost desperate as he addressed the deputy.

"Doc." The young man nodded his recognition.

"One of the boys in there is already hurt. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't object to a doctor being close by just in case." The doctor sounded as desperate as Hannah felt.

"I don't know…" The deputy's voice trailed off and he looked at Hannah . "I'll radio Sheriff Lewis, just wait here, okay?"

Hannah nodded, her hands shook as she clenched the steering wheel, the concern in the deputy's eyes confirming the seriousness of the situation. The need to get home overwhelmed her. She couldn't risk him saying no.

As soon as the officer turned his back she threw the vehicle in drive and gunned the engine. She hoped Dr. Meade was holding on as the Jeep hit the ditch, tires throwing mud and gravel behind her as she swerved back onto the road. The road leading home.

She pulled the Jeep to an abrupt stop behind a wall of matching sedans and flashing lights. The growing lump in her throat threatening to choke her as she tried to make sense of the chaotic scene. She spotted Ford and Evan, their yellow slickers like beacons among the sea of gray and black and her heart broke at how lost and terrified they both looked. She moved toward them, but her loyalties were torn when she saw Adam.

His hunched shoulders trembling as he rested the top of his head against Brian's chest, his younger brother's hand cupping his neck as Brian continued a steady litany of words that Hannah couldn't make out. The sight would have been touching had the situation not been so dire, but he image of her normally strong and capable husband being the one in need of support only added to her panic. The desperation she sensed from Adam and Brian confirmed what her mind had tried to deny. That Crane and Daniel were in serious danger.

"Oh, honey." Hannah choked back tears as she slid next to him, putting a comforting arm around his waist and releasing Brian with a soft touch on the arm. Brian looked at her and nodded, relief evident in his red-rimmed eyes.

"They're gonna be all right." Brian whispered to Adam, ruffling his brother's hair. Adam nodded, patting Brian's side before grabbing Hannah in a fierce hug. She returned the embrace, holding onto him like a buoy in a rough sea as Brian's words hung in her ears.

She willed herself to believe them, to hold onto that hope that this family, her family, wouldn't suffer another tragedy

* * *

Crane couldn't remember a time when he'd felt this exhausted, this beaten down. Not even that grueling trek through the mountains in knee-deep snow to find Hannah had left him this drained. Crane leaned back against the stair rail, longing to close his eyes, but not daring to take the chance.

Between Daniel's fever and the kid being bounced around like a sack of feed, Crane hadn't expected him to be able to rest. Still, seeing Daniel curled up against his shoulder, barely lucid and completely miserable ripped Crane to shreds. He wrapped his arm around his brother, feeling Daniel shiver as he wiped away the sweat beading under the boy's eyes. Agony exploded through Crane's arm as if he'd touched a live wire.

The clock on the mantle chimed two o'clock. Five hours. It had been five damn hours since this nightmare began. Twenty minutes since he'd stood outside, his brothers' distraught faces revealing the same fear and hopelessness that resided deep in Crane's aching heart.

Crane wondered how much longer they'd all have to endure this misery.

"What the hell are they doin'?" Ray asked, aiming his question at no one in particular.

Crane tried to shut him out, but that wasn't an easy task with Ray wearing a path in the floor with his pacing. The echo of his boots on hardwood amplifying in Crane's aching head until he wanted to scream. Tony threw Crane a sympathetic look and Crane turned away. He didn't need the man's pity and he sure as hell didn't have any for Tony. Resentment and hate were about all the emotion he could muster.

Ray stopped in front of them, purposely leaning too close for Crane's comfort. "You'd better hope they're gettin' that damn plane."

Crane instinctively put his arm across Daniel, gritting his teeth against the pain the gesture caused. Ray's mouth quirked into a sinister smile as he eyed his captives. Crane fought to hide his increasing fear though not the disgust burning his throat. He knew his eyes were betraying his true feelings, the 'go to hell' stare he aimed at Ray was crystal clear.

Daniel groaned and Crane pulled him in tighter. "It's okay, Danny," tumbling effortlessly off his tongue without taking his gaze off Ray; the response to his ailing brother as natural as breathing.

Ray laughed, a patronizing 'awwww' oozing from his lips as he obviously relished in their suffering. Crane clenched his teeth until he thought his jaw would crack, his mind racing.

"You can stop this." Crane whispered. "You haven't killed anyone, it's not too late."

Ray grinned broadly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Oh, hell, I'm pretty sure that guard down at Folsom might disagree with you there, Slim."

"What? You didn't tell me…" Tony stepped forward, the shock and repulsion fueling his boldness unable to last the length of a sentence.

Crane's blood ran cold. He never doubted Ray was capable of murder, but to hear him confess to it, even revel in it, made their situation even more dire. Crane had to make sure his captor continued to see them as a viable asset. Leverage to win back the freedom Ray longed to hold onto.

Ray ignored Tony's indignation, still addressing Crane. "That old man bled like a stuck hog, covered up half of that lily-white hallway. Must have been a bitch and a half to clean up." He cocked his head, the satisfying expression on his face as chilling as his words.

"'Course I thought your boy here wouldn't've come back except in a pretty pine box, so who knows? Don't matter though, I've done enough, just ask your little brother." Ray continued, his tone almost giddy. "That bull didn't exactly open that gate on his own."

Ray's second confession took Crane's breath away, his chest tightening until he thought his insides would implode. The vision that had been with him since that day surfaced full-force again; Daniel, writhing in agony, the stench of blood and overwhelming panic. This monster's actions had almost cost Daniel his life. If they didn't get out of here soon, they still might.

Crane fought to stay composed, forced himself to block off the overwhelming grief and rage that would cause him to break down. Or cause him to do something incredibly stupid; like try to take on Ray again. He wouldn't do Daniel any good if he let Ray goad him. No, Crane would have time later to dwell on his hatred for this monster. For now all he could do is pray they would get out of this mess. And that he would get his chance with Ray. Just one more chance.

Ray leaned in again, "You really hate me, dontcha, boy?"

More than anything in this world.

Crane kept those thoughts to himself and held rock still, refusing to give Ray the satisfaction of a reaction. Again Ray upped the ante reaching out and putting his filthy hands on Daniel's neck, smiling as the kid cried out and flinched like he'd been burned.

Crane jerked upright, positioning his body between his brother and their tormentor as best he could. It was one thing for Ray to intimidate him, but with Daniel already suffering from this bastard's prior abuse, well, he'd have to come through Crane before he got another chance. He only hoped the fire and determination reflected in his eyes would be enough to hold Ray off. Truth was Crane wasn't sure he had any fight left in him, but he did his best to hide that fact from Ray.

Either Ray bought his act or lost interest and backed off. Crane let out a relieved sigh, the brief burst of adrenaline sapping his precious energy.

"That's what I thought." Ray laughed as he straightened, his hand motioning toward Tony. "I actually prefer it that way, Slim. Ah, hell, even my kid brother hates my guts."

Tony's expression morphed from disbelief to fear, his mouth moving as he struggled to find the right words.

"That's not true, Ray," he finally managed to squeak out. "You're my brother."

Crane could hear the conflict in Tony's voice, but there was a hint of truth in his words.

"Brother?" Ray snorted. "The only thing that word means is we both popped outta the same whore."

Ray stepped toward Tony, forcing him to retreat further into the living room. "I don't believe you still have a soft spot for that bitch. She ran out on you too."

"She had to leave." Tony whispered, the 'you know why' lingering unsaid between them.

Daniel whimpered softly and Crane pulled his brother protectively against his chest again, his fingers nervously flexing through Daniel's hair. With Ray's attention momentarily diverted Crane risked a glance out the front window. Red and blue lights danced against the window pane yet not a single person stood in view. But they were out there. Crane considered making a break for the door. He was only a few steps away.

Three steps too many with an immobile brother and a busted arm. And a crazy man with a gun that just admitted to murder. As badly as Crane wanted this to be over, he couldn't risk getting himself or his brother picked off like fish in a barrel.

"Yeah, I suppose she did." Ray conceded. "'Cause I'd have killed her too."

Crane felt the air rush from his lungs.

"No." Tony muttered, his head shaking and tears forming in his eyes. "It was just him. You had to do it, Ray."

"Do you think I did that for you?" Ray snarled. "I killed him 'cause I wanted to; because he was a useless bastard who messed with me one too many times. I didn't care what he did to you."

Crane felt numb. If his addled brain was processing this right, then Ray had killed his own father. What kind of sadistic monster could do that? He hadn't thought it was possible, but Crane's fear ramped up another notch. His head spinning as doubt replaced the unwavering optimism that had kept him sane through all this. They might really die here. He and Daniel.

Or just one of them.

Oh, God. The thought of Daniel dying ripped a pathway through Crane's soul. His little brother had so much to live for, so many dreams and things left to accomplish. The McFadden boys had survived one tragedy; used it to pull together and become even stronger. But losing a brother, or two? That would destroy them. Crane knew it would be something he would never recover from. He refused to be the only survivor. Daniel would make it out of this, Crane would make sure of that.

Even if it meant Crane didn't.

Crane shook off the morose thoughts. He knew his nerves were shot and it was the fear and exhaustion pushing his mind toward despondency. His battered body begged him to shut down, give up, but he couldn't. He wouldn't give in to the despair chipping away at him piece by piece. The faith and determination that had been ingrained in him as a child remained despite the pain and emotional turmoil weighing heavily on his aching shoulders. They _would _get out of this. If not by Crane's doing, then by his family and friends outside. His brothers wouldn't give up. McFadden's never gave up.

And Crane was most definitely a McFadden.

The shrill ring of the telephone set Crane's heart racing. Ray narrowed his eyes and motioned for him to pick it up.

Crane reluctantly settled Daniel against the wall and stood up, his legs wobbling as he walked the few steps to pick up the receiver. It felt like he was climbing Mt. Everest.

"Hello." Crane hoped his voice sounded stronger than it did to his own ears.

It was Sheriff Lewis. Except Crane didn't get a chance to speak or even hear anything more than Charlie quietly calling him by name before Ray snatched the phone from his hand. _Please God don't think you're talking to me and tell him something he shouldn't hear._

"No, no…" Ray glared at Crane, his face flushed in anger. "I don't want no car to get to the airport, I want that plane here!"

Crane held his breath. Ray couldn't seriously think that they could actually land the plane here, in front of the house?

"Because I think you're gonna try to screw me over!" Ray shouted into the receiver. "You've got one hour to get us out of here and that hour started thirty minutes ago."

The swell of nausea rose again and Crane closed his eyes. This was a ruse. The entire sheriff's department was gambling with his and Daniel's lives and God help them when this bastard figured that out.

"I swear that if you try anything I will kill these boys. I don't have a goddamn thing to lose." Ray slammed down the phone, his eyes bloodshot and stone cold.

Crane shivered. He had no doubt Ray meant every word.

"Tony! Get our stuff together, they're bringing us a car." Ray yelled over his shoulder, his eyes still focused on Crane.

Crane exhaled, a shimmer of relief taking up residence in his soul. He was certain he'd be dragged along on this ride and he was almost as sure that Daniel would be left behind. A half-conscious kid with a busted leg would be too much trouble for Ray to cart around. The irony of Ray's first attempt on Daniel's life being what would save him now wasn't lost on Crane. It didn't matter, at least this nightmare would soon be over for his brother.

"You…" Ray poked Crane hard in the chest to make his point. "You better wake Crip up, I don't think you can carry him to that car."

"What?" Crane felt as if the floor had caved beneath his feet. "He can't walk, you only need one hostage. I'll go."

Ray shoved him and Crane stifled a scream as his aching shoulder brushed into the support beam. "You are not calling the shots here!" Ray goaded. "If I want to take just him I'll damn well do it. It's not up to you."

Crane felt as if Ray had just gutted him with a hot knife. The arrogance of this bastard forcing Daniel anywhere in the condition he was in. It was beyond cruelty and from the smirk on Ray's face he knew it. And relished in it.

"And if he slows us down one second I'll shoot him. You got that, Slim?"

"Ray." The name crawled out of Crane's mouth like he was spitting out poison. He hated the sound of that name, hated all it stood for. He hated saying it at all, but Crane needed to connect in whatever way he could. "I got you what you wanted. Can you do this one thing for me?"

Ray seemed taken aback, then amused at Crane's gall. The corners of his mouth pulled back into a toothy smile and Crane held onto a thread of hope that he'd gotten through.

"You ought to have learned by now, boy, being a good guy don't get you nowhere."

Crane hadn't thought his world could turn anymore upside down. His vision blurred, the hopelessness, worry and pain converged and shut down his brain for a second. He stepped aggressively toward Ray, welcoming the surge of satisfaction as Ray took a startled hop backwards.

"And being an ass has worked out so well for you."

Crane didn't realize the words in his head had crossed his lips until Ray's eyes narrowed and he thrust the rifle in front of him, the barrel pushing hard under Crane's chin. "I see where your idiot brother gets his manners. Maybe you should ask Crip what that smart mouth got him."

Crane trembled involuntarily as cold metal cut into his tender flesh. He had to stop. He had to stay alive for Daniel's sake. Because there was no way in hell Daniel was going out that door without him.

* * *

Adam watched Sheriff Lewis slowly place the radio receiver in its cradle, the look of despair evident in the man's eyes.

"What'd he say, did you talk to Crane?"

Charlie shook his head. "Barker's giving us thirty minutes to get that car here."

Adam's heart sank. That meant they were on their own; no negotiator, no Feds. And they had just made a promise to a lunatic that they had no way of keeping.

Even though Adam knew the sheriff was doing everything possible to ensure Crane and Daniel's safety, Adam was beyond terrified. Giving a couple of dangerous fugitives a car and an escort didn't seem like much of a plan. Especially when one or both of his captive brothers would be in that vehicle too.

Too much could go wrong when the Barkers realized there was no pilot and no plane waiting. Sure, there was a possibility of them being captured before they realized they'd been fooled. But there was an even greater chance either Crane or Daniel would get caught in whatever crossfire broke out.

And that wasn't a chance Adam was willing to take.

Adam could feel his insides swirling with pent up anxiety as the station wagon meant to provide an escape was parked next to the gate. Brian and Evan paced nervously behind him and Ford leaned on one of the deputy's cars, his head propped in his hands, slowly rocking. Hannah stood beside him, her hand rubbing gentle circles along his back. She caught Adam's gaze, her eyes pleading and he knew he wore the same look. Begging God, the universe and whoever would listen that all this would turn out all right, that Crane and Daniel would get out of this whole and alive.

He longed to tell them all that everything was going to be fine. That was his job to reassure everyone, but his own doubts refused to let him dole out any false hope. Instead Adam cupped the back of Ford's neck and pulled him into a hug; the McFadden sign of solidarity that no matter what happened, they would always be there for each other. He felt the kid's arms tighten around his waist and Hannah's touch moved from Ford to Adam, her fingers brushing his cheek. The gesture recharged him, made him determined to do whatever it took to bring this family back together. All eight of them.

"Adam." Brian's worried voice broke the spell and Adam relinquished Ford to Hannah and followed his brother away from the others. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

So did Adam. His churning gut told him they had one shot to save Crane and Daniel; and Charlie's plan wasn't it.

"These guys mean well, but they're in way over their heads. We," Brian whispered, pointing to himself and Adam. "We've got to get to them before they get to the highway."

That Brian had already devised his own plan to rescue their brothers didn't shock Adam in the least. And as much as the thought of him and Brian taking matters into their own hands scared him, it was ten times better than trusting a group of inexperienced deputies with such precious lives.

"I'm guessing you've already got an idea how to do that?"

From the smug grin on Brian's face he was definitely several steps ahead of him.

"Trust me, I'll get them stopped - when they do, just be on the west side of the barn."

"Brian, there's no other way is there?" Adam hated the defeated sound of his own voice, hated the desperation burrowing through his heart.

"We can do this, Adam." Brian wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders and squeezed hard. "We have to do this."

"I know." Adam said, grabbing Brian's arm forcefully as he turned to leave. "Do I have to remind you to be careful?"

"Not at all." Brian patted Adam's shoulder and motioned for Evan and Ford to follow him. "C'mon boys."

Apprehension washed over Adam and he snagged Evan's shirt as the teen eagerly started after his older brother. "No."

"Awww Adam." Evan protested, looking toward Brian for back up.

"C'mon Adam, I won't let anything happen to 'em. I promise." Brian said, easing Evan's shirt from Adam's fist and pulling his older sibling aside.

"I can't…"

"Adam, you know I'm not gonna put those boys in danger." Brian's voice cracked just a little, the strain they were all going through beginning to show. "They wanna help, they want to do something and I need them to pull this off."

Adam let out a long sigh, looking toward Hannah for affirmation. She nodded, a sad smile creasing her lips. He was outnumbered and too damn tired to fight about it.

"Okay." Adam bit his top lip trying to stop the tremors forming. "Please, don't get yourselves hurt. I can't take much more today. Deal?"

"We won't do anything stupid." Ford said, hugging Adam before joining his brothers.

Adam watched as they slipped past the tumultuous gathering and headed toward the barn.

He longed to call them back, keep them in his sight, prevent anything horrible happening to them too. But Brian was a grown man, he did what he wanted. And Evan and Ford had more than proven themselves time and again. Leaving them out of something so imperative to the family wouldn't be fair.

Still Adam couldn't control the guilt rearing its ugly head. It was bad enough to have failed Crane and Daniel, but now he was putting Brian and the younger boys in a perilous situation as well. He was supposed to protect this family, keep them safe, instead his whole world was spinning out of control.

Emotion threatened to pull Adam under, engulf him in a sea of regret and self-recrimination. But he didn't have the time or energy for that now. He just had to get his family through this day. Together.

_to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes:** Again, I apologize for the time between chapters. Hope no one has lost track of what is going on. Thanks again for all the reviews and encouragements for this story. I appreciate them all! Thanks to **May **as always, without her insights, catching all my numerous mistakes and of course keeping me somewhat sane this wouldn't be readable. I couldn't do it without you, pal!

* * *

_"Long as I remember the rain been comin' down _  
_Clouds of mystery pourin' confusion on the ground. _  
_Good men through the ages tryin' to find the sun. _  
_And I wonder, still I wonder who'll stop the rain."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"Here."

Crane hadn't noticed Tony standing in front of them until the man spoke. He held out one of the blankets from the bed and Crane immediately focused in on the blood stains spotting the light fabric. Daniel's blood.

He would have refused the offer out of principal had it been for him, but Daniel needed it. Crane could feel his brother shaking, either from cold or shock or both and he took the proffered cover and tucked it around the kid's trembling body.

"You need anything else?" Tony whispered, his eyes darting cautiously toward Ray, who had started rummaging through the desk.

_Yeah, I need you and your waste of DNA brother to go straight to hell._

But a more practical request emerged. "The clothes on the back of the chair."

The fact Daniel would even need to get dressed made Crane's stomach turn. He still hadn't given up on the idea of talking Ray out of taking the kid with them, but he needed to at least appear compliant. And if worse came to worst and Daniel had to be exposed to the weather, he didn't need hypothermia on top of everything else.

A drawer slamming from across the room made Crane's heart lurch and he felt Daniel shudder. Crane rubbed the kid's arm in an attempt to sooth him, but he kept his eyes locked on Ray. Their captor had found the lockbox and was apparently pissed the box wasn't already open. Ray made a show of noisily searching for the keys and scattering papers and other personal effects across the floor.

Crane should have felt angry, violated at the bastard's intrusion, but he was beyond caring about anything except the half-conscious kid curled next to him. No kind of violation would compare with the damage Ray had already inflicted.

Ray finally found the key and rifled through the lockbox. "Where the hell is the cash, boy?"

"In the bank." Crane couldn't keep the contempt from his voice. Did the son-of-a-bitch really think they had a stash of hundred dollar bills just lying around? Of course it's not like there was anything in the bank either.

Ray snorted his disgust and narrowed his eyes. Crane held his breath, hoping he hadn't just invited more of Ray's violent and irrational wrath.

"We're gonna need more ammo." Tony's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence as he planted himself in front of Crane and successfully blocked Ray's view. Whether it was a strategic move to protect them or not Crane wasn't sure, but it worked for the time being. He let out a relieved sigh and rested his chin on the top of Daniel's head.

"Always wanted a little brother." Tony looked at Daniel, his eyes so sincere that it took Crane's breath away. "I'd have been good to him. Like you are."

A small smile quirked Tony's lips as he handed over the requested clothes. It was the first time Crane recalled seeing him express anything other than submission or outright terror.

Add confusion to Crane's list of revolving emotions.

He wanted to despise Tony, told himself he should. It was Tony who had gotten this whole train rolling and refused to help stop it. Of course it was Ray who turned it into a runaway freight. Except Crane couldn't muster the revulsion for Tony that the older man demanded. Tony was a victim too. Certainly not on the same level as Daniel, but another of Ray's casualties just the same.

Then why did Crane feel so damn guilty, like he was absolving Tony's part in all this? Crane loathed Ray with every fiber of his being, but he owed it to Daniel to hate both of them, didn't he? He shouldn't be feeling sorry for Tony at all. The man had made his loyalties clear and deserved no sympathy.

Yet when he'd heard the longing in Tony's voice Crane understood. He understood that Tony realized what he'd missed, both by having someone to look out for and someone to take care of him. A privilege Crane had always known, would always know.

Crane laid his palm against Daniel's forehead, hoping by some miracle the fever would be gone. It wasn't.

Damn it, the kid should be back in the hospital, not being coaxed into getting dressed and taking a car ride with a raving lunatic. Controlling the fury consuming him, Crane eased Daniel upright, his good hand supporting his brother's sagging head as he tried to wake him.

"Daniel." Crane whispered, gritting his teeth against the pain as he used his left arm to cup his brother's face. "C'mon, I need you to wake up."

Daniel jerked, his eyes opening wide with confusion as he struggled to focus.

"Crane?" Daniel gasped, his voice exhausted and too damn young.

"Right here, buddy." Crane said softly.

Panic strained the boy's features as his eyes darted wildly. "Is he still here?"

Crane felt his insides twist at the fear in his brother's question.

"Afraid so, but don't worry. Adam's outside with the sheriff, so I just need you to do something for me, okay?"

Daniel nodded weakly, his total faith in his big brother pretty much finished tearing Crane's heart in two.

"We've got to take a little ride, think we can get you up and dressed?" Crane didn't wait for an answer. "C'mon, I'll help you."

An anguished groan rumbled from the boy's throat as Crane helped him with his shirt. "Can't do this." Daniel shook his head and tried to push Crane away.

Crane had thought it was impossible for his heart to break any more, but apparently there was no limit to that sort of pain. "I'm so sorry, kid." He brushed away the damp hair clinging to Daniel's face. "He's not giving us much choice here and it's cold out, so just try, please? Just lean on me, I'll do all the work."

"'kay."

Again that total faith. God, he loved this kid.

Crane took a deep breath, trying to ignore his own pain as he eased Daniel's other arm into the second sleeve. Daniel moaned at the movement, his already pale features turning a sickly gray and a fresh sheen of perspiration coating his face. Crane hesitated. It had been a few years since he'd had to physically dress his little brother. Sure there were the recent occasions that he'd had to help him with a shirt when he had busted an arm or strained a shoulder, but except for the first few years of his life Daniel had never been this helpless.

Back then mom and dad had always seemed to have their hands full, especially with three babies in a row. She always called Daniel, Evan and Ford her little stair steps and Crane always seemed to be the one stuck with the first step. Well, 'stuck' was only the word he'd used to manipulate his parents when necessary; truth was he liked having someone look up to _him _for a change. Daniel had always been a good kid and whether Crane had ever said it out loud or not, he loved being the one his little brother sought out for almost everything. That was one thing that hadn't changed.

Crane blinked away the memory. That little brother needed him now as much or more than he ever had. Crane turned his focus back to his task. He let out a reflexive grunt as he reached for the sweatpants, his arm protesting with renewed agony and his hand suddenly refusing to work anymore.

He'd almost forgotten Tony was still watching. Without saying a word Tony began to slip the sweats over Daniel's sock feet, stopping just short of the thick bandage above the boy's knee and looking to Crane for permission. Damn it, Crane hated feeling this powerless, hated having to rely on Tony for anything, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Crane flexed his fingers, but the pain radiating from that simple movement crushed any hope of helping Daniel on his own. Resigned to accepting Tony's offer, Crane struggled to stand, awkwardly lifting Daniel with him. The exertion made Crane's head swim and he braced against the wall as a nauseating wave of vertigo washed over him, threatening to topple them both.

Daniel whimpered as Crane pulled him upright and nodded his reluctant consent knowing neither he nor Daniel could hold out much longer. Tony quickly pulled the sweats over Daniel's hips, almost jumping backwards as the kid let out an agonizing cry when the soft material brushed against his wound. Crane clutched his precious burden, letting his knees bend until he slid down the wall and landed heavily on the second step.

"Sorry, kiddo, sorry." Tears welled in Crane's eyes as he squeezed his brother's quaking form against his chest. "You're all right, just breathe."

Crane looked up, his breath catching in his throat as he saw Ray watching them. Tony stood to the side, raw emotion written in his red-rimmed eyes, like he was close to tears. Ray's eyes were bloodshot too, but his were fueled by a totally different sentiment. Disgust, hatred and outright ignorance. The man had no clue what it meant to be family and he apparently resented anyone who did.

"Keep that little bastard quiet." Ray's words weren't a statement; they were a threat. Crane could feel its ominous meaning crawl up his spine.

He's sick and he's hurting; now you want him to shut the hell up about it?

Crane wanted to knock Ray's teeth down his throat; maybe that would silence him for a while. Instead he grabbed the discarded blanket and wrapped it around his brother. Daniel was close to breaking and this monster wanted to drag him outside in the freezing rain just to make a point. He had to figure out a way to make their captor think leaving Daniel was a good idea. Ray's idea.

The phone rang again and Crane cursed to himself as he involuntarily jumped. The sheriff he presumed from the sharp bits of conversation Ray barked into the receiver. A fleeting notion to jump his captor again crossed his mind, but that was grasping at straws. Crane could barely move, he was too damn weak and the fear of Tony stepping in and Daniel ending up taking the brunt of Ray's rage once again overruled that urge. Brute force was Brian's tactic; Crane was the think-on-your-feet kinda guy that avoided confrontation. Wasn't he? Only right now he'd relish feeding Ray that rifle. Butt first.

"Get him up, let's go." Ray said, poking Crane in the ribs with the gun.

Time to be that thinker, Crane. Right now. Only his mind seemed as slow and useless as his body and he had to resort to the same argument as before.

"He can't even walk. I thought you were smarter than that."

Not exactly the reverse psychology Crane had intended, but it was the only remotely flattering thing he could say without choking on his own vomit.

Ray turned his soulless eyes toward Daniel, a menacing smirk crossing his thin lips. "Guess he ain't worth all that much to me then. You of all people know what ranchers do to a sickly calf that's slowing down the herd."

Crane's stunned silence was apparently Ray's pay-off. The bastard burst into a brief fit of laughter before punching Crane again with the rifle. "Carry him, drag him, tie him to the goddamn bumper for all I care, but he's goin'. Just remember, if you get outta line, baby brother is gonna be the one that suffers."

Crane couldn't think of a word strong enough to describe the feelings churning inside him, but hate no longer covered it. Right now he could set Ray on fire and watch him burn with not one regret or an ounce of guilt.

"Get up."

The room spun again as Crane struggled to stand. His body protesting with each strain of muscle and inhalation as he tried to ease Daniel onto his feet along with him.

Crane knew his brother couldn't stand on his own, much less walk and Crane wondered if he was strong enough to even get him to the front door. Maybe Ray seeing for himself how much trouble taking Daniel along would be enough to convince him to leave the kid behind. Then again, Crane feared the heartless son-of-a-bitch just might make good on his threat.

"C'mon, Danny, you can do this." Crane coaxed, feeling the boy's resistance as he tried to hold him upright.

Daniel let out a startled yelp as his bad leg shifted. "No, Crane, please."

And Crane's heart shattered again.

"I'm sorry, kid." The words came out as a sob as Crane slung Daniel's arm around his neck and settled him under his good arm, wincing as the kid's weight threatened to send him toppling to the floor. Daniel buried his face against Crane's shirt, gritting his teeth against the awful pain his big brother knew he was causing. "Just hang onto me, you're all right."

Except Crane knew his brother wasn't all right. Hell, he wasn't either. Crane could feel himself falter as each movement turned the pain in his shoulder into ripping agony. He sucked in a deep breath, steeling himself against the nausea bubbling in his throat. Nothing he could do but ignore it and pray he could hold up for a little while longer.

"We ain't got all damn day." Ray hissed and ripped Daniel out of Crane's grasp.

"No!"

His desperate plea went unheeded as Ray locked a meaty arm around Daniel's neck and hefted him tightly against him. The boy's fearful whimper and hitched breathing tore another piece of Crane's soul. He could tell Daniel was trying not to let on how scared he was or how much he hurt. But Crane knew.

"I can carry him." Crane was begging now, would have gotten on his knees if he thought it would make a damn bit of difference.

"I think I'll hang onto my little insurance policy, Slim."

Ray tightened his grip then purposely bumped the kid's leg with his knee. A ragged cry tore from Daniel's lungs as his body thrashed in a futile attempt to get away from the pain.

Crane froze, his insides twisting in knots; afraid anything he might say or do or even think would incite Ray to hurt Daniel even more.

"Ray, we don't need both of 'em. We got the plane, let's just take it and go." Tony rambled, his voice growing lower.

Crane knew it took a lot for Tony to oppose his brother. And the fact that he was doing it for Daniel gave Crane a tiny spark of hope.

"Get out there." Ray yelled at Crane as he tucked the rifle under his arm and motioned toward the front door. "You remember our little deal, boy?"

Of course he remembered. How could Crane forget that his actions determined Daniel's fate? Trouble was he had no idea what this maniac would perceive as a threat or if it even mattered. The gloating satisfaction in Ray's face as he dragged a semi-conscious Daniel toward the door reminded Crane that despite help being a few yards away, he and his little brother were still walking a tightrope with no net.

Ray pushed the barrel against Daniel's side. "We're all gonna do this nice and easy because you won't like the way things turn out if you try to screw me."

* * *

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, Brian thought as he and his younger brothers dragged the newly assembled aerator from inside the barn. Daniel had worked on that thing for the last month and finally had it fixed. The kid was not going to be happy that he'd probably have to start all over again, but Brian didn't care. Right now he'd give anything to hear his middle brother chew him out for ruining it. Hell, he would risk tearing the whole house down if it meant getting Crane and Daniel out in one piece.

Brian couldn't remember feeling this helpless, this completely gutted. He and Adam had made a pact long ago, promising each other and the younger boys that no matter what they would always take care of them. Protect them. Be there when they needed them.

And Brian knew Adam felt like he'd broken that promise and that was killing him. Brian knew because he felt exactly the same. Not that they could have ever imagined anything like this. Hostages? It was crazy. Impossible. Yet his brothers were only yards away and neither he nor Adam could get to them. And that fact tore Brian to shreds.

He had to do something. And stopping the car here instead of at the airport seemed like the only option. Or at least the easiest to pull off. Brian still thought he could have gotten the jump on those worthless bastards if he'd ignored the police and his big brother's concern and just slipped in an upstairs window and caught them by surprise. He knew Adam worried their siblings would be caught in the crossfire and Brian wasn't willing to risk hurting one or both of his kid brothers either. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if he should have tried.

Evan and Ford heaved their share of the metal burden past the edge of the barn and looked to him for what they should do next. Brian had already told them to stay out of sight, not only of the criminals coming out of the house, but of the police too. He had no doubt Sheriff Lewis would stop this stunt before it got started if he had a clue what the McFadden boys were planning. Thank goodness for the dark clouds and drizzling rain that would obscure not only their movements, but this ground-hugging hunk of sharp metal. Brian just hoped whoever was driving the get-away car wouldn't notice anything until it was too late. Then it would be all on them to rush in and subdue the Barker boys before they even knew what hit them, much less had a chance to hurt either of his brothers. At least that was the plan.

Beads of cold sweat broke out on Brian's face and his heart raced at the thought that this could all end very, very badly. He forced the doubt out of his mind. He wanted the younger boys to believe everything would work out according to plan; and he needed to believe it too. And he couldn't dwell on the alternative.

They finished setting the trap along the driveway and ran back to the security of the barn. Brian warned both boys to stay clear and leave everything to him and Adam. The boys' job was to get to Crane and Daniel and do what they could to protect them until the chaos had settled. He hoped Ford could keep Evan in check, but Brian could tell by the fire in his hot-tempered little brother's eyes that Evan was more than eager to bust a few heads in the meantime. Brian hoped the seriousness of the situation would suppress that recklessness.

Brian heard shouting from the house and eased his head around the barn wall. He was too far away to see much more than the front of the vehicle and kept his eyes riveted on the fender, waiting for it to move.

"What's goin' on?" Evan asked as he and Ford crowded behind Brian.

"Nothing yet." Brian said a bit too harshly, then tempered his words. "Just get out of sight and wait."

Brian hated waiting just as much as they did. His whole body ached from the jittery, unsettled tension in his muscles and the worry churning a hole in his belly. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He had a job to do and would be no good to Daniel or Crane if he didn't focus. The fear and rage threatening to consume him whole would have to wait until his brothers were safe.

The car lurched forward and Brian could hear the sound of tires spinning mud and rocks along the driveway. He crouched quickly beside the fence, dizzy from anticipation as he held his breath and prayed.

* * *

"We're coming out!"

The familiar timbre of Crane's voice nearly sent Adam over the edge and he scrambled as close as possible to catch a glimpse of his brother. While he knew these men would no doubt bring Crane along, there was an encouraging ribbon of hope that they wouldn't want to burden themselves with an immobile Daniel.

Adam's heart fell when he saw the kidnappers exit the house, one of them with Daniel in his clutches and Crane trudging slowly in front. Adam had to grip the fender of the squad car to keep from dropping to his knees. What kind of hell had his younger brothers been subjected to?

"Oh, my God." Doc Meade whispered beside him.

Adam had almost forgotten Walt had ridden in with Hannah and while he was glad to have their family doctor nearby, the man's alarmed tone did nothing to alleviate Adam's panic.

If there had been any doubts before about taking matters into their own hands, they had vanished. Adam had never imagined seeing Crane look so despondent and beaten and terrified. Adam knew Crane well enough to know that the fear in his brother's eyes was in part for himself, but mostly for the injured kid being lugged behind him.

Daniel looked barely conscious, his face deathly white beneath the veil of dark bangs. Adam shook with rage as he saw the gun wedged into Daniel's ribs, the fugitive dragging him like a child would tote an oversized teddy bear. And from the dark stain spreading along Daniel's gray sweatpants, the kid was bleeding again.

Adam could feel Hannah's arm around his waist, the soft sniffs as she fought to control her grief. He understood. He was having a hell of a time controlling the overwhelming desire to forget Brian's plan and just bust through the barricade and strangle both of his brothers' tormentors with his bare hands.

He watched dumbstruck as the one holding Daniel used the rifle to force Crane into the backseat, shoving a wobbly Daniel in after him. Adam slammed his fist hard against the hood of the sheriff's sedan, the echoing sound almost drowning out his little brother's pain-filled cry as he crumpled inside the station wagon.

Almost.

Frustration was eating Adam alive and he could feel the thud of his heart reverberate through his ears. He needed to go, make sure he was where he was supposed to be when that car stopped. With the sheriff's vehicles blocking any other route to the main road, they would have to go past the barn. Have to pass Brian's trap. But what if they didn't, what if it didn't work?

Instead he closed his eyes a moment, taking in a deep breath and finding an inner strength he never knew he possessed. He pulled himself away from the appalling scene and slipped quietly toward the Jeep. He had to get to them, had to make sure they didn't miss whatever Brian had waiting. Had to make sure the sheriff didn't screw up their plans.

Adam slipped inside the Jeep, the sound of the engine muffled by the rain and the chaos going on in his front yard. He pulled out slowly, grateful no one seemed to have noticed. _Please just let this work. _

* * *

Crane slid across the seat, dragging Daniel with him and trying to put as much distance as possible between them and Ray. The bastard had practically thrown Daniel on top of him without any regard to the fact the kid was out of his head with pain. The brief exposure to the freezing rain had started Daniel shivering and Crane worried that the chills were as much from blood loss as the fever burning through his weakened body.

The interior of the car wasn't much warmer, but at least they were sheltered. Crane brushed the beads of water from Daniel's hair and tucked him against his side, the terrible ache in his own shoulder unimportant. He knew Daniel had to be worse. His brother's tensed muscles and irregular breathing told him what Daniel could not. The kid was in agony.

Crane cursed Ray's entire lineage for creating such a despicable human being that would not only allow this kind of suffering, but relish in causing it.

"You're doing great, Danny." Crane whispered into Daniel's ear.

"Tired." The word scraped past his throat and Crane ached from the effort it took for his brother to speak.

"I know, kiddo, just hang on, okay?"

"Hurts, Crane...sorry." This time the statement masked a choked sob and Crane's heart broke for the thousandth time today.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be all right, you hear me?" Crane struggled to keep his voice steady. "You're the toughest kid I know, you can make it through this. Just hold on a little longer."

Crane planted a brief kiss in Daniel's damp hair; the grief and trauma of the last few hours threatening to drain any reserves his own weary body had left. He wanted to spill his guts, tell Daniel he had loved him from the moment his parents had brought him through the front door. That he had always adored the pesky toddler that grew up to be his best friend and the finest brother anyone had a right to expect.

Except Crane feared saying it out loud would mean he had given up hope; believed they wouldn't survive this ordeal. And he, or any of the McFaddens for that matter, never went down without a fight. Giving up wasn't an option. There was simply too much at stake.

* * *

Rain splattered onto the windshield of the Jeep as Adam kept watch on the activity below. The rhythmic squeak of the wipers kept his thoughts grounded and kept the vivid stream of 'what ifs' from getting a foothold in his mind. He didn't have the luxury of self recrimination or crying over what had already come to pass. Adam had to do what he had done his whole life; protect his family.

His heart picked up several beats when the station wagon roared away from the house and he put the Jeep in gear and pressed hard on the pedal. Adam knew every acre of this land and he didn't need a formal road to get where he needed to go. He kept the vehicle in sight as he raced toward the trap his brothers had set. He prayed their actions hadn't put Crane and Daniel in even more danger, but this was one of those situations where they had to take care of their own. Sometimes an emotional stake in the outcome was the advantage that could mean the difference between life and death. And Adam sure as hell meant for life to prevail this time.

The station wagon was almost there and Adam gunned the engine, sliding in sideways, mud slinging and front-end shimmying as he pulled alongside. The car swerved to avoid Adam's vehicle and the boom of exploding tires echoed over the engine and the noisy wipers.

It worked!

The thought barely flickered across Adam's mind when the front end of the wagon slammed a hole in the fence and stopped.

Adam skidded to a stop, popped the Jeep in park and ran. He knew both of the Barkers were on the opposite side of the car and he scrambled to get to them before they had an opportunity to mount a defense. He could see Brian already reaching for the driver's door handle when the back door opened and the other man climbed out. Adam lunged for him, but stopped short when the man pressed his back against the open door and yanked Daniel in front of him, the rifle brought up quickly under the kid's chin. Crane's desperate shout lost in the ensuing chaos.

"Back off or I'll kill him right here." Adam felt the color drain from his face. The insanity reflecting in the fugitive's dark eyes sent chills up Adam's spine and the fear he'd tried to subdue slapped him full in the face. Daniel hung motionless in the man's grip, the barrel of the gun the only thing keeping his head from slumping to his chest. Adam put up his hands in surrender, his mind swirling in sheer desperation. Brian too had backed off as the driver stepped outside.

"Get in the Jeep, Tony." The one holding Daniel yelled to the other, his dead eyes riveted on Adam. "We've got a plane to catch."

The last statement came out so calm, so normal, that it shook Adam more than if the man had let loose with a stream of obscene rants. This bastard was truly crazy. And he still had the upper hand. Adam caught Crane out of his periphery as he slowly climbed out of the backseat, his shoulders slumped and defeated. His brothers had been through hell and back and these lowlifes weren't finished.

The one holding Daniel motioned to his partner to follow him, swinging the kid and causing his head to flop awkwardly against the metal barrel of the rifle. Adam stepped forward, the desire to snatch Daniel out of this monster's clutches almost too much to endure. Tension hung in the air so thick he couldn't breathe. He needed a plan B and he needed it now.

* * *

Tony had thought Ray's getaway plan just might work. Get them to a plane, fly to Mexico and then the law couldn't touch them. They'd be free, or at least Ray would be. Tony honestly hadn't thought much past getting out of the current mess they'd found themselves in, but he realized he didn't really want to spend the rest of his life running. He'd been doing that his whole life.

He had spent his childhood evading their father. Spending many nights cold and scared holed up in the shed out back until the man left or the light in the living room had gone out. In the years after their mother disappeared his dad's frequent drunken rages usually consisted of slurred yelling for some sin Tony'd committed, either real or imagined. Sometimes though, it was much worse. Every now and again his father would explode and he'd reach for a belt, a board or even a baseball bat to expel his rage. It was those times when Tony longed for a big brother to protect him or at least give a damn one way or another. Because Ray never did.

Except that last time. When Ray took the shotgun out of the hall closet and blew their dear daddy through the living room wall. Tony had always believed Ray had done it to defend him from the abuse neither had ever found refuge from. But somewhere, deep down, Tony knew Ray wasn't so much saving him as staking his claim on his pitiful sibling. Something else Tony hadn't thought about much until today. When he'd witnessed what a true brother was supposed to be. A dormant dream of something he'd always wanted and wasn't even sure existed. Somebody to fight for him, not against him; somebody to love him, take care of him and risk everything to protect him.

Like Crane and Daniel.

Tony's doubts had invaded his mind as Ray shouted orders in his ear and a spark of anger bubbled to the surface. Maybe that's why he didn't see the Jeep coming at them until it was too late and he cut the turn too sharp. A jarring pop and the steering wheel had pulled out of his hands as he slammed the brakes. Next thing he'd realized they were coming to an abrupt stop in a hail of splintering boards.

He could vaguely recall Ray calling him an idiot and a few things that would make a sailor blush. Tony was just grateful to be in one piece and turned to make sure Crane and Daniel weren't hurt. The concern for them so genuine and natural it made his eyes well.

Ray was already halfway out the door with Daniel clutched roughly in front of him, the rifle tucked in his free hand. Crane desperately fought to hold onto his brother's arm and Tony cringed at the pain-filled groans from both boys when the attempt failed. He feared for them all. Ray was a mean son-of-a-bitch under normal circumstances, but when he felt cornered, he was deadly.

Tony climbed out of the car, unsure of exactly what awaited him. He assumed they'd probably be surrounded by the law, their guns drawn and ready to shoot it out with the small-town version of the James' gang. Instead he saw the same men that he recognized from the farmhouse photos, their faces pleading and desperate. A flood of emotions filled Tony's heart and he realized that as much as he craved that family bond, Ray would never be a part of it. The hope he had always clung to that his brother might someday come around finally wilted and died. Ray would never, could never, be capable of truly loving anyone. Not even himself.

* * *

Adam's legs wobbled and the edges of his vision blurred as he focused on his little brother and the escaped prisoner holding the gun. His limbs felt rooted to the ground and he couldn't have made himself move out of the man's path even if he'd wanted to. Adam refused to let him get out of his sight with Daniel.

"Take me instead." The words tumbled out automatically, his brain unaware of anything except the desperate need to save his brothers. "I can make sure you get out of here, no law, no traps, you have my word. Just let him go."

Adam thought the man was considering the offer until Barker narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I plan to do just that…with him."

Adam flinched as the man tightened his arm against Daniel's throat, pulling him further off the ground and stepping forward. "Tony, I told you to get in the fucking Jeep!" Ray screamed over his shoulder.

All Adam had to do was reach out and grab the gun. He knew from experience that Daniel was a lot heavier than he looked and that the convict was already having a hard time juggling him and the rifle. He could sense Brian nearby and knew his brother would be thinking the same thing. The only thing stopping Adam from following through was the sickening image of the gun going off before he got it out of Barker's hand.

"They have men waiting for you at the airport." Adam blurted. "You want to haul around a hurt kid or you want somebody that can help you get out of here?"

"Ray, he's got a point." The other one said, his voice low and strong.

"Go to hell." The fugitive kept his eyes on Adam and stepped forward, dragging Daniel with him, the movement jarring the kid's wounded leg. Adam winced in sympathy as Daniel arched backwards in obvious agony, gasping as the cold rain dripped in his face.

Adam caught a glimpse of the misery in Crane's eyes and instinctively reached for Daniel, the need to rescue his brother from this madman too great. Barker backed up and pressed the barrel deeper. "Uh, uh. You and your sheriff buddies best back off if you want this kid in one piece."

Adam bit his lip and glanced behind him. The sheriff and his men were cautiously watching and Adam motioned them to stay put. He had rebuffed their help and now the responsibility rested solely with him.

"Now I suggest you get the hell out of my way." The man growled.

Adam heard Brian whisper his name, the desperation and the anguish in his voice almost pushing Adam to his breaking point. He knew his brother was asking for some sort of signal of what he should do next. Tragically, Adam didn't have a clue.

Barker moved the weapon from Daniel's side and sneered, shoving the driver forward and motioning for Crane to follow. Adam looked up at the man's partner who met his glance with surprisingly sympathetic eyes. The younger man stumbled forward then turned, and in one swift motion, grabbed the gun in his brother's hand and yanked hard.

Adam's body shook as the elder Barker fought to hold onto the weapon. Adam bolted forward as Crane joined the struggle, a desperate "No!" bursting from Adam's lips as the fugitive's finger locked around the trigger and the muzzle exploded.

Adam froze, his ears ringing and his heart stopping before returning with a pounding vengeance. His eyes scanned his brothers, praying the expelled bullet had missed them both. The drizzle and the stinging tears blurred Adam's vision, but he managed to catch Daniel as the boy's captor tossed him aside in a futile attempt to hang onto the rifle.

Adam clutched his little brother to his chest, relief flooding his senses at the feel of the kid's warm breath against his neck. With Daniel safely in his grasp, Adam sought out Crane, trying desperately to assess his condition from a distance. Adam needed to go to him, needed to hold both his traumatized brothers and assure them they were safe. But the weight in Adam's arms spread to his soul and forced him make a choice he knew Crane would understand. Trusting Brian and the boys to take care of Crane, Adam slid to his knees and curled his body over Daniel's.

Brian had already rushed past him and thrown the gunman into the wet dirt. Adam figured between Brian and Evan, that bastard would regret the day he'd ever met a McFadden; he hadn't expected Crane to beat them to the punch. Literally.

Things moved in slow motion as Adam watched Crane drop on top of Barker, his knee driving deep into the convict's belly as he slammed him in the face with his fist. His right hand drawing back and smashing him again.

"You like terrorizing sick kids, you bastard? You worthless son-of-a-bitch!" Crane yelled, punctuating each word with another assault.

"Crane! That's enough!" Adam yelled, joining the din of voices trying to break through Crane's frenzy. But their family's rational and peaceful third born had dissolved into an enraged vigilante.

Not that Adam blamed him.

Adam knew Crane had been through hell, watching Daniel in so much pain, so much danger, and not being able to do anything to prevent it. So it didn't surprise him to witness his younger brother's pent up fear and frustration explode into raw violence.

But he also knew once Crane regained his senses that he would regret his lack of control. That no matter how much his tormentor deserved every blow, Crane didn't need any more burdens piled on his fragile shoulders.

"Brian! Stop him!" Adam shouted and Daniel stiffened in his arms, breathing hard and trying to squirm out of his hold. "Shhhh, Daniel, it's all right."

Adam breathed a quick sigh of relief as Brian and Evan finally pulled him off the battered convict. Crane's normally calm blue eyes were black and unseeing as he bucked against their restraint. The sight shook Adam to the core and he prayed both his brothers would survive this ordeal emotionally as much as physically.

Daniel continued to struggle too, his eyes wide and searching as he let out an anxious cry. "Crane!"

The despair in his little brother's strained voice tore at Adam's heart and he pulled the boy tighter against him. "Crane's okay, it's okay."

"Crane." The name scraped from Daniel's throat once more before the kid dropped his head against Adam's shoulder in exhaustion and defeat.

The pleading summons from Daniel pierced through the rage Crane had been lost within and Adam watched him transform back into the brother he recognized. Crane shook off the hands holding him and stumbled forward. He dropped heavily beside Adam, his eyes weary and ready to spill.

"He needs you, kiddo." Adam whispered, his own eyes welling as he relinquished Daniel to the kid's closest brother. Crane nodded, tears silently rolling down his cheeks as he carefully wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulders, using what precious strength he had left to draw his sibling into his chest.

Adam knew those two needed each other and he needed to make sure they were taken care of. But he wasn't willing to break contact just yet. Adam gripped Crane's neck, pulling him in until their foreheads touched, savoring the feeling of triumph; grateful that despite everything Crane and Daniel had endured today they had ultimately survived. They could all deal with the fallout later, but for now just being alive was what mattered.

And apparently he wasn't the only one to feel that way. Adam became aware of Brian and Ford flanking him on either side, their arms gently encircling his back as Evan moved in beside Crane and held on too; their strong presence forming a protective shield around their fallen brothers. Crane closed his eyes and lowered his head next to Daniel's ear, his voice hitching with emotion as he whispered. "We made it, Danny. We made it."

_to be continued…_

* * *

_"Yeah you don't tug on Superman's cape,_  
_You don't spit into the wind,_  
_You don't pull the mask off the old Lone Ranger,_  
_And you don't mess around with Slim."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: **Again sorry for the delay. Thanks as always to May, her insight and suggestions make me look good. Thanks pal! Thank you to all the reviewers that I couldn't respond to last time. Your reviews are so appreciated and keep me motivated!

* * *

_"If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_All the mountains should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me."_

**CHAPTER 10**

From the time he was just a little guy the importance of family had been instilled in Brian, the same as his brother before him and all those that came after. Family was everything. And while the normal sibling rivalries and adolescent clashes reared their heads from time to time, that seamless bond their parents had woven for them remained tight, unbreakable and all encompassing. It was what had held them together during those long weeks and months following the accident. They would get through this ordeal too. Together. Like always.

Still the freshness of this tragedy hit home as their band of brothers separated and Brian took a closer look at his traumatized siblings. Crane sat on the wet ground, his body rocking slowly, his hair a mass of dripping curls and face white beneath his beard. He clung tight to Daniel with one arm, the other hanging limp at his side while his eyes focused on something far off and unseen. Brian eased closer to him, fearing the wrong move or a sudden gust of wind would knock Crane over. There were no right words to say, nothing he could do to make things better.

The others stood in anticipation as the sound of the ambulance rolling up the drive penetrated the uneasy silence. The approaching siren unnerving yet calming too. It meant help was on the way. But Brian didn't move, couldn't let go of Crane, afraid that if he broke contact the kid might simply fall apart.

Adam patted Brian softly on the shoulder, the same desperation in his older sibling's eyes reflecting back at him.

"I'm gonna talk to Charlie, make sure everything's under control, okay?" Adam said, his voice quivering and Brian could sense his brother's reluctance.

"Yeah, I'll take care of 'em."

"I know." Adam motioned for Ford and Evan to follow him. "I'll be right back."

Brian knew those last words were for Crane, that Adam's conflicting duties were killing him.

As Adam and the boys disappeared into the chaos, Brian let his gaze fall on Daniel. The boy's unnatural stillness and hitched breathing terrified him. Still, as bad off as Daniel looked, it was Crane who needed him most right now.

A light drizzle continued to drop from the dark skies and Brian yanked off his yellow slicker, tucking it around Daniel. He shed his heavy coat as well and wrapped it around Crane's trembling shoulders. His younger brother's adrenaline rush from moments before had given way to a sickly shock and the blank stare on Crane's face scared the daylights out of him. Brian hooked the back of Crane's neck and pulled him into his chest.

"Help's coming, buddy. We got you now, everything's all right." Brian said, the tightness in his throat catching on the words. Brian rested his chin on the top of Crane's head, taking care not to bump his injured shoulder, although Brian doubted Crane was feeling much of anything right now. Brian let his other hand entwine in Daniel's hair, needing the contact as much as his brothers did.

"Brian." The familiar voice of Walt Meade made Brian look up. Despite the distressed tone and the worry furrowing the man's forehead as he knelt next to Daniel, Brian felt an irrational wave of relief wash over him. Walt would know how to help and do it much better than he could.

The doctor briefly examined Daniel's blood-soaked leg but his intentions quickly shifted. Experienced hands now traced the smattering of bruises forming along Daniel's face and around his neck. Bruises Brian had forced himself not to dwell on for fear he'd come apart too.

The ambulance pulled in behind the stranded get-away car, its siren winding down as the tires crunched to a halt. Brian stood up, waving the pair of medics past the fugitive still huddled on the ground where Crane had left him. Cold day in hell before that bastard took priority over his family.

"Let's get them out of this weather." Dr. Meade instructed as the medics deposited the gurney next to Daniel. The doctor cautioned for them to watch Daniel's leg, but a thin cry tore from the kid's throat anyway as he was transferred onto the stretcher. Brian snagged Crane around the waist as he toppled forward reaching for Daniel.

"Hey, hey." Brian soothed, tightening his hold on Crane as the medics pulled the straps across Daniel's body and wheeled him toward the ambulance. Crane briefly fought against the restraint, the effort proving too much and he slumped back against Brian in defeat.

"Take it easy, kid. You're goin' with him." Brian said, rubbing his brother's side, trying to keep him calm as Walt set his sights on helping Crane.

But Crane was having none of the doctor's attention, instead shrugging off his aid and trying to stand. His eyes fixed on the open ambulance doors where Daniel had disappeared.

"Wait a minute." Brian said, struggling to hang onto his determined brother while straightening his own tingling legs.

Dr. Meade joined him on the opposite side and together they ushered Crane into the shelter of the emergency vehicle.

Brian felt a warm hand rest on his neck and glanced behind him. Adam sighed tremulously as they met each other's gaze and he affectionately ruffled Brian's hair, like he always did when he was trying to convince him things would work out all right.

"Hannah and the boys are meeting us at the hospital. One of us needs to pick up Guthrie at school, tell him..."

Adam's words trailed off and Brian sensed the tension, knowing Adam's conflict: go with Crane and Daniel or be there for their youngest. Brian ached to stay with his brothers, make sure they were taken care of, make them realize they were safe. Of course he knew Adam longed to do the same and he willingly deferred that privilege to big brother.

"Go on, I'll get Guthrie." Brian said, patting Adam on the back and relishing in the relief in his older brother's eyes. "Take care of our boys."

Adam nodded and slapped him affectionately on the arm before climbing into the ambulance. Brian scrubbed a hand through his damp hair, blinking back the traitorous tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Seeing Daniel and Crane in such distress tore at every fiber of his soul and he knew Adam was just as devastated. Brian swallowed hard, refusing to give in to the overwhelming emotions just yet. This wasn't the time, he would grieve for what his little brothers had endured when this was over. He watched the vehicle doors slam shut and the sirens roar to life again, turning his head toward the heavens as it pulled away. _Please let them be all right. _A silent prayer the only thing he could do for them now.

* * *

That God damn mother-fucking bastard.

They were almost there. A few miles and a plane ride away from freedom. God damn you Tony. You stupid piece of shit. You screwed everything up, just like you always do. Why couldn't that damn bullet have taken out his shit for brains brother instead of the fucking car door? At least that would have given Ray a little justice.

Ray tuned out the chaos around him to make a mental inventory of his injuries. He was pretty sure his nose and probably a cheekbone were broken. Ole Slim had a vicious right hook when you riled him up. Ray smiled slightly and despite the pain the movement caused he couldn't help the thread of respect he had for the kid. He kinda reminded Ray of himself. A scrapper, a survivor.

But Slim had a fatal flaw. One that would sooner or later come back and bite him in the ass. A weakness of character that Ray had never been burdened with.

The kid loved things. Cared too damn much about people. Cared too much about family. Like Tony.

And that was a weakness Ray didn't have a whole lotta tolerance for. Especially in his own brother. Especially when Tony couldn't seem to stop spewing that family, brother crap he'd held onto since he was a little punk in junior high. You'd think their father would have beaten that stupid notion right out of his thick skull. Stupid idiot. Tony never learned.

Then again, maybe he had.

After all Ray was the one flat on his back with the ground sucking the heat from his aching body. And those damn kids were still alive.

God dammit.

But while he might be down, Ray Barker was certainly not out. He opened the one eye that wasn't swollen shut, blinking hard to clear his vision. A few uniformed men stood above him, distracted by the continuing chaos, He wouldn't make his move yet. He could wait. Despite the pain gnawing away at his face, Ray was certain the rest of him was just fine. Of course none of these idiot pigs watching him needed to figure that out.

Ray moaned loud enough to make sure they heard him, hugging his arms around his belly and rolling onto his side. He needed to get a better view of what was going on, 'cause he had an idea.

* * *

The sheriff's men had already handcuffed the driver and the other guy wasn't going to be doing any marathons anytime soon. In fact the deputies were just standing over him and Brian figured they were probably waiting for the next ambulance so they wouldn't have to touch him.

Brian stared at the bleeding man on the ground and fought the urge to take over where Crane had left off. If Ed and Charlie hadn't been a few feet away he probably would have. His younger brother might have regretted killing that son-of-a-bitch, but Brian certainly would not. Not after what he'd put Daniel and Crane through; what he'd put their whole family through.

He did silently promise both Barkers he'd see to it they were treated to a lifetime of meals on a tray, lights out at nine and roommates with bad breath and even worse dispositions. Of course, he would have much rather opted for a public hanging. Too bad they were about a hundred years too late for that kind of justice.

As Brian watched one of the deputies lead the driver toward the sheriff's car, a loud grunt redirected his attention toward the other. The older fugitive was on his feet now, blood covering one side of his face and even in the dim light Brian could see the discoloration and swelling in his eyes and cheeks. The deputy tentatively cuffed the convict's wrist, his eyes seeking out the other officers for approval. Brian figured he was afraid he'd injure the bastard further. Hell, Brian could have saved them all a lot of trouble if they'd give him five minutes with him. They wouldn't have much to transport to jail that's for sure.

The wounded fugitive must have sensed the lone officer's trepidation and seized the opportunity. He struck fast, slamming the young officer's head into the side of the station wagon and sprinting faster than should have been possible for a man that had just had the crap beaten out of him. Brian felt mired in quicksand, his brain refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him.

The thought of Ray back-tracking and stealing one of the vehicles parked along the road or vanishing into the thick woods around the ranch terrified him. How would he explain that to Adam, or more importantly, to Crane and Daniel?

The anger that had been simmering beneath the surface exploded and Brian scooped up the fallen rifle and rushed past the deputy with a ground eating stride. He followed the fugitive into the barn, fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Brian was going to make sure Barker had another, less restrained, dose of McFadden justice when he caught up to him.

Brian heard the rattle of handcuffs cut through the air and whipped his head to the side, the blow glancing off the side of his mouth. Pain exploded as the cold steel split his lip and Brian swung the barrel of the gun hard, catching Barker square in the ribs. The strike should have winded the bastard, at least slowed him down, but it seemed to only fuel his rage.

The man rushed him, this time his fist busting Brian's nose as the attached metal caught him along the side of the head. Stunned and dizzy, Brian fought to stay upright as the criminal took off again and disappeared into the shadows.

Shaking off the pain, Brian forced his wobbly legs to follow. He could hear Charlie shouting behind him and knew the officers were in pursuit too, but he needed to see this to the end. Brian needed to be the one that made sure his brothers' tormentor did not escape on his watch.

Light assaulted Brian's eyes as he left the darkness of the barn and he blinked hard to focus. Ed Sykes turned the corner rushing toward him and Brian whirled to see the escapee scaling the side fence into the bull's pen.

He knew in all likelihood Barker wouldn't make it to the other side of the paddock before the temperamental beast took the intrusion as a challenge.

Brian didn't have time to shout a warning, a part of him wasn't even sure he wanted to.

Brian jumped on the bottom rail and peered into the enclosure. The bull, already agitated by the noise and chaos around him, was about to take out his testosterone-filled frustration on the idiot that had invaded his pen. As much as Brian felt this criminal deserved to be trampled and gored, he couldn't stand there and do nothing. What kind of monster would that make him? Brian would make sure Barker was punished, but not like this.

The ground shook as the bull charged and Brian leveled the rifle against the railing. The fugitive reached the fence and stopped, pushing his back against the wood and closing his eyes. Brian had the animal in his sight, cold sweat trickling down his neck as rain slicked fingers squeezed the trigger.

Click.

Panic welled in Brian's heart and he forced the bolt, pulling it back and shoving it forward again. Click. Click.

The damn gun was jammed.

Brian froze in horror as the bull twisted his head, hooking Barker in the stomach with a single horn. The scene seemed to unfold in slow motion, almost a sense of déjà vu as the criminal's body was launched into the air, arching then falling to earth with a nauseating thud. A thunderous pop exploded near Brian's ear and the bull folded into a bellowing heap in the mud. The animal's moans fading into an eerie silence that seemed to engulf the entire ranch.

As much as Brian hated Ray Barker, hated what he was, what he did, watching him gored to death wasn't something he would have ever wanted imprinted in his brain.

He turned, his eyes resting on deputy Will Turner. Crane's former classmate looked pale, his hands shaking violently before the gun in his hand dropped from his grip and he turned and puked in the brush. Brian didn't blame him. He felt nauseated as well, but the sight before him was only a part of the reason.

"Ray?"

The heart-broken voice diverted Brian's attention and he raised his head. The other convict looked shell-shocked, his eyes wide and brimming as Charlie escorted him toward the pen. The fugitive's eyes fixated on the unmoving man in the paddock. Brian shook his head and the sheriff stopped his prisoner before he could take in the full view of the gruesome scene. Brian couldn't help the wave of sympathy that washed over him. The younger man may have had a part in what had happened to Crane and Daniel but his actions had also saved them.

Brian wiped the rain diluted blood out of his eye, the pounding in his head and the weakness in his limbs slowing his stride as he headed for the old International. He would have to leave this mess to the officers swirling around him. Right now he just needed to pick up Guthrie and get to the hospital and find his family. They needed to be together. Like always.

* * *

Hannah pulled the Jeep into the empty parking space near the emergency entrance, her heart fluttering with dread. She had no idea how bad off Daniel and Crane were, but thanked God they were alive and safe.

Evan and Ford stuck close to her heels as Hannah rushed inside. She appreciated their company, in fact the solemn boys had been the only thing keeping her sane during the drive. Their presence had forced her to keep talking, spitting out words of encouragement and conviction that their brothers would survive this ordeal. Hannah almost had herself believing it too until she saw the sterile white hospital walls and remembered just how bad they'd both looked.

Anger flared at the memory of Daniel in such agony and Crane in his own hell because of those men. Hannah hadn't thought it was possible to hate another human being with the intensity she felt burning through her gut. What kind of monster could do that to someone? To her family?

The whizzing of the electronic doors forced her back into a semblance of reality as she approached the front desk. A youthful receptionist greeted her cheerfully before asking who she was here to see. Hannah tried to return her smile, but the intention died long before reaching her lips. She tried to choke out the names, her voice faltering before she regained her composure.

"We're here for…we need to find our brothers, Daniel and Crane McFadden." Evan stepped up to speak for her, but his faltering tone exposed his panic.

The woman didn't have a chance to answer before Hannah caught a glimpse of Adam behind the set of swinging doors.

"You two wait for Brian." Hannah whispered breathlessly as she started toward the emergency entrance. Despite their obvious disappointment, both boys obeyed and Hannah shoved through the pair of doors, almost colliding with a nurse heading in the same direction.

"Ma'am, you can't…" The nurse started, but was cut short by a familiar voice farther down the hallway.

"She's with me."

Hannah let out a sigh of relief and quickly caught up to Dr. Meade as he and Adam all but carried Crane toward one of the empty cubicles.

Right next to where the paramedics were transferring Daniel.

Hannah watched as they slid the boy's limp form onto the bed, Daniel's head lolled awkwardly against the pillow as the emergency team moved in, attaching various monitors and beginning to cut away his bloody clothing. She couldn't tell if her young brother-in-law was unconscious or just incredibly weak.

"Oh, honey." Hannah whispered, her gaze settling on the bruises scattered along Daniel's face and neck that stood stark against the kid's too pale skin. She turned, looking anxiously at Adam, searching for answers in his distraught eyes. All she gained were more questions.

Adam and Dr. Meade had managed to get Crane onto the bed, but he had no intention of staying there.

Hannah moved in beside her husband, trying to place herself between Crane's line of vision and the sight in the station next to them. Apparently her strategy backfired. Crane struggled weakly against his older brother's grip, trying to get up, his voice strained and helpless as he begged Adam to go to Daniel.

"There's nothing we can do but be in the way." Adam said, attempting to sound stern, but Hannah heard the lack of conviction in his voice. She could see the turmoil in his face as he tried to talk himself out of doing exactly what Crane was asking. She knew how much they both longed to make sure their little brother was all right.

"He's in good hands, Crane. Let them do their job." Dr. Meade said as the nurse assisting him moved to draw the curtain.

The doctor had barely moved the stethoscope to Crane's chest before a scream echoed from the cubicle next to them, Daniel's panic unmistakable in the single "no" tearing from his throat. Crane sat upright, startling Dr. Meade and almost toppling over the edge as he tried to get up. Adam's quick reflexes saved him from hitting the floor, but this time it was the doctor who pushed Crane back onto the bed and pinned him with both hands.

"Crane, you need to lie still!" Dr. Meade's voice a mixture of annoyance and concern.

But Crane wasn't listening to anyone except his little brother.

"Daniel, it's all right! He's gone!" Crane shouted, trying to raise up again but too weak to break the doctor's hold. His voice cracking and fading as he whispered the last line.

She could feel Adam stiffen beside her, breathing heavy as he stared at the barrier that stood between him and Daniel as if he could somehow see right through it. Hannah wasn't surprised when her husband turned and touched Crane's arm before walking toward the curtain. A soft utterance of "I'll take care of him" echoing in the growing space between them.

It wouldn't have mattered if it had been a steel wall instead of a flap of fabric that separated them. Nothing or nothing or no one would keep Adam from getting to Daniel.

Crane knew it too and his eyes looked ready to spill as Adam disappeared around the curtain. Another agonizing cry from Daniel, this time it was Crane's name that echoed through the thin material separating them.

Hannah moved in Adam's vacated spot, tenderly smoothing Crane's hair and steadily repeating that Daniel would be all right. Dr. Meade spoke calmly to his restless patient and resumed his exam. Crane shut his eyes tight against the onslaught of emotions she knew he tried in vain to hide, his only reaction to the doctor probing his wounded shoulder was a subtle flinch and an almost inaudible gasp.

She feared he was shutting down or in shock when Crane didn't even react to the increasing struggle behind the curtain. Daniel's frantic cries, the sound of metal clanking, raised voices and scraping feet and furniture alarmed Hannah and she shared a frightened glance with Dr. Meade.

Hannah felt helpless. She could only hope her presence would be enough to settle Crane because lord knew she didn't have a clue what to say or do to ease his pain.

* * *

Crane's voice.

As much as Daniel longed to give in to the blissful numbness pulling at him, it was his brother's voice, Crane's strong presence that had kept him from giving up. The only link to Daniel's current reality that he cared to hang onto and now it was gone. It had seemed like forever that this unbearable pain and fear and cold invading his bones had taken hold but his brother's soothing tone had held him together. Even though most of the words had only floated past before melting into meaningless dust, a few of them had stuck. Given him strength and a little hope too. "Gonna be all right." "Hold on." "You can make it."

If Crane believed those words then he could too. But now he couldn't hear his brother anymore and the only voices were those of strangers, and the strength and hope Daniel had managed to hold onto dissolved into terror. Something must have happened to Crane. He wouldn't leave him, promised he wouldn't leave. What if…

Hands pulled at Daniel's wounded leg, igniting the fiery agony and Daniel's heart pounded hard against his chest. _Oh, God. Not again. Not again! _

The vision of that monster on top of him, holding him down and reopening the hole in his leg with his fingers appeared behind Daniel's closed lids and he kicked at his tormentor, trying to break his nose, his face, anything to make him stop. The strike found its mark and the voices grew louder but Daniel knew it wasn't over. He swung his fist wildly, connecting with someone or something before his arms were pinned against his heaving chest. Daniel screamed, or thought he did, his voice only seeming to reach his own ears.

Panic fueled Daniel's fight even as his precious strength waned. Another distressed cry arose from his throat, this time Crane's name echoed from his lips. The pain threatened to pull Daniel under and he knew that if he passed out he would die. He struggled to move, tried to catch his breath but he couldn't seem to accomplish either feat. He screamed again, desperation fueling his cries, but his ears only registered a strange whimpering. He had to get away, but he was too weak and too sick to put up much of a fight. He needed Crane. Needed him now. And most of all he needed to know his brother was still alive.

"Daniel!" The call sounded far away and he was afraid his own mind had conjured up the familiar voice. "Daniel."

This time he knew it wasn't his imagination. It was Adam. Daniel struggled to part his eyelids, bucking desperately to break free of the heavy pressure holding him flat. Damn it, they refused to let go and his energy was nearly spent. His brain screamed for Adam but his voice refused to cooperate. Frustrated and hurting, he gritted his teeth and forced his eyelids open, but his eyes refused to work too, the only vision coming through was in glowing streaks of white.

"Danny, settle down. You're safe. Everything's okay."

Daniel couldn't see his brother, but knew it was him. Not some vivid mind-bending dream, but the real flesh and blood Adam. He could feel the warmth of his guardian's hand on his shoulder, the touch of his fingers stroking his hair and hear the panicked edge to his voice. Daniel blinked hard, willing his vision to return until he could see Adam's worried face hovering above him.

"You're all right, Daniel. Just relax and let them help."

Relief flooded Daniel and he let his hand slip into his brother's, his eyes filling with tears until they blurred again. The panicked thud of his heart began to slow into a less frantic rhythm, secure in the knowledge that Adam would protect him.

But where was Crane? Did Adam being here instead mean something had happened to him? The anxiety began to build again and Daniel tried to sit up. He had to find Crane. Had to make sure there was someone to protect him too.

* * *

If the first scream had ripped open Adam's heart, the second one had completely shattered it. He was sure it had done the same to Crane and that tore at Adam too. As he shoved back the curtain that separated the cubicles he felt his temper flare. The doctors and nurses surrounding Daniel were holding him down, ignoring his cries and continuing to cut away the kid's bloody clothing.

"Get off him." Adam growled. The roar in his skull making his words sound deep and primal and not even Adam recognized his own voice. His little brother had been through enough. Daniel had already suffered for far too long and Adam would be damned if he let anyone else hurt his kid again. Even if they did have a row of fancy diplomas and good intentions.

Adam pushed through the crowd of bodies, forcing them to move so he could stand at the head of Daniel's bed. Instincts took over and he leaned in close, his fingers brushing through the kid's wet hair in a soothing rhythm as he tried to calm Daniel's erratic breathing.

"Daniel, it's Adam, listen to me. Daniel!" Adam fought to control the quiver in his voice, his heart breaking at the confusion and panic in his little brother's eyes. Daniel latched onto his arm, his fingers digging deep into Adam's flesh.

"Danny, settle down. You're safe. Everything's okay."

Adam let his hand rest on Daniel's cheek, his thumb wiping away the sweat and tears collecting under his brother's eyes. The bruising he'd discovered in the ambulance was darker and more plentiful under the florescent lights and Adam held back the rage building in his soul. Seeing those marks on his face and throat had destroyed any hope that the boy had been spared the kind of abuse Crane had obviously suffered. Taking a calming breath Adam rested his hand on the least marred side of Daniel's face, alarmed by the heat radiating from his flushed skin. Adam was fully aware of the medical personnel fidgeting behind him. He knew they were impatient to check out his brother, but Adam also knew the traumatized kid needed reassurance as desperately as he needed medical care.

"You're all right, Daniel. Just relax and let them help."

Daniel squeezed his hand and nodded. All the fight draining away as a trembling smile confirmed he'd understood Adam's words. Just as suddenly though, the kid's expression changed to panic again and he tried to sit up.

"Crane?"

"Whoa, hold on." Adam soothed, gently pushing his brother back onto the mattress. "Crane's right behind that curtain, he's safe, he's gonna be all right too."

"Sir, we need to get him prepped and upstairs." One of the doctors Adam presumed by the authoritative air and the way he pushed in beside him. Adam knew they only had Daniel's best interest in mind, so he held his tongue, turning back to his younger brother.

"They're kicking me outta here, kid, but don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

Adam fought to keep his composure as apprehension clouded Daniel's eyes and he gripped Adam's hand. "No, stay."

The fear in his brother's voice tore at Adam's heart, but he couldn't put off Daniel's care any longer. "I promise, Danny. It's all gonna be okay. These people are gonna take good care of you."

"We need to get him upstairs, sir. You'll have to move out of the way."

Daniel shook his head and gripped Adam's hand tighter. Painfully tight. "Please, don't leave."

This clinginess wasn't like Daniel. The boy's fear more testament to the trauma he'd suffered and Adam worried that abandoning him now, even though necessary, might cause more damage. He looked at the nurse across from him, only now noticing how pretty the young woman was. Her gaze was full of understanding and an idea clicked in Adam's mind.

"Daniel, listen to me. I've got to look after Crane, I figure he's pretty shook up too, and he needs to know you're okay."

Daniel's grip loosened just a little and Adam looked up at the nurse again, his eyes reading the name on the tag across her chest.

"Robin, here, she's gonna stay with you for me." Adam nodded toward the woman and to her credit she seemed to pick up on his plan.

"I'll take good care of you, honey." Robin said sweetly, placing a hand on Daniel's cheek.

Adam winked at his brother and leaned in close to whisper. "I don't know about you, but I think between my face and hers, you're getting a much better deal than Crane."

Adam planted a quick kiss on the top of Daniel's head before standing up and smoothing the kid's hair. "We'll all be here when you get back, kiddo. Crane too."

Daniel nodded his understanding, but apprehension still shone in the kid's fever glazed eyes.

"Promise?"

The single word tore at Adam's heart and he ran his hand through the kid's hair one more time. "Promise."

Willing his wobbly legs to hold him upright just a little longer, Adam watched as they wheeled the gurney down the hallway before disappearing into the elevator. The lump in Adam's throat grew larger and the weight of exhaustion and too little sleep were starting to take their toll. His concern for Daniel, the ranch and that damn bull had already worn him to a frazzle even before this addition to the nightmare. He stepped around the curtain, Hannah meeting him and drawing him in close.

"They're taking him upstairs, maybe back to surgery, I don't know..." The words caught in his throat as his eyes fell on Crane and the uncertainty slammed into him again. The events of the last few days had not only affected him physically and mentally, but had also shredded his faith. Deep down he knew they'd survive this, that the McFadden resilience would resurface and make them all whole again. He just had no idea how long it would take or how much it would change them.

Adam kept one hand firmly around Hannah's waist as they waited for Walt to finish examining Crane. Like with Daniel, Adam was getting a better look at Crane's injuries under the bright lights and the surge of anger flared again. He understood why the kid's hand was swollen but those other injuries, the bruises and cuts scattered over his face and around the misshapen knot near his collarbone, only raised questions. Questions Adam didn't think he could handle right now because they hinted at the hell his brothers had suffered through.

Dr. Meade whispered something to the nurse beside him and then motioned Adam and Hannah toward the hall. "Let's talk out here, please."

Adam paused, then stepped closer to the bed, his hand automatically carding through Crane's hair. "I'll be right back, just rest."

Crane didn't move, didn't react at all to Adam's words. The kid looked so distraught, so utterly spent that Adam struggled to hold himself together. He leaned over his brother, fighting to keep his voice steady. "Daniel is going to be fine. You hear me, Crane. He's going to be all right, and so are you."

"Adam." The doctor beckoned and Adam lightly rubbed his brother's arm as he reluctantly moved toward the hallway.

"How is he, doc?"

"His vitals look good considering. I'm fairly certain he has a separated shoulder and some fractures in his right hand, maybe a concussion too. I won't know the full extent of his injuries until we take radiographs and run a few tests."

Adam nodded. He felt numb and overwhelmed. Now he'd have two brothers trapped between these sterile walls. Two brothers who needed him and he would have to find a way to get a grip on these swirling emotions threatening to drag him under.

"Just wait in the lounge, I'll make sure you're kept updated on his condition. Daniel's too." Dr. Meade smiled touching Hannah's arm but he locked eyes with Adam. "And try not to worry, we'll take good care of them."

"I know you will. Thank you, doctor." Hannah said and Adam was grateful for her intervention since he couldn't seem to find his voice any longer. His legs had pretty much abandoned him too since he didn't even notice Hannah leading him toward the waiting room.

As they approached the waiting area they were quickly greeted by Evan and Ford, their faces worried and curious. Adam nodded toward them. "They'll be all right."

It was the best he could offer them right now. The weight of what had happened and what could have happened punched Adam square in the gut. His hopes that Daniel had been unaware through the ordeal had been dashed and Adam knew that the kid would certainly bear the scars of being sick and helpless and downright terrified.

Like Crane.

Adam especially identified with him. Not only did he have the burden of his own fear, but Daniel's as well. Adam knew without a doubt Crane had done everything in his power to shield his little brother from harm. From the looks of Crane he had tried to divert the madman's rage onto himself. The instinct to look after each other was as natural to the McFadden siblings as breathing and Crane was a master at it.

But for once Crane's unyielding devotion to his little brother couldn't protect Daniel. A truth Adam knew would devastate Crane. That much Adam knew even before seeing the evidence etched on Crane's face when they had exited the house. A feeling Adam could honestly say he shared with his younger sibling right now.

As did no doubt Brian and Hannah too. Hell, it was something they would all have to deal with.

Like he had told Daniel not so long ago, this family had always gotten through tough times by sticking together. And Adam knew that, more than any medicine or doctor's knowledge this hospital could offer them, his brothers' recoveries would depend on that bond.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: **Again I apologize for the delay in posting. Thanks to everyone who left reviews and I hope I responded to everyone. If not I apologize for that too. Thanks to **May **for keeping me on track, for reading and re-reading this and her excellent suggestions that made it so much better! Lots of smarm and angst and such. I know I'm dragging this out but I hope nobody minds too much.

* * *

_"When you're weary, feeling small _  
_When tears are in your eyes, _  
_I will dry them all _  
_I'm on your side _  
_When times get rough _  
_And friends just can't be found_

_Like a bridge over troubled water _  
_I will lay me down."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Sticky blackness hovered over him, coating his throat and weighing him down. He tried to lift his body but his arms were too heavy and the cloying air threatened to suffocate him. Panic settled in as images struck through the fog like a meteor shower raining visions of violence and chaos. His senses screamed he was in danger; they were in danger.

"Daniel!" Crane yelled, bolting upright, his heart slamming into his ribs as he searched his surroundings.

"Whoa easy, buddy." The familiar voice sounded startled, but calm as gentle hands eased him back against the pillow. "Everything's fine, Crane. Take it easy."

A low moan escaped Crane's throat as searing pain radiated from his shoulder and seemed to encompass every bone and muscle encased in his trembling body. But he couldn't dwell on it, he had to find Daniel. As Crane's vision adjusted to the light, he realized whatever had appeared in his dreams wasn't real. At least not anymore. The terrifying hallucinations that had his pulse racing and sweat stinging his eyes gave way to the unmistakable blandness of a hospital room and Brian's worried face.

"Where's Daniel?" Crane blinked hard, the memories still assaulting him full force. He slipped one leg off the side of the bed, trying to push past Brian's restraint, but stopped short as a new pain shot through his hand. He pitched forward, biting back a cry as Brian caught him just before he toppled to the floor.

"Not a bright move there, partner." Brian reprimanded, his words breaking into a nervous laugh as he let Crane slump against his chest. "Daniel's safe, he's downstairs, sleeping like a baby. Which is exactly what the doc said you needed to do."

"I'm all right. I need to see him."

"Crane…"

He recognized Brian's tone, the one that said his word was law and there would be no arguments. But Crane had the same inherited stubborn streak and determination as his older brother.

"I just need to see him for myself." Crane swung his other leg over the side of the bed, hoping he at least had enough strength to hold himself upright. Nope. He could feel the blood rush from his head and the room start to spin. Unsteady legs mutinied, buckling beneath him as he sunk toward the floor, almost pulling the IV pole down with him. Only Brian's grip kept him from kissing the cold tile.

"You're just gonna have to take my word for it, brother." Brian said, a hint of worry in his voice. "Get some rest and I promise you can see him as soon as the doc okays it."

Brian hoisted him back onto the bed and Crane no longer had the energy to resist. His aching head dropped against the pillow, the rest of his body trembling from the effort. He was so unbelievably tired, but the lingering images of his and Daniel's ordeal refused to let him rest. Crane knew Daniel needed him and it tore him apart that he couldn't be there. That his own limitations were keeping him from his responsibilities to his little brother.

Crane shut his eyes trying to hold back the fresh crop of tears threatening to overtake him. The physical pain had worn him down; but the thought of Daniel bewildered and hurting and him not being there to console the kid's fears crushed him. Daniel had been so sick, so terrified and while Crane knew that Adam would be there for Daniel, Crane needed to be there too.

Instead he was being held captive again; this time by his own frailties. Stuck here with nothing to do but replay those scenes over and over and think of what he should have done differently. If he had jumped Ray while Tony was in the kitchen; if he'd manipulated Tony better, gotten him on their side sooner; if he'd been more cautious and locked the back door in the first place. Brian had told them about the escapees, why hadn't he taken precautions? All his mistakes led back to one question that burned in his brain… did he really do all he could to protect Daniel?

Crane felt the covers being pulled up to his chest, his brother's palm softly rubbing his side and the tender gesture freed those damn tears again. He knew Brian was trying to soothe his nerves, but comfort was the last thing he deserved. He had failed. Failed Daniel, his family and himself.

"I'm sorry, Danny." He choked out the words running through his mind. His voice strained and low, but clear. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Hey, hey, stop that." Brian knew the self recrimination he'd heard in those words were simply a product of Crane's unwavering sense of responsibility. Still he hated that Crane felt any blame for whatever he and Daniel had suffered today. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. You hear me?"

Crane's eyes were shut tight, but his pain leaked past the closed lids to trail down the side of his face. Brian knew Crane wasn't listening, but that didn't stop him from repeating the same words as he eased onto the mattress next to his sibling. Brian wiped at his brother's tears but the action seemed to only add to the flow.

He moved his hand to rest lightly on Crane's chest. The racing heartbeat beneath Brian's palm scared him and his own heart broke. Crane looked so damn vulnerable, his face sickly white and drawn, his eyes rimmed red with tears. God, he hated seeing any of his siblings in such pain. And despite the facial hair and the lanky legs he knew were stretched underneath the covers, all Brian could see was his kid brother. Hurting. In every way possible.

"Take it easy, partner. Just get some rest, everything's gonna be all right." Brian said soothingly but feeling very much out of his element. He really wished Adam would walk through that door about now. Big brother was much better at this than he ever was, at least with Crane. The younger boys Brian could handle, but Crane was another story.

He had always had a more confrontational relationship with Crane. Sure, he loved him as much as his other brothers and had no doubt the feeling was reciprocated. It was just the fact that they were so different that usually put them on opposite sides of any argument. While he and Adam were friendly rivals for girls, sports titles and parental attention, Brian never understood his first kid brother. Crane was the sensitive thinker, the problem-solver to Brian's 'kick their ass now and ask questions later' style. He could never figure out why Crane didn't try to emulate him the way Brian had done with Adam.

Even before their folks died Adam had a commanding presence with all the boys, including Crane. Brian had envied him for that. After all he was Crane's big brother too. He grew to understand Crane's point of view eventually. Crane was smart; too damn smart to be ordered around by a kid who'd only been alive four more years than him. A bossy older kid he would consider his equal just as Brian did with Adam. Yeah, Brian recognized that now, but the resentment that had started when they were children sometimes bled through into their adult confrontations.

After what happened today Brian could admit how petty some of the battles between them had been. He would lay down his life for Crane without hesitation; he just hoped his younger brother realized how important he was to all of them.

Crane stirred again and Brian leaned closer, softly patting his chest and repeating everything was okay. Finally Crane's heart began to settle into a more normal rhythm and Brian realized he had slipped into an uneasy sleep. He gave his brother a final affectionate pat on the ribs before sliding off the mattress and raising the bed railing.

Weariness settled over Brian as he moved to stare out the window, watching the gloom of day give way to the true darkness of night before letting the heavy drapes fall back into place. He repositioned himself in the chair next to Crane's bed, but finding a comfortable spot on the inadequate padding was pretty much a losing battle. Brian groaned and winced as battered muscles protested the movement and he gingerly probed the swollen skin beneath his eye. The gruesome scene at the paddock flashed through his mind and he was grateful Charlie had told him he'd have everything taken care of before the family came home.

Adam had almost had a coronary when he saw the bruises and dried blood streaking Brian's face so he'd made sure to clean up before sitting with Crane. He wished he'd had the foresight to do that before he'd picked up Guthrie too. Brian didn't really care that the teachers filing out toward their cars had stared at him, but it was the shocked concern on his baby brother's face that tore at him.

Brian had wanted to be as truthful with Guthrie as possible without spelling out too many details. He hadn't wanted to scare the kid, but Brian's exhausted mind and frayed nerves were no match for a twelve year old's interrogation tactics. In the end he'd managed to get by with the basics: Crane and Daniel were hurt by some fugitives but Brian and Adam had taken care of them. And he didn't have to worry about them coming back. Ever. And most importantly that Crane and Daniel would be fine.

Guthrie had seemed satisfied with the explanation, even had more than a hint of pride in his voice as he'd asked if they beat the bad guys up. Brian figured the marks on his face and the sly smile he had offered Guthrie were enough of an answer. Brian wasn't about to share any part of what had happened in the paddock with any of the younger boys. And that included Crane. Hell, he would need some time himself to process what he'd witnessed before recounting to Adam exactly how Ray Barker had died. Right now the only thing keeping his mind off the morbid sight was his overwhelming anxiety for Crane and Daniel.

Crane shifted, a deep moan escaping as his injured hand bumped the metal railing and he opened his eyes wide. "Daniel?"

Brian jumped to his feet, quieting his brother and stuffing a pillow against the side rail.

"Daniel's all right, just take it easy." Brian reassured him, hoping he sounded convincing because he actually had no idea how Daniel was. All he knew was that the kid had been taken into surgery. Again. He knew Adam had his hands full, but a little more news would have done Brian's nerves good.

What he did know was that Crane was hurting, physically and emotionally, and needed rest. He'd been through hell and Brian understood that Crane, more than anyone, knew how bad off Daniel had been. He didn't blame him for being determined to see their little brother for himself. Since that was impossible, Brian had to do his best to alleviate Crane's worry and pray his white lie about Daniel's condition would prove true.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep." Brian soothed, gently pinning Crane against the mattress until he settled again. He stayed rooted to the spot until Crane drifted off. Letting out a long sigh Brian dropped back into the uncomfortable chair. He was exhausted. And concerned. Crane's injuries were painful, but not life-threatening and physically he would be all right in time. But it was his brother's emotional state that Brian worried about.

Especially if Daniel didn't pull through.

* * *

Adam awoke, his mind becoming aware of an unfamiliar beeping as the vague dream dancing before his eyes vaporized into the darkness. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but exhaustion and the comforting feel of Hannah snuggled at his side had seduced him to shut his eyes, just for a minute. The sudden memory of why he was resting on a lumpy sofa in a hospital room smacked him cold and he sat upright, careful not to wake his still sleeping wife in the process. He glanced at the digital clock on the side table, blinking hard to make sure he had seen the display right. It was after eleven and Adam remembered Daniel had been moved into the room around nine o'clock.

He had asked for the kid to be moved in with Crane, but due to the surgery, hospital policy meant Daniel had to be on a separate floor. Dr. Meade had said Crane would probably be released in the morning so Adam didn't push the issue even if it would have made things a little easier on everybody. Like now, when Adam desperately needed to make sure Crane was all right. He knew Brian was perfectly capable of watching after him, but Adam hated that the family was scattered throughout the hospital when they all needed to be together.

Adam flipped on the lamp next to him and his heart leapt in his throat when he caught sight of Crane in the chair next to Daniel's bed, his brother's attention focused solely on the boy beneath the covers.

"Hey." Adam said softly, not wanting to startle him. "You all right?"

Crane remained unmoving except for a slight nod of his head and glance in his direction. "I'm fine."

Adam recognized the dismissive tone and didn't force the issue. The dark circles beneath Crane's eyes and the defeated slump of his shoulders as he cradled his injured arm revealed the kid was far from 'fine'. Although Adam knew better than to debate the subject, he couldn't control the paternal concern that burst to the surface.

"So are you AWOL or did Brian have a hand in your little visit?" Adam chastised, noticing Crane had also found the jeans they'd stripped off him in the ER and was wearing them beneath the hospital issued gown. Adam knew Brian would have never let his brother off the bed, much less let him get dressed and wander down the hallway looking for Daniel's room. Desire and determination sometimes paved their own way though, and Adam knew if Crane was worried about one of the kids, he'd move mountains to get to them. Even if those mountains were his own infirmities.

Annoyance mixed with concern as Adam stood, stretching the kinks from his back.

Crane still hadn't answered and Adam's habitual worry reared its ugly head again. "Crane." Adam's voice lowered and he waited until his brother glanced up at him. "The doctor said he's doing really well, he just needs rest…and time."

Adam reached to feel Daniel's forehead, needing proof of his own that the antibiotics and fluids flowing through the kid's veins were beginning to reverse the rough treatment he'd endured. Relief flooded Adam's heart as the flesh beneath his palm felt much cooler than last time and he smiled at Crane. "I think his fever's starting to break already."

"What about his leg?" Crane asked, his voice strained with exhaustion and worry.

Adam winced as Crane asked the same question that he had asked of Daniel's surgeon only a few hours before. Crane's tone held the same trepidation he'd had too. There'd been so much blood. Almost as much coating Daniel's leg in the ER today as there had been after the kid had been gored. That reality had spawned questions Adam truly wasn't sure he wanted answered.

But the doctor had addressed them anyway. Adam had certainly not been ready to learn that the medical personnel examining him believed Daniel had endured someone actually digging their fingers into his open wound. The thought of his already hurting little brother being tortured by those evil bastards…Even now Adam could feel his throat tighten and the blood drain from his face as the physician's hushed words replayed in his head. The helplessness and frustration making him nauseous and it had taken every ounce of strength he had left not to scream and rant and punch the hell out of the sterile white walls that had surrounded him.

The idea of anyone purposely hurting Daniel was unfathomable and he'd tried to shut it out, refused to tell Hannah or Brian. Adam didn't think he could bring himself to repeat the words even if he'd wanted to tell them. Though he feared Crane already knew. Had possibly witnessed it.

Adam closed his eyes against the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. Instead he squatted in front of his brother and rested a hand on Crane's knee. "Just a minor setback. Daniel's going to be up and walking before you know it. Good as new."

Of course Adam knew that wasn't exactly true. The doctor had told him he expected the leg to heal fully, but he warned that Daniel's emotional recovery could take much, much longer.

Adam knew that would be true for both of his brothers.

"He _will_ be all right, Crane." Adam said again, hoping the belief would soak into Crane's skull by simple repetition. "And so will you."

"I know."

Crane's words were optimistic, but the depressed tone of his voice didn't do much to alleviate Adam's concern. Despite the doctor's positive prognosis, Adam knew that outwardly Daniel appeared fragile enough to fuel Crane's natural tendency to worry. That the sight of their little brother so vulnerable no doubt kept Crane from fully believing anything but his own eyes.

Despite protesting knees, Adam eased himself to his feet and rested a weary hand on Crane's hair. His fingers ruffling the soft waves before gently gripping the back of his brother's neck. Adam knew his brothers better than anyone else; probably even more than his parents once did. Right now he could see the hurt, the guilt and the shame Crane tried to conceal beneath that mask of concern. Adam understood those feelings; he just wasn't sure what he could say or do to allay them.

"Walt said you did a damn fine job with Daniel." Adam tried to sound nonchalant, not wanting to patronize or sugar-coat the travesty that had occurred. "He said you kept the bleeding under control, kept him calm. We're all proud of how you held everything together for Daniel and for yourself. Even Charlie said you did everything right."

Adam held his breath, waiting for Crane to say something, anything, to let him in on what was going on inside his head. Crane sighed heavily and started to rub his hand through his hair but stopped short, wincing as he waved the cast encasing his right hand toward Daniel. "Did I?" Crane said, his tone rising. "Really, Adam, does it look like I did everything right?"

"Yeah, it does. You're both alive."

The statement came out sharper than he'd intended. Adam could have cried at the pain swimming in his brother's dark blue eyes as he met his gaze and spoke.

"I should have done something more to stop them, kept him away from Daniel. If I had gotten to the rifle first, if I'd fought harder, if…"

_Kept him away from Daniel._

Adam glanced at Daniel, their younger brother still seemingly unaware of anything going on outside his own dreams. The implication of Crane's words stabbed at Adam's heart, but he held it together and interrupted Crane's stream of self-flagellation.

"Stop it. You can drive yourself crazy replaying what you could have done, but it won't change a thing. You got Daniel and yourself out of a horrific situation the best way you could. You used your wits and didn't panic and everything worked out; you made it work."

He could see Crane starting to crumble and Adam grabbed his face in both hands, forcing him to be still and hopefully quiet the brewing emotions ready to careen out of control. "You did your absolute best in the circumstances you were given. Any 'what ifs' or 'should haves' are water under the bridge, you hear me?

"I'm so proud of the way you took care of Daniel and as much as I would have given anything to trade places with you two, I'm damn glad Daniel had you in there. I couldn't have done a better job, Crane. I mean that." Adam said, his voice choked with emotion.

Tears glistened in Crane's eyes as he soaked up Adam's praise; still doubt clouded his features as he shook off Adam's grip and composed himself. "What am I supposed to tell him?" Crane asked. "I've looked out for him his whole life. Hell, Adam, you know. I'm his big brother, I'm supposed to protect him, but this time..."

Adam felt the crushing truth settle in his chest. He knew exactly what Crane meant because those words mirrored his own roiling thoughts. "He's a smart kid, he knows as well as the rest of us that sometimes things happen out of our control. Things that test everything we believe, every ounce of faith we have."

"I know, I just don't want him to ever lose faith in me." Crane laughed tremulously at the confession, his cheeks flushing pink.

"That's never gonna happen, kid." Adam said, swatting him lightly on the knee before turning to rest a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "You remember that time we took you on your first camping trip up by Crater Lake?"

Crane laughed again, this time Adam could tell it was genuine. "Yeah, turned out to be Daniel's first too since he refused to let me go without him."

Adam smiled. "What was he, five?"

"Just turned six, he figured if he was old enough for real school he was old enough to hang with the big boys."

"Yeah, I think I recall that argument now." Adam chuckled at the memory of Crane's shadow, barely tall enough to reach his brother's waist, a compact bundle of energy with bangs that constantly fell in his mischievous eyes. "You remember how spooked he got that night?"

"You mean after you and Brian decided it was a good idea to act out ghost stories by firelight?"

"Yeah, after that." Adam said, a sly smile crossing his face as the memory of that evening replayed in his head.

"How could I forget, I had to learn to sleep with the lights on for a month."

"Sorry." Adam uttered apologetically. "My point is you got him through that night, and it was you that eventually convinced him that there was nothing lurking in the dark that he had to fear."

Crane sighed. "Slaying imaginary monsters was easy."

"You helped him through a lot of nights, Crane." Adam couldn't bring himself to specify 'those nights after their parents died', but he didn't have to. He could see in Crane's expression that he understood. "Daniel's older now, he's tough and resilient because he always had someone to lean on…had you to lean on. He'll get through this too, he'll just need a little help from his big brother."

Crane didn't answer, his gaze fixed on Daniel's sleeping form. Adam could tell by the determined set of his jaw that his words had broken through his brother's wall of self deprecation. He also knew Crane needed some time to heal too and hoped he would be as open to receiving help as he was eager to give it.

"You know you've got a couple of older and wiser siblings, one a good deal wiser-" Adam subtly indicated himself as he tried to add a little humor to his offer. "-willing to lend a supportive shoulder if you ever need one," his tone turning serious again.

"I'll take that into consideration." Crane bantered quietly. "So you gonna let me sit in this god-awful chair all night or can you sweet talk one of the nurses into a cot?"

"Neither. We're paying good money for you to have your own bed so I suggest you not waste it."

New worry flashed in Crane's face and Adam immediately regretted his choice of words. The last thing Adam wanted to do was remind his already overloaded brother of the growing medical bills.

"Maybe we could sublet my room." Crane said, his lips forming a tired grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'd sleep better here anyway."

Ten years of being a 'dad' had made Adam immune to his brothers' arguments and manipulations, even the older boys. While he felt for Crane, he also knew when to step in and put his foot down. "Uh, huh. How about we go up and see what Brian thinks about your little idea?"

Crane narrowed his eyes and stared up at him and Adam thought he'd lost the battle. Neither of them was up for a fight and Adam was unsure of what exactly he'd do if Crane outright refused. "Come on, don't make me beg." Adam said, his voice already pleading.

Crane let out an exasperated breath and let Adam help him to his feet. Adam let out a sigh of relief. Every once in a while putting his foot down did actually work.

He steadied his brother as Crane swayed, pausing to lean over Daniel and smooth back the hair clinging to the kid's forehead. The cast covering Crane's hand and most of his fingers made the gesture awkward… and heart breaking.

Adam's eyes stung with raw emotion and, knowing how badly Crane wanted to stay close, he almost caved. Almost. Logic had to trump sentiment this time. Daniel would be out of it for a while and there was no need for Crane to spend the night on a lumpy cot, especially after the ordeal he'd been through.

"Come on." Adam whispered as Crane tore himself away, his legs trembling as he leaned heavily against Adam. Already the color had drained from his brother's face and Adam worried that, even with help, Crane might not be strong enough to make it back to his room. Then again Crane had somehow managed to make it here on his own and Adam figured that tenacity would keep him upright a little longer. At least he hoped so.

* * *

He really didn't want to leave. Any other time and Crane would have fought against Adam's demands, but the ache in his limbs and the growing agony inside his skull broke his resolve. His body demanded sleep, preferably on a soft and level surface, and he felt powerless to resist. Crane had satisfied that nagging need to see for himself that his little brother was no longer hurting, no longer scared and especially that he was out of danger. Not that Brian would lie to him, he just needed to replace the last vision he'd had of Daniel with a more peaceful image. Sure the kid had still looked pale and tired against the sterile sheets, but he was safe. And thanks to the drugs coursing through his bloodstream Daniel wasn't feeling too much of anything.

Crane wished he could say the same for himself since the pain was definitely intensifying and spreading throughout his body. The elevator seemed to take forever to get there and Crane's legs buckled as fatigued muscles rebelled and he sagged against Adam. He felt his brother's grip tighten around his waist and take his full weight to keep him from sinking to the floor. Crane wanted to at least thank him, but even moving his mouth seemed to be too much effort.

"Easy, kiddo." Adam said, half-carrying, half-dragging him into the elevator as the doors parted. Crane had no clue why his limbs didn't want to work anymore, but his mind seemed to be in fifth gear with the engines revving. And that niggling sense of unease over leaving Daniel was getting stronger, turning into full blown panic. He needed to go back, his brother might wake up and he didn't want the kid to think he'd abandoned him, right?

No, it was more than that. Hell, who was he kidding? Crane was terrified of Ray coming back.

The bastard continued to haunt his waking thoughts and even invaded the bits of fitful sleep he'd managed to capture. He desperately needed to know what had happened to them, although realistically Crane knew Ray escaping and making his way to the hospital wasn't at all probable. And honestly what could he do about it anyway? Adam would be a hell of a lot better equipped to deal with that threat but instead he was here babysitting his useless sibling. And the thought of a drowsy Hannah being the only barrier between their helpless brother and that madman set Crane's nerves on edge.

Damn, why had he agreed to go back to his own room?

The doors opened and he managed to put one foot in front of the other, but he couldn't feel his legs and his body shook violently. Crane wanted to tell Adam to go on, that he could make it to his room for pete's sake, but figured Adam would know he was lying. Especially if he landed face-first on the cold tile.

"You all right?" Adam's concerned voice broke through the bombarding thoughts and Crane nodded. He just needed to get to his bed so Adam could get back to Daniel. That was as far as his jumbled mind could strategize.

"Crane?"

He stiffened as the pressure inside his head grew to an intolerable level and he shut his eyes tight, squeezing the available arm in his grasp. The pain and confusion drained every ounce of energy from his battered body and it seemed like an eternity until the agony eased enough for him to open his eyes. Crane wasn't sure if he'd drifted off, hell, he might have passed out, everything was so mixed up he wasn't sure. He was lying down though, and his older brothers were on either side of the bed talking across him. Crane could hear their elevated voices, but for the life of him couldn't distinguish if they were addressing him or just each other. He figured Adam was probably chewing Brian out for letting the invalid escape. He should stick up for him, tell Adam it wasn't Brian's fault, but he couldn't form the vocabulary. The exploding pain vibrating in his skull made him nauseous and he was afraid to open his mouth for fear more than words would tumble out. Instead he shut his eyes again, letting the roaring between his ears suck him into the welcome respite of oblivion.

* * *

Adam's arms burned from the strain of carrying his brother's sagging body into the elevator, but he wasn't about to let go. He wished he'd taken the proposal of help from one of the nurses on Daniel's floor, but Crane had seemed more mobile then. If he could just make it up three stories he wouldn't refuse the next offer. Thank God he didn't have to wait long. An anxious Brian greeted him as the doors split and he took his place on Crane's other side.

Crane moaned when Brian brushed against his injured shoulder, Brian apologizing softly as he readjusted his hold and helped usher their younger brother toward his room. A couple of hospital staff noticed the commotion and took over as they deposited Crane gently onto his bed, quickly checking vitals and summoning the doctor on call.

Adam's limbs shook from fatigue as he released his burden, but it was Crane's trembling that scared him. That and the confused and panic-stricken look in his brother's eyes before he shut them tight and pressed his head into the pillow.

"Crane?" Adam said, desperation raising his voice to an unrecognizable pitch as Crane latched tight onto Adam's arm and rode out the pain. Anger swept over Adam and he locked eyes with Brian. "How the hell did he get past you?"

Brian shook his head. "Not now, Adam."

Adam knew he was right. Jumping Brian's case was a knee-jerk reaction to being scared and stressed out of his mind for most of the day. He had to pull himself together for all of them.

He nodded his agreement to Brian, relieved when his brother's expression softened. The doctor approached the bed and Adam stepped aside, but purposely stuck close, absently smoothing Crane's hair in a steady rhythm as he was examined.

God, he was getting too old for this.

Adam would have laughed at the sound of his dad's voice echoing through his head had the situation been a little less traumatic. Right now he was fighting the impulse to just sink down in the corner and bawl his eyes out. This day felt like it had already aged him twenty years and the way things were going he'd be putting in for retirement before morning.

An orderly, or something akin to it, shyly asked Adam to step away from the bed, his request so polite Adam didn't have the heart to argue. Still he hated breaking contact with Crane. He felt Brian's grip on his neck as his brother led him toward the doorway, but he kept his gaze riveted on his wounded sibling.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Brian said softly. "He was out like a light when I left, I didn't think I'd be gone long."

"Where did you go?" Adam said, trying not to sound accusatory.

"Sheriff wanted to see me and I didn't want to talk in here, plus I needed to check on the boys, make sure they ate and got settled in the lounge. You know I'd have never left him alone if I thought Crane would pull a stunt like that."

Adam felt a new wave of guilt wash over him. He'd almost forgotten his youngest brothers were camped out in the hospital waiting room and that Brian had assumed control of them as well. He could see Brian was upset too and it wasn't like Adam hadn't just done basically the same thing by falling asleep when he was supposed to be watching Daniel. They'd all had a hell of a day and throwing blame where none was warranted was the last thing he needed to be doing.

"I know, it's all right." Even as Adam watched the doctor reattach Crane's IV line and pull the sheet over his brother's chest he meant those words. The gentle squeeze on his neck reassured him that Brian knew it too.

"How is he, doc?" Brian asked as the physician approached.

"He'll be all right, just having a little more excitement than someone with a concussion should." The doctor said, but the disapproval in his eyes was unmistakable. "I'll be in to check on him later, do you think you can make him stay here until then?"

"He'll stay put or I'll break his leg too." Brian joked. Adam noticed the sour expression on the doctor's face as he stared up at Brian.

"He's not going anywhere, doc." Adam reassured him, elbowing Brian in the ribs. "You have my word."

The doctor nodded and threw Brian a suspicious look before pushing open the door and disappearing into the hallway. Adam let out a short sigh and shook his head. Apparently not everyone appreciated Brian's humor in awkward situations.

"How's Daniel?"

"The doctor said he's doing fine, under the circumstances." Adam told him, suddenly feeling like he should get back to Daniel, but why did he feel like he was abandoning this brother?

Adam willed his wobbly legs toward the bed and rested a hand on Crane's head, debating which one needed him more at the moment. He had no doubt that Brian would stay up the rest of the night making good on his promise, but that didn't alleviate the guilt gnawing at his soul. He wanted to be there for both his brothers, hell, maybe he should have settled Crane on the couch in Daniel's room after all. At least that way he could have been there for both of them. Just in case.

"Go on, you need to be there when Dan'l wakes up. I'll stay with Houdini here, make sure there are no more disappearing acts on my watch."

Adam nodded absently. He knew Brian was right. Daniel had been through enough and with Crane out of commission it was up to 'dad' to be the familiar presence he woke up to. He had no doubt if Crane were conscious he would be yelling at Adam to get his act together and get back downstairs.

With a resigned sigh, Adam broke away from Crane and made his way to the door. Brian rested a palm against his back, gently ushering him into the hallway.

"You never told me how you got that impressive shiner."

Brian gingerly fingered the swelling above his brow, his tone turning surprisingly malicious. "Let's just say I took over where Crane left off."

Adam cut his gaze toward his brother, concerned but not sure if his cluttered mind was ready for the tale he knew was behind that statement. "Remind me to ask about that later."

Brian let out a long breath, his eyes flashing with anger and Adam sensed the pent up tension. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Adam." Brian's voice lowered as he made sure the door had closed behind them. "Ray Barker's dead, he won't be hurting anyone again."

Shock hit Adam first and then fear. Fear that Barker might've died at Brian's hands.

His brother must've seen the horror on Adam's face and quickly quelled those thoughts. "It wasn't me," Brian hastily insisted, though he didn't elaborate. "But I'm starting to wish I had."

Despite the distraught look on Brian's pale face, Adam felt immense relief. He wanted to tell himself that it was because Brian hadn't killed Barker but the vindication and satisfaction sneaking into Adam's thoughts told him otherwise. Never in a million years would he have ever imagined he'd find comfort in another human being's death. He hated that he felt this way. But he felt it just the same.

As if sensing his thoughts, Brian gripped Adam's shoulder. "They're gonna be all right, Adam. Tell Daniel those men are gone, for good. He's got nothing to worry about anymore."

The flicker of rage still burning in Brian's eyes told Adam there were things his brother hadn't yet told him. And as much as Adam needed more answers, he also trusted Brian to reveal them in his own time. When Adam was ready to hear. But for now the threat being gone was all that mattered.

"We'll get through this; we always do." Brian assured him.

"I know. Thanks for reminding me though." Adam said, squeezing his brother's neck affectionately before patting him on the back. "Sometimes I just need to hear it said."

* * *

The soft click of the door jolted Daniel awake and set his heart crashing against his chest. He opened his eyes, trying not to move as an overwhelming rush of panic flooded his senses. He tried to sort through the images whipping through his mind, but he couldn't distinguish hallucination from actual memory. Except for the fear. The fear was real and it continued to consume him, devour him from the inside out. Fear not only for himself, but for Crane too.

The pounding of his heart echoed in his ears and made him dizzy. The obscure images sharpened into a human face. A man with leathered skin, greasy hair and a week's worth of scraggly beard that failed to conceal his evil smile or detract from those dead eyes. Daniel could feel the terror shaking his insides as the memory of that man's touch resurfaced and the fiery agony in his leg reminded him this was no dream.

He needed to calm down, think, regroup and most importantly, find his brother.

Daniel forced himself to look around. A single lamp illuminated the bland decor and a thick veil of curtains covering an entire wall. This was certainly not his house, but where was he? He blinked hard, gasping when a sudden movement from the corner of the room revealed he wasn't alone.

The fear came at him with renewed vengeance. Slammed him hard against the bed as he tried to retreat, the movement jerking his bad leg and causing him to cry out like a wounded animal. He swung wildly in desperation, but his arm seemed tethered and it stopped short.

"Daniel!"

It took his addled brain a moment to comprehend - Hannah. He was suddenly grateful his punch hadn't gone anywhere near its intended mark. But why was she here? Did that mean she was in danger too? And where was Crane? The questions fluttering inside his head made his vision blur and his head throb. He needed answers before he went completely insane.

"Daniel, you're okay, honey." Hannah said as she moved onto the bed and pulled him into a protective hug. "It's over, sweetheart. You're safe."

Daniel wanted to believe her, but the ever-present fear in his gut refused to give up its hold. No, something still wasn't quite right and the fact that Crane was nowhere to be seen terrified him.

"Where's Crane?" Daniel barely recognized the raspy whisper that emerged from his throat. His voice sounded as if he'd gargled with sand and his body felt like he'd swallowed several hundred pounds of it. He was so tired, but he had to get to Crane. Had to make sure his brother had made it out of the house in one piece. "I need to see him, please."

Daniel struggled weakly in Hannah's hold, determined to get out of the damn bed on his own if she wasn't going to help.

"Crane is safe too." Hannah said, grabbing Daniel's flailing arms and pinning them against his chest. "He's shook up and exhausted, but he'll be all right."

Daniel didn't have the strength to fight even if he'd been willing to push past his sister-in-law. "Promise?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Daniel. He's going to be fine."

He stared in Hannah's dark eyes and felt hot tears brimming in his. Damn it, the last thing he wanted was to sit here and cry like a baby, especially in front of her. But he didn't have any stamina left, emotional or otherwise. Maybe it was gone for good, maybe not, but right now every ounce of resolve he had was jumping ship, leaving only grief and despair.

Her touch flowed over Daniel like a soothing balm and his body melted into Hannah's arms and he let himself give in to the pain and helplessness. Hannah pulled him tight against her, steadily rocking as she rested her chin in Daniel's hair. "Everything'll be all right, Daniel. We're all here for you, honey."

Hannah's compassion opened the flood gates and Daniel tried to choke back the traitorous tears he no longer had control over. As much as he loved Hannah, it was times like now when her tender words, the hint of floral perfume and her soft embrace reminded him too much of what he'd lost so long ago. He chastised himself for giving in to such sentiment. He was grown for heaven's sake, why did he ache so much for his mother's arms?

A warm palm against his back caused Daniel to flinch, his breath catching in his throat even as he recognized the familiar touch. It was as though all his nerves were hovering on the surface of his skin, making him a complete mental wreck.

"Just let it out, kiddo." The words brushed past his ear as the bed sank with Adam's weight.

Daniel felt as if he was eight again as he pulled away from Hannah and into his big brother's arms, letting his quiet tears soak Adam's shirt as he was held tight. This time Daniel didn't even try to contain the grief pouring from his heart.

* * *

Adam hadn't thought his heart could break any more. Then again he hadn't counted on stepping into Daniel's room to see his little brother broken and grieving in Hannah's arms. Or seeing his wife's haunted eyes as she silently begged Adam to make this madness stop.

His protective instinct kicked into over-drive as he went to them both. One hand carding through his wife's tousled hair, the other resting on his distraught brother's back. Adam felt the tears spring to his eyes as Daniel recoiled from his attempt at comfort, something he had not expected from his normally demonstrative sibling. But the rejection didn't last long. As soon as Adam spoke softly in Daniel's ear, the kid turned and wrapped his arms tight around Adam's ribs. Daniel's erratic breaths and frequent sniffles the only indication he had finally succumbed to the pain and the stress he'd endured.

Mindful of the IV line and his brother's injured leg, Adam settled beside the boy and pulled him close, finally feeling in control of something. "Shhh, it's over, kiddo. Everybody's safe, just rest. I've gotcha."

Adam kept rambling, whispering softly, telling Daniel over and over he was safe, that he had nothing to worry about and that his big brother would take over from here. He met his wife's gaze, the tears clouding her eyes giving him permission to release his own. Emotion strangled him. Gratitude that all his brothers were alive mixed with guilt that he had neither the foresight nor the ability to stop the tragedy that had unfolded or the rage festering in his soul for the men who had ripped the security from his family.

Hannah leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her husband's cheek. "I'll look in on the boys. And I'll send a nurse to check on Daniel."

Adam nodded and watched her leave. He appreciated the fact she could read his mind so well since he feared if he had spoken he wouldn't have been able to control the quiver in his voice. He also had no doubt she meant all the boys, not just the younger ones in the waiting room. As if Adam didn't have enough reason to love this woman, her genuine affection for his brothers would have certainly been enough.

He really should have eased her mind with the news that one of the men was dead. The one with the gun. But truth was Adam hadn't wanted to bring up their names while Daniel was within hearing range. Plus Adam didn't think he could stand to hear any more about Ray or Tony Barker, even from his own lips. He would have to relive this nightmare again soon enough so a little respite from thinking about the details would do him good. Give him time to focus on the ones that needed his attention.

"Is Crane really all right?" The soft voice startled Adam; apparently his nerves were still teetering close to the edge.

"Chomping at the bit to see you, but otherwise he's good." Adam said, squeezing Daniel's shoulder reassuringly.

"Where are they?" Daniel blurted, pushing against him so he could face his big brother. Anxious eyes pleaded for reassurance, but Adam wasn't exactly sure who he was talking about.

"Where's who?" Adam asked, supporting Daniel's wavering frame as he struggled to sit up.

"Don't let the guys go back to the house, Adam. It's not safe. Please."

"Shhh, everybody's here, we're all safe. There's nothing at home that's gonna hurt any of us."

"But what…what about them?" The hushed and terrified tone made Adam's blood turn to ice. Even here, protected and surrounded by family those bastards still had a hold on Daniel.

"They're gone, kiddo. You don't have to worry about them. Ever." Adam tried to pull Daniel into him again, but the kid resisted.

"I need to see Crane."

The desperation in Daniel's voice nearly made Adam cave just like he almost had with Crane. But Daniel was in no shape to get out of bed right now and neither was his brother. Adam knew Crane would crawl on his elbows down those stairs if he knew Daniel was asking for him, but Adam had no intention of letting Daniel see his beloved brother in his current fragile state.

"I know you do, but how about we let him get some rest tonight? I promise you can see him in the morning, deal?"

The kid hesitated and Adam prayed there would be no battle of wills. Not here, not now. Glazed hazel eyes clouded, then blinked back the still welling tears as he nodded. Relenting.

"Okay."

Daniel sounded exhausted, reminding Adam of the hell the poor kid had endured in the last eight hours. The vision of a bleeding Daniel, slumped in the gunman's arms played in a loop inside Adam's brain despite all his efforts not to think about it.

This time the boy didn't resist when Adam drew him against his side.

Adam had never in his wildest imagination pictured anything like what had happened today could happen here. Since their parents' deaths he'd learned to live with worry and all the possible scenarios that could befall any member of his family from living on a working ranch. Daniel's encounter with the bull had been on that list. Terrifying, but something he'd been equipped to cope with. Or thought he had. But nothing could have prepared him for the shock and helplessness of seeing his younger brothers held hostage by two madmen. Nothing.

Daniel tensed and a low moan hissed from his throat as he squeezed Adam's shirt in his fist. Adam knew the kid had been hurting and Adam wished whoever Hannah had talked to would show up already and give him something for the pain. Adam rubbed Daniel's back in an attempt to quiet him, hanging onto the doctor's optimistic words that the aggressive antibiotics and fluids pumping through the boy's veins were working their magic. He let out a sigh of relief as the wave of pain seemed to ease and Daniel's death grip relaxed.

A harried nurse pushed through the door, a huff of displeasure expanding her cheeks as she noticed Adam sitting up against the headboard, one leg dangling off the side bed with her patient tucked against his side. Her judgmental gaze reignited Adam's fury hovering at the surface; anger at those men, at the situation, at himself. Adam didn't give a damn whether she approved or not, hell, a lit stick of dynamite wasn't dislodging him from Daniel's side as long as his brother needed him.

The nurse must have sensed his stubbornness and said nothing. Wise move.

Instead she flipped through Daniel's chart, making a few notes before easing back the covers and reaching for the kid's injured leg. Daniel jumped away from her, a sharp gasp hissing past his lips and Adam felt the increasing rhythm of the boy's heart vibrating throughout his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The nurse apologized, pulling her hand back as if she'd grabbed a live wire. "I was just going to check the bandage, I didn't mean to hurt you." Her expression changing to one of regret as she gazed sympathetically at Adam.

Adam shook his head, "It's all right." His voice hitched at the lie and he hugged Daniel protectively, realizing the boy's overreaction was as much from fear as the anticipated pain.

"I'll be right back, I just have to get the doctor to sign off on his pain medication." She said quickly replacing the chart and disappearing into the hallway.

Adam closed his eyes, his hand automatically entwining in Daniel's hair. This was all too much. The stark reality of what his brothers had endured finally slammed into him. The doctor's words from a few hours earlier replayed in his mind like a skipping record.

_Possibly tortured… looks like someone dug their fingers in the wound…_

Dear God, wasn't it enough that the son-of-a-bitch had left bruise-worthy fingerprints all over Daniel's face and throat? But knowing that Barker had ripped open the hole in his little brother's leg with his filthy hand… and heaven knew what else he'd done.

Adam clenched his teeth so hard his jaw popped as Crane's haunting words joined the fray.

_I should have kept him away from Daniel._

Anger consumed him. Truth was it was the only thing keeping him coherent right now. And he knew that once the rage dissipated, once he really stopped to think, it was heartache that stood waiting in the wings to take over.

Anger he could handle; despair would destroy him.

_to be continued…_


End file.
